List of Crossovers
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Just a compilation of different crossover stories I've been meaning to post. Hope you enjoy the action, drama, hijinks and overall shenanigans that will take place in these stories.
1. Cold Arc of Remnant

_**This story was inspired by Yugiohfan163's story: List of Oneshots. It inspired me to write a drabble of crossovers that I've been meaning to write. Ones that could end up as full stories later on if enough people want certain chapters to be full stories. Consider this chapter my Christmas gift to all of you loyal readers out there. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a happy new year!**_

* * *

 _ **What if Jaune was the blood child of Frieza and left the planet Remnant with a very special someone to establish his own Galactic Empire?**_

 _ **Pairing: Jaune x Yang**_

 _ **RWBY/Dragon Ball Z**_

* * *

 _ **Remnant: Sometime After the Vytal Festival…**_

* * *

Deep within the darkness of space, a familiar ship was moving towards an unsuspecting planet with unknown intentions. And within the main control room of the ship, Prince Frost of the Cold Clan and his trusted assistant Sorbet were getting ready to land.

"Lord Frost, we'll be arriving on Remnant in half an hour's time." Sorbet informed, bowing to his lord.

Frost merely chuckled as he thought of all of the havoc he would cause on this planet. Already, he can hear the screams of his enemies and see them on their knees begging for mercy before dying by his hand.

"All this time and the most technological feat, and yet you only managed to find one of the Super Saiyans who defeated my father?" Frost asked.

"Yes sir. Believe me, we started hunting for the other one soon after your father passed on, but no matter where we looked we couldn't find him. It's possible he could've retired to some backwoods world or maybe even died. We're confident that the only Super Saiyans that remain are Goku and Vegeta. Unless you count their half breed offspring. One of which is fully grown." Sorbet reported.

Although he knows of the Saiyans that reside on planet Sadla, but as they have become allies he knows that they're not the targets of the prince. Nor are any of the Super Saiyans, for that matter.

"Good. I don't want any outside interference with my vengeance." Frost said.

"But sir, even if you do get your revenge, what's to stop someone from going to Earth and using their Dragon Balls to resurrect the hunters and huntresses you plan to destroy?" Sorbet asked.

Frost merely chuckled at that thought.

"A worthy concern. That's why I'll destroy the planet while I destroy them. That way those huntsmen along with those arrogant swine of Atlas will be permanently expunged!" Frost explained.

"Yes, I see…"

Frost glanced at Sorbet from the corner of his eye as he asked "Which reminds me, you remember our contingency in case things go south?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be ready." Sorbet replied, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Good. Then let's go." Frost ordered.

A knock on the door caught Frost's attention as he turned around and was met with his beautiful wife walking in wearing her battle armor.

"Prince Frost," said Yang as she knelt on one knee in respect. "A thousand pardons for interrupting, my lord."

Frost merely knelt down and helped her to her feet.

"You know that you don't have to take such a tone or bow down to me, Yang. We are married and are of equal ranking in the hierarchy." Frost gently reminded.

"Sorry, force of habit. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that our troops are ready for combat." Yang informed.

"Very good. With the four kingdoms negotiating a possible treaty, we're bound to meet substantial resistance in our efforts to either conquer or destroy the planet." Frost said.

"But there's one more thing… two of our informants on Remnant have been forced to retreat to planet Sadla and seek sanctuary there as of yesterday." Yang informed.

She and Sorbet recoiled in shock and slight fear as Frost slammed his tail on the ground and let it thrash about a little before collecting himself. She knew he was bound to get angry, but she didn't think his anger would raise enough to get this kind of reaction out of him.

"What do you mean they were forced to retreat? What could possibly have brought this on?!" Frost demanded.

"Two of our spies were on a routine recon mission in Atlas, but it would seem as though their cover was blown by Cinder and her own troops. They were forced to flee to avoid being captured and interrogated by those wretched clankers." Yang explained.

Frost scowled as he looked back out towards the planet. This certainly would make things a lot more difficult.

"Continue on course as planned." Frost ordered. "We may be down by two powerful warriors, but we can't allow that to stop us from achieving our goal!"

"Yes sir! I'll tell the pilots to put the ship into high gear." Sorbet said.

As the small blue alien ran off to accomplish this task, Yang had remained behind. She knew that with the upcoming battle her husband was going to need all of the comfort and stress relief he could get.

...Not THAT kind of stress relief, ya bunch of pervs! Get your minds out of the gutter!

Anyway, Frost walked over to the loveseat that he had placed in the Captain's quarters and took a seat with a heavy sigh. But he did manage to smile as Yang sat next to him and began to rub his shoulders through his armor.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Yang asked.

"No thanks. But I'll take a kiss instead."

Yang couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at this response. After being around her for so long, it would seem as though her sense of humor rubbed off on him. Not that she minded, of course. It just meant that she's married to a man who not only loves her, but also genuinely thinks her puns are funny.

"I'm serious, hon, you're even more tense than usual today. Tell me what's wrong?"

Frost sighed and wrapped an arm around his wife. She could always tell when he had something on his mind and it irked him so much at times. But he loved that about her.

"It's just that before I ever became Prince Frost, Galactic Peacekeeper, you and I were once students of a huntsman academy on this very planet. I'm not so certain that I can destroy it without great hesitation. The planet and so many places on it hold far too many good memories." Frost explained.

Yang's eyes softened as she nuzzled her husband's neck.

"Jaune…"

Frost closed his eyes and brought Yang into a hug, memories that had been long since buried returning to the surface en masse.

"... It's been so long since I was last called by that name. A name that once symbolized weakness, yet brought me together with the woman of my dreams."

Frost broke the hug and looked deep into Yang's gentle lilac eyes. And as she looked into his stern yet gentle red ones, all they saw was undying love for one another.

"It brought me together… with you, Yang Cold." Frost said poetically.

He placed a gentle hand to her face, and the two former citizens of the planet Remnant closed their eyes as they shared a loving kiss. Though the future would bring forth a great battle, right now they were content with being in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think? Would you rather…**_

 _ **A.) Have me turn this chapter into a full story.**_

 _ **B.) Adopt this story idea with my permission.**_

 _ **C.) Just have me write a sequel chapter to this one.**_

 _ **Let me know your choice and what you think of the chapter in the reviews, and everyone have a very Merry Christmas!**_


	2. The Lion Knight

_**I OWN NONE OF THE MATERIAL USED IN ANY OF THESE CHAPTERS! SO DON'T ASK AGAIN!**_

* * *

 _ **What if Jaune was the prince of a land beyond the borders of the Four Kingdoms of Remnant?**_

 _ **Jaune x Blake**_

 _ **RWBY/The Lion King**_

* * *

In a distant land in the world of Remnant, there exists several small kingdoms where Faunus _**(humanoids with animal features)**_ live in joyful harmony. They coexist with humans, yet they don't receive the prejudice and hatred that many humans in areas like Vale receive due to being what they are. And not only do these Faunus kingdoms coexist with humans, but they actually live in harmony amongst the other normal animals that live in the area.

And in a kingdom that greatly resembles the grasslands of our world's African Savannah, the animals, humans and Faunus alike were all drawn to a specific area through a special type of connection they possess. For they knew that only one thing could possibly have happened.

It is time…!

An heir has been born into the royal family of a kingdom known as the Lunar Lands; where the moon shines her brightest on the land, no matter what phase she's in. A falcon Faunus was flying to the castle, which was really just a rock formation in the form of a crescent moon with a den inside, and landed on the platform where the king stood. The falcon Faunus bowed to his King, a smile on his face, and the king nodded in greeting with a smile of his own as his happiness was most prominent.

The king is a Lion Faunus with a black mane, a set of auburn lion ears on his head in addition to his human ears, and a lion tail with auburn fur and a black tuft of fur at the end. He was muscular, but more lean and compact like a runner, meaning that he was built more for speed rather than power. And he had a single scar over his left eye, although he can still see out of it. His skin is a dark tan, and his green eyes hold great wisdom along with the happiness and pride that one often gets when they become a father. He was currently dressed in a shirt and pants that were made from animal skins, and his smile grew as he saw the crowd of humans, Faunus, and animals part as someone new walked up.

It was an old friend of the family, a human woman with blonde hair, glasses, and pale skin. She was very beautiful and was wearing a traditional shaman's gown for this ceremony. The smile that is not normally seen on her face made her look even more radiant and alluring than she normally was.

When she reached the platform, she and the king shared a hug like one that siblings would give each other.

"It's so good to see you again, Glynda. You are looking very well today." says the king.

"Good to see you again too, Taka. You're looking handsome as ever. In fact, if you weren't married I'd try to keep you to myself." Glynda said with a laugh. "Just don't tell your wife I said that."

"I heard that!" said a joking voice from within the den.

King Taka and Glynda walk into the den to see a lioness Faunus laying on a bed of moss, purring in happiness as she held a small bundle in her arms.

Like Taka, she too has lion ears and a tail in addition to her human features, but the fur on those is beige instead of auburn. She also has a stripe of darker beige on her forehead and amber colored eyes. She was only wearing an animal skin dress, and was staring lovingly at the tiny creature in her embrace.

She gave a loving lick to the baby _**(remember, Faunus are partially animals.)**_ , causing it to turn around and look up at its father and Glynda. It was a baby boy with a tuft of blonde hair on his head, ocean blue eyes, and a tiny set of lion ears on his head. They were auburn like his father's, but unlike his, the baby's lion ears had a black rim on the edges. Taka smiled proudly at his son, knowing he would grow up to become a great protector someday.

Glynda pulled a necklace of beads _**(prayer beads)**_ out from her sleeve, and began the ceremony. She began rattling the beads over the boy's head, possibly as a way to ward off evil spirits and keep them from corrupting the young Faunus. The baby smiled and reached for the beads, thinking they were some sort of baby toy. Naturally, this made his parents smile in happiness and pride, seeing their child was so playful and curious at this stage of life.

With the first part of the ceremony complete, Glynda put the beads away and pulled out a special ceremonial fruit that only grew and ripened at a specific time once every year. And even then, they only stay on the vine for a day or so before rotting away. The woman held the fruit over the baby's head and proceeded to break it in half. She then used her thumb to get some of the juice and paste out of the fruit, and gently drew a set of three crescent moons on the little boy's forehead.

Next, she poured some sands out of a pouch she brought with her and blessed it before sprinkling it over the child. The dusty substance tickled the little boy's nose and made him sneeze cutely. The proud mother of this child nearly d'aawed at the adorableness of her little one.

Finally, Glynda picked up the child in her arms, and with King Taka's blessing, she walked up to the edge of the platform where the crowd was waiting in anticipation. Glynda adjusted her grip on the child, and raised him up for all of the Kingdom's inhabitants to see.

Their reaction was a thunderous roar of applause at the sight of their prince. The reactions were all positive and very loud. Zebras reared up and whinnied, elephants trumpeted, monkeys screeched, rhinos grunted, hippos snorted, and the cheetahs, jaguars and leopards roared.

But the animals weren't the only ones to show a positive reaction. The humans were cheering in a thunderous applause while several types of Faunus had their own reactions. Wolf Faunus howled and barked, horse Faunus neighed, gorilla Faunus whooped and beat their chests with their fists, and fox Faunus yipped in acceptance.

The crowd of animals, humans, and Fauna then proceeded to bow in acceptance of their new prince. They were confident that like his father before him, the prince would become a king who would do everything in his power to protect his kingdom and its inhabitants, and defend the Circle of Life.

Glynda brought the child down and cradled him in her arms again. Taka and his wife, Zira, walked over and proceeded to fawn over their new son. This was a truly momentous day for the kingdom, indeed.

"He is truly adorable, my friends." Glynda said. "I'd like to thank you both again for allowing me to be his babysitter."

"It's no trouble at all, Glynda. You are like the sister I never had, and are more than qualified to babysit my son in my book." Taka replied.

Zira tickled her son under his chin, causing him to giggle before latching onto the digit and suckling it. She smiled at her child, knowing he would grow into a king that would someday make them all very proud.

"We still have to name him." Zira said.

Taka looked at his child. There were many things he wanted to name his child, like Mohatu or Kovu, but…

"He looks like a Jaune to me." Taka said.

"Jaune?" inquired Zira.

"Why not? He just looks like someone who fights more to protect others, rather than just for the sheer thrill of it. Plus, the name just fits." Taka explained.

Zira looked back to her child and saw that he was now fast asleep, still suckling her finger as if it were a binky. She smiled and gently took her finger back before brushing a stray bit of baby hair out of her son's face.

"Jaune… I love it."

Young prince Jaune was sure to go on many wild and crazy adventures as he got older, but little did anyone know was that fate has deemed the young Faunus worthy of taking part in the most important battle in all of history…

The battle between light and shadow…

* * *

 _ **And so, I ask again. Would you rather…**_

 _ **A.) Have me turn this into a real story.**_

 _ **B.) Adopt this chapter and turn it into your own story.**_

 _ **C.) Have me write a sequel chapter for this one later on.**_


	3. The Hero of Time

_**Ever since his arrival at Beacon Academy, Jaune has always wanted to be a hero. And it seems that with the arrival of a strange new game along with his Semblance finally awakening, it would appear as though his life long dream is finally gonna come true.**_

 _ **RWBY/Dragon Ball Z/Xenoverse**_

 _ **Eventual Jaune x Towa**_

* * *

 _ **The Hero of Time**_

* * *

 _Jaune's POV._

I really hate Mondays.

That's been a problem of mine ever since I was a kid. Even more so now that I'm a student here at Beacon Academy. Between all of the boring classes, constantly getting my butt kicked in combat class, dealing with a bunch of Faunus hating bullies and piles upon piles of possibly college level homework, it's pretty hard for me to stay sane. It doesn't help that I only got literally five seconds of sleep this month because of a combination of stress, late night training, trying to catch up on late assignments and Nora's ridiculously loud snoring.

I swear I've fallen asleep at least four times today! I'm surprised none of the teachers have called me out for falling asleep in class. Maybe it's because they've given up on helping me improve?

I may never know. All I know is that I've got to at least TRY to stay awake for professor Goodwitch. She's one of the strictest teachers in the academy! If I fall asleep here, I just know she'll dish out some really bad punishment towards me!

"Now class, today we will be having a few mock battles to see where everyone is in terms of skill level. The first match will be Cardin Winchester of CRDL against Jaune Arc of JNPR. Please come down and enter the ring." Goodwitch instructed.

That stupid bully Cardin? Oh man, why does the universe hate me so?! Does it honestly want me to get clobbered by that muscle-bound meat head?! HE'LL GRIND ME UP AND SELL ME AS GROUND BEEF WITH HOW FAR HE TAKES IT IN BATTLE! I mean, if I were in better condition than this I might last longer. BUT RIGHT NOW, I'M SO TIRED I CAN BARELY STAND! YOU KNOW WHAT? **F*CK THIS UNIVERSE AND ITS UNJUST HATRED OF ME!**

"JAUNE/MISTER ARC!"

Snapping out of my temporary fit of rage, I looked to see the rest of my team along with professor Goodwitch and team RWBY staring at me with wide eyed looks of shock. Which leads to only one logical conclusion.

"I said all that out loud, didn't I?" I asked.

"Yeah. Very loud." answered Blake.

"Uh, sorry about that. I thought those were my inner thoughts." I said whilst having the decency to look sheepish. " _Seems my inny became an outy."_

"Wow Jaune, I've never seen you so upset before!" exclaimed my partner, Pyrrha.

I just sighed through my nose and massaged my temples in frustration, already feeling a massive migraine coming on. There was also this throbbing feeling behind my eyes from lack of sleep.

"Sorry, guys. I've just had serious trouble sleeping lately. And you can thank all of the extra homework assignments I get plus Nora's snoring for that."

I saw that Nora at least looked somewhat sheepish as she laughed while nervously scratching the back of her head. But for some reason, CRDL looked even more smug than usual and professor Goodwitch looks a bit confused.

"I don't recall any of us giving you such large quantities of school work that would warrant you needing to stay up all hours of the day for a full month. Who exactly gave you this work?" she asked.

Although I can see in her eyes that she has her suspicions, I answer anyway.

"Cardin and his team have been giving me these huge stacks of papers for the past month now. Said something about extra credit work."

Upon hearing that, the professor along with my team and RWBY turned to send no nonsense looks towards Cardin and the others. But why? All they did was give me extra credit homework assignments from the teachers.

"Wait a minute… those were YOUR assignments that I was doing, weren't they?" I demanded.

Cardin just scoffed.

"So what if they were? Doing our work is all you're good for anyway. That and being the overall meat shield." Cardin said.

Okay, that really hurt. I mean I know I'm not the most capable fighter here at Beacon, and granted I wish the others would actually FOLLOW the plans that I come up with instead of just blatantly ignoring them, but does he have to be so insulting?

...Now that I think about it, this time he was being truthful.

But Goodwitch certainly looked pissed as she used her Semblance to levitate Cardin and his goons into the air so they wouldn't get away.

"Mister Winchester, you should know better than to continue these childish charades! Fooling one of your peers into doing your work while making him neglect his health. Disgusting! As punishment, you and your team will have four weeks of detention as well as double the amount of homework assignments. And I expect you all to do them yourselves. Am I clear?" Goodwitch said.

Quite possibly fearing for their lives, the four bullies just nodded so fast I think their heads would've flown off. That's when Goodwitch turned to me. I was a bit scared that I'd be punished for my earlier outburst, even if it was unintentional, but instead something else happened.

"Mister Arc, you are dismissed from the rest of class today. I'll talk to the headmaster about getting you some time off so you can rest, and your team will bring back any assignments you might be given and take detailed notes for you so you won't fall behind."

I was a bit stunned by this, but I'm not gonna look a gift in the horse's mouth. I got up and uttered a quick 'thanks' before walking back to the dorm. A nice long nap sounds heavenly right about now.

"Ah, there you are mister Arc."

I looked up to see professor Ozpin walking over to me, his seemingly bottomless coffee mug in hand. Honestly, it's like the guy runs on caffeine.

"Headmaster. What can I do for you?" I asked, not wanting to tick him off.

"Well, you see Jaune, something recently came in the mail for you and I figured I'd deliver it to you. It's actually something quite remarkable, in terms of craftsmanship and design."

Ozpin reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small case. I took the case and read the title of what appears to be a video game.

"Dragon Ball Xenoverse? Who sent this?" I asked.

"It was sent here from your mother. She recently got interested in videogame design and created this game with permission from the anime's creators. It's actually a huge hit, and copies have been flying off the shelves faster than a Borbutusk can attack. She told me that the copy she sent you is special. Not sure why, though." Ozpin explained.

Looking at the case, I could definitely feel that there's something different about this game. Oh well, I'll think about that after a nice long nap.

* * *

 _ *****The Next Day…*****_

* * *

After my team left for classes, I decided to try out the game my mom designed. Hopefully, it's nothing like those books she writes. I popped the disk into the Dust-Station game system and got ready to play. So far, I had to fight against some odd characters as a guy called Goku and I was having a bit of a hard time since I don't know which buttons do what yet. Thankfully, the difficulty was on easy for this part. But after that, a strange intro started.

"History is… changing?"

"The flow of time… something's very odd about it. At this rate… history…"

At the end of the intro, a red crystal showing Goku appeared.

"No… Everything will collapse!"

The intro soon melted into an interlude involving cutscenes that featured the three villains I fought earlier. Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu. Not only that, but it showed that these three were enveloped in a sinister aura with glowing red eyes. Although I must admit, mom's got good taste in music.

But the scene on the TV screen shifted to seven glowing orbs on a pedestal with a giant green Chinese Dragon floating above them. And about to speak to the dragon was a man who looks older than me. Maybe in his early twenties.

"Give me a strong ally. Someone with enough power to help me defend time itself. This wish I ask of you, Shenron." said the boy.

 **"Your wish is granted."** replied the dragon as his eyes glowed red.

Suddenly, my aura surrounded me as I felt a pull on my body. Then I heard a voice that wasn't from the game.

 **"Someone summons you from a land far away… brave warrior… now, come forth!"**

"THIS. IS NOT. MY DAY!"

* * *

 _ **Design for Jaune's Hero (Frieza Species)**_

 _ **Height: Second Shortest**_

 _ **Body Type: Balanced**_

 _ **Head/Hair: Type 2**_

 _ **Eyes: Type 7**_

 _ **Pupils: Type 33**_

 _ **Nose: Type 3**_

 _ **Mouth/Jaw: 4**_

 _ **Ears: Type 2**_

 _ **Upper Body: Berserker Suit**_

 _ **Lower Body: berserker Suit**_

 _ **Hands: Berserker Suit**_

 _ **Feet: Berserker Suit**_

 _ **Accessory: New Model Scouter (Red)**_


	4. Animus Rangers of Remnant

_**What if Animus saw the kind of devastation that the Grimm were causing to the world of Remnant and decided to intervene? And what better way to do so than by giving his power to five young warriors with attitudes?**_

 _ **RWBY/Power Rangers Wild Force**_

 _ **Pairing: Jaune x Harem**_

* * *

 _ **Guardians of Remnant! - United we Roar!**_

* * *

Initiation day at Remnant was just a day away, and many of the young hopefuls on the Bullhead were ready to handle anything that life threw at them! Well, almost everyone…

" _Whoever invented the concept of flying machines should be drug out into the street and turned inside out!"_ an airsick boy with messy blonde hair mentally raged.

This young man is Jaune Arc, the only con of the Arc family. And the only comfort he got out of nearly constantly having to vomit was the soft growling and glowing black light coming from his pocket. Jaune sighed as he reached into his pocket and took out his most prized possession.

It was a small sphere made out of black crystal. And inside this crystal was a small stone figurine of a lion. An animal that has long since been put on Remnant's endangered species list. With the Grimm constantly seeking new breeding and hunting grounds, it's become difficult for the wildlife around Remnant to survive and thrive.

"Well, at least I still have you, lion. You're always there for me." Jaune quietly said to the crystal.

A soft purr was heard from the crystal as Jaune placed it back in his pocket. His motion sickness always seems to go away whenever he talks to his special crystal. But little did he know was that there are others on this ship who are like him.

Jaune suddenly felt someone rubbing his back in a soothing manner that made what remained of his motion sickness go away. And somehow, Jaune could tell that the hand belonged to a girl.

"Ugh, I don't know who you are, but thanks for that."

Jaune turned around and saw that the person rubbing his back was indeed a girl. She had icy blue eyes with a diagonal scar going across her left eye, long white hair that was pulled into an offset ponytail, and skin that looked as fair as the purest snowfall. _**(Gosh, I'm a poet and I didn't know it.)**_ She also had this necklace around her neck, but the charm was tucked into a black shirt she was wearing with her dress.

"You're welcome. I personally prefer not to fly in a cramped bullhead like this, but I suppose I just have to make do with what I've got." said the girl. "My name is Weiss Schnee, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Weiss. I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it. ...I think. I dunno. Maybe? Uh, at least that's what my mom said."

"Well, she might wanna give you some better pickup lines. Although I swear I've heard something similar in a book before." Weiss stated.

"Oh, trust me, I only use those lines for laughs. I don't plan on trying to use them to get a girlfriend." Jaune assured.

Weiss nodded in understanding. Although she couldn't stop the sound of a Condor screeching from being heard by the two of them. Jaune gasped when he heard it, as he's only ever seen Condors in books and has always wanted to see one in real life.

"Did my ears deceive me, or was that a Condor just now?" Jaune asked excitedly.

"Wait, you can hear it too?" Weiss asked.

"Huh? What do you…?"

Weiss just smiled as she pulled out the charm of her necklace and revealed it to Jaune. His eyes widened as he discovered that it was another spherical crystal that was about the same size as his own. But this one was light blue and has a small stone carving of a Condor in it. He quickly took out his own and to his surprise the lion roared as its crystal began glowing while the same thing happened to Weiss' Condor crystal.

That's when three more hands, all female, joined the circle as well. And each one held a different animal crystal. One belonged to a redhead girl with green eyes who was wearing bronze and gold armor that made her look kind of like a spartan. Her animal crystal was purple and held a stone carving of a Saw Shark in it.

Next was a buxom blond girl with a pair of lilac eyes and an ahoge on her head. She wore a pretty revealing outfit that was a pretty small shirt with a leather jacket over it, and a pair of really short shorts. She also wore combat boots and golden bracelets. Her animal crystal was a golden yellow with a small carving of a Leopard in it.

The final girl was a brown haired girl with a pair of brown rabbit ears on her head showing that she's a Faunus: an individual with parts of an animal. She had brown hair, her ears have brown fur and even her eyes are brown. She's carrying a camera and seems to be a bit timid. Quite understandable, considering how much racial discrimination Faunus have had to put up with over the centuries. Her animal crystal is brown with a stone carving of a Buffalo inside of it.

"Would ya look at that, the king of the jungle shows himself at last." said the blonde girl with a teasing grin. "The name's Yang Xiao Long, and you'd better not forget it! You're gonna be quizzed!"

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, but you probably already know that." said the redhead with a slight downcast look.

"Who?" Jaune asked.

"Seriously? How can you not know Pyrrha Nikos, the Champion of Mistral?" Weiss asked, surprised by this fact.

"Well, I don't really watch TV all that often. I hardly get any time as it is since I have seven sisters who love to hog the TV." Jaune said sheepishly.

While Weiss was surprised to hear that Jaune has seven sisters, she decided not to focus on that and just try to get his memory going.

"Well maybe you'll recognize her for this. She's the very same girl who's on every box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes." stated Weiss.

Now that got Jaune's memory going.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! You know, I don't understand why such a beautiful and talented girl like yourself would waste her time advertising a cereal that doesn't even taste good." Jaune said.

Pyrrha just smiled, knowing that it was true. But she did blush a little bit at Jaune's complements.

"I admit it wasn't my proudest moment." Pyrrha said.

"And what's your name?" Jaune asked the bunny girl.

"I… I'm Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina."

She was surprised when Yang put her arm around the girl's shoulders in a friendly gesture, making the girl tense up.

"Hey, no need to be shy around us. We're not gonna rip your ears off, if that's what you're thinking." Yang said.

Velvet just looked down and shuffled her feet nervously. This made Yang recoil in shock as she suddenly realized something very important.

"Oh my god, someone actually TRIED to rip your ears off?!" Yang asked in shock.

"Y… Yes… they did… a lot, actually…" stuttered Velvet.

"Well you don't have to worry about that while we're around! We're not like those other racists out there." Weiss declared.

Velvet gave a small smile at this declaration. It would take time to fully trust these strangers, but she did feel as though they at least won't go back on their word. So she just nodded and sat down with the others.

"So how'd you girls get your crystals?" Jaune asked.

Weiss removed her Condor crystal from her necklace and smiled as the fond memory of how she got it came to mind.

"When I was a little girl, I loved the flying feathered creatures of the world. None more so than the majestic Condor. One day, my mother took me to a nature shoot that she was doing for a magazine publication. We were climbing through the trees when I stumbled upon an abandoned Condor nest. Being the curious little girl that I was, I decided to see what I could find. I climbed into the nest and to my surprise there was the crystal that I treasure so! I brought it back to my mother and she made it into a necklace for me. I've worn it around my neck ever since." Weiss explained.

Jaune honestly couldn't say anything. He was given the black Lion crystal by his grandpa when he was a little boy. He'd always taken good care of it and never let anyone so much as touch it.

"Weird. I found my crystal in the same way, only mine was given to me by a Leopard cub." Yang said.

"I found mine in the water near a Saw Shark meeting ground." Pyrrha added.

"Mine was found in a prairie near a stampeding herd of Buffalo." Velvet said.

"It's kinda strange how there's five of these crystals. Do you think they mean something?" Weiss inquired.

Oh how right you are, Weiss. But I'm afraid that's a story for another time.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	5. Saiyans of Universe 6

_**This one's a more well thought out version of my story Black Saiyan of Arc. What if Jaune, Pyrrha and team RWBY were all Saiyans from Universe 6? And what if Jaune was chosen to represent the Saiyans alongside Cabba in the tournament between Universes 6 and 7?**_

 _ **Title: Saiyan Huntsmen of Universe 6**_

 _ **Pairing: Jaune/Harem**_

 _ **If Adopted, harem must include: Pyrrha, team RWBY, Glynda, Velvet, Vados and a female Frost Demon.**_

* * *

As Vados and Champa flew through the universe in search of fighters for their team in the tournament, the angel just couldn't shake the feeling that hiring an assassin like Hit was a bad idea just waiting to go wrong. But Champa was insistent that they at least run the offer by him. Besides, with the prize money that would be offered to the winning team, how could he say no to a decent payday?

"Lord Champa, I still have my doubts that hiring Hit is a good idea." Vados said.

"Really now, Vados, you worry too much. You're so neeve." Champa said.

"I think you mean naive, lord Champa."

"That too. But I'll tell ya what: if we can find a fighter who's at least as strong as Hit, we'll have them participate in the tournament instead." Champa offered as a compromise.

Vados sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Ugh, I'll take what I can get." Vados said in resignation.

That's when they felt a huge surge of power on a nearby planet that was so strong, they stopped right there. Not needing to exchange words, the two descended upon the planet in order to investigate. What they saw was something so terrible it made them both look on in a mixture of disbelief, horror, anger, sadness and fear.

The surface of the planet was a burning wasteland! It's like a regular wasteland, but on fire! There were smoking craters everywhere, dead bodies littered the ground, and these black creatures wearing bone masks were all converging on a single spot. Vados flew down and picked up the dead body of a baby girl with a raccoon tail, barely a year old from the look of it. The poor little thing had a huge chunk of flesh ripped from the body, most likely by those black creatures. Vados cradled the body as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Champa looked on in sadness. Normally he wouldn't care about a planet's fate, or the fate of its inhabitants. Such indifference comes with the job of being a God of Destruction. But this was just horrible! It was murder on a massive scale! Whoever did this was a heartless tyrant who kills anyone who gets in their way! ...Even children!

"Lord Champa…"

Vados stood up and glared in the direction of a large tower where she sensed a battle was about to reach its epic climax.

"I will find whoever did this and I will beat them to within an inch of their life… **AND HANG THEM UP BY THEIR ENTRAILS!"**

She then flew off as fast as she could towards the tower with Champa being not that far behind. They could both sense the power signature growing stronger and knew exactly what this was. There were people fighting a war. And so far, it looks like one side is losing the battle.

The tower came into view and they could see the fighters now. Several girls and two boys. And they were fighting against a woman who seems to be controlling the fire, a green haired woman with twin kusarigama scythes, a grey haired man with metal legs and a giant of a man with bull horns.

Champa could sense great power in each of these warriors and could tell from the power signatures that they're all part of the Saiyan race of planet Sadala. But they seemed to be more combat ready than most of the Saiyans that Champa knows about. Particularly the blonde boy standing in front of the others.

Deciding to wait on asking if they'd like to join the tournament, the God of Destruction and his attendant began to watch and listen in on this fight.

"...Give it up, Arc! You losers have already lost! Look around… Beacon is destroyed, Vale is destroyed, Ozpin is dead and all the casualties of this fight are nothing more than food for the Grimm!" declared the fire woman known as Cinder Fall.

"That's where you're wrong, Cinder! So long as there is still life in my body and breath in my lungs, I will continue to fight on! And an Arc never goes back on his word!" Jaune shot back defiantly.

Cinder just frowned and began to charge up a huge ball of fire in her hands. She was using as much of the Fall Maiden's power as she could currently handle, not wanting to take any chances of any of these foolish huntsmen surviving.

"Then… playtime is over!" cried Cinder.

Jaune just began to power up with a pinkish black flaming aura. The aura was radiating power that felt akin to a god by what Champa was sensing, but he could tell that this was just the beginning of this Jaune boy's true potential.

Jaune stuck his arms out and cupped his hands together.

" **KA…"**

" **YOU'RE FINISHED, ARC! NO ONE CAN SURVIVE THE POWER OF THE FALL MAIDEN! PREPARE TO DIE WITH THE FOOLISH PEOPLE YOU LOVE!"** yelled Cinder.

" **ME…"**

"Jaune… you have to run…!" said a fatigued Pyrrha.

"Don't throw your life away, Vomit Boy…! You still have so much to live for!" Yang muttered.

Jaune brought his arms closer to his body as this blackish pink energy began to build up within the palms of his hands.

" **HA…"**

"NO, NOT OUR FEARLESS LEADER!" cried Nora as Ren hugged her to try and calm her down. "IT WAS JUST A TOURNAMENT, RENNY! HOW COULD IT ALL GO SO WRONG?!"

"Nora, the laws of probability can be a real mean…"

"This isn't over yet!" Ruby said, cutting Ren off.

" **ME…"**

Weiss looked on at how strong Jaune has become. While she was a bit jealous, she was proud that her friend and secret crush had come so far from the scraggly weakling he once was. He used to always be the one who needed saving, and yet here he was saving them instead. It truly made her heart flutter.

"Ruby's right. Because we all believe in the future of Remnant while Cinder and her gang don't. And when you believe, you always have a chance!" Blake declared.

Cinder sneered at those about to die in the fires of the Fall Maiden.

"Oh, how touching. **BUT I'M THROUGH WITH YOU AND THIS MISERABLE SCHOOL! DIIIIEEEEE!"**

Cinder fired off a huge blast of condensed fire which caused most of the group to look on in fear. But Jaune wasn't about to let them die on his watch.

" **HAAAAAAAA!"**

Jaune thrust his arms forward and shot a huge beam of black energy with a bright pink outer shell. The two attacks collided in the middle as a battle for dominance began. Cinder grunted as she continued to feed more power into the flames, but knew that if she didn't win this clash soon her aura would run dry. Jaune also grunted, gritting his teeth as he strained to overpower his foe.

Vados and Champa could only watch in awe. To think this planet could produce such capable fighters…! They both were surprised that they didn't find this planet sooner!

" **Why don't you just give up now and go to hell!"** yelled Cinder.

" **YOU'RE THE ONE'S WHO'RE GOING TO HELL, BITCH!"** yelled Jaune.

Summoning more power from within, his blast grew bigger and began to push back the column of fire.

"No…!" said Cinder in a warning tone.

Soon the blast was halfway to her and her group.

"No no no…!" panicked Adam Taurus.

The blast kept propelling itself towards them until it was upon them!

"Nonononononononono-"

And WHAM! All of those leading the attack were engulfed in the destructive force of Jaune's attack!

" **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"**

Their last word faded out along with Jaune's attack. Cinder and her group were no more, disintegrated in the sheer ferocity and power of the strange energy that Jaune had used against them.

* * *

 _ **/To Be Continued/Up for Adoption\**_


	6. The Ghost Saiyan God of Planet Sadala

_**AN: I've been on a bit of a DBZ craze for awhile now. Sorry if you're getting tired of all the DBZ crossovers I've been posting. But I hope you like this one.**_

 _ **Summary: What if when Danny last fought Vlad, the crazed fruit loop used a special grenade that propelled him through space and time? And what if this grenade transported Danny to Planet Sadala: the original home planet of the Saiyans? How will Danny adapt to this new life as not only half ghost, but also half Saiyan? And when the time for him to go back comes… will he want to go back?**_

 _ **Pairing: Danny x OC (May add at least one ghost girl later on if made into a full story.)**_

 _ **Title: The Ghost Saiyan God of Planet Sadala**_

 _ **Word count per chapter: At least 6000**_

* * *

Danny was walking home from school looking deeply depressed. The girl he loved, Sam Manson, has fallen for another.

And the day started out so well, too.

First of all, there had been no ghost attacks the day before so Danny was able to finally return home before curfew and get a full night's sleep. Next thing he knows, he gets up to some actual peace at home since his parents decided to take a small vacation from ghost hunting and took up some hobbies to keep themselves occupied. Maddie took up crochet while Jack started building model ships. After that, Danny managed to get to school on time and was shocked to see Dash and the rest of the A-Lists finally get what's coming to them!

Karma can be a real pain in the butt, can't it?

Anyways, after he got over the shock, he was actually pretty happy about it and proceeded to finally work on getting his grades up. But he'd also resolved to finally confess to his long time friend, Sam.

He's had a crush on her since their final year of middle school, but never worked up the nerve to tell her. Mainly because of the fact that he was afraid that she didn't feel the same way about him. And every other time he tried to confess, a ghost attack happened! It's like the universe just doesn't want them to end up together! But he finally decided to at least try.

After all, if he didn't at least try , it would haunt him for the rest of his life. So finally, after school let out Danny went off to find his goth crush and finally tell her how he feels about her.

What he came across broke his heart into over a thousand pieces.

Sam was standing under a tree making out with the new exchange student, Gregory. He was too late! She had already found someone else!

So here he was now, wandering the streets of Amity Park in a deep depression.

"This really sucks! Just once I wish that nothing bad would happen for at least ONE day in my miserable life! I might as well crawl in a hole and die somewhere! Maybe none of my enemies will find me if I just lay low for awhile and not fly around like a jackass saying…"

"THIS WORLD BELONGS TO TECHNUS!" shouted the scientist ghost as he flew off towards an electronic store.

"I was gonna say 'come and get me, Pariah Dark', but that works too!" Danny said.

Quickly checking to make sure no one was around, Danny Fenton transformed into his ghostly alter ego known as Danny Phantom before flying off after him. At the same time though, Vlad Plasmius was flying around in search of a test subject for his newest creation. With little success, might I add.

"This is hopeless! I'll never find a good test subject at this rate! I might as well be looking for a needle in a haystack! Maybe I should just lay low for awhile and not fly around like a jackass saying…"

" **Come to papa, ya Einstein reject!"** yelled Danny as he flew by.

"I was going to say 'come and get me, Pariah Dark', but that works too!" Vlad said.

And so, Vlad flew off after the young Halfa with the intent of using him as a test subject for his new weapon. One that would hopefully get him out of his hair forever!

Meanwhile at the Amity Park Mall Electronics Department, everything seemed to be quite normal at the moment. People were walking around shopping for electronics and such, some people who were employees were doing their best to advertise and sell new products. And several computers, TVs, phones and other electronic equipment were being enveloped in ghostly green energy while being pulled towards an unknown source and sending the shoppers into a panic.

Yep! All perfectly normal in a day in Amity Park!

...Hey wait! That's not normal!

Evil laughter rings throughout the mall as the camera pans to reveal Technus working his evil ways and assimilating several thousand pieces of technology to himself. And you know what? It seems to be making him stronger!

"YES, RUN! RUN IN TERROR OF I, TECHNUS! MASTER OF ALL THINGS MACHINE AND ELECTRONIC!" declared the ghost.

"Yeah, yeah, Technus. We've heard it all before!"

Technus turned around in time for a foot to make contact with his face. The force of which propelled him into a wall and knocked the stolen technology off of his spectral form. He shook the cobwebs from his head and glared up at Danny.

"So you've decided to interfere in my affairs again, Ghost Boy. Well, you won't be interfering again once I, Technus, master of…"

The ghostly scientist was cut off by the suction power of the Fenton Thermos pulling him into the small device. Technus screamed in outrage as he was sucked into the thermos before Danny capped it so the specter wouldn't get away.

"Master of long, boring speeches!" quipped Danny.

"Well that didn't last real long!"

Danny scowled and looked back to see Vlad in his ghost form glaring at him with a smirk on his face. Held in his hand was a small spherical device that was silver with glowing pink accents. It gave off a bad vibe that made Danny's skin crawl.

"What are you doing here, Vlad? Another convoluted plan to try and kill my dad so you can marry my mom?" Danny questioned irritably.

"Not this time, Daniel. No… this time, I'm merely here to test my latest creation; the Plasmius Time Bomb!" Vlad replied. "With it, I can send a ghost to any point in space and time that I choose, thus keeping them from EVER returning to this timeline! And guess who my lucky test subject is…!"

As Vlad pushed a few buttons on the grenade, he punched in a random place and time in the distant past. The capsule of the grenade opened as a huge pink energy field began growing within the palm of Vlad's hand. He rose this hand above his head as the energy field began to get stronger and bigger than all of Amity Park. Fortunately for Vlad, he made a fail-safe in the grenade so that it will only work on his intended target.

"If you think I'm gonna just sit here and let you hit me with that, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" shouted Danny.

The boy charged up a ghost ray in his hand and shot it right at the grenade, hoping to set it off before Vlad could throw it. Vlad just smirked, not at all bothered by the boy's efforts to stop the inevitable.

"I'll show you some beautiful fireworks…!" Vlad said.

He threw the grenade and it slowly closed in on Danny. The boy's ghost ray made contact, only to be absorbed by the outer energy field.

" **Whaaat?!"**

There was no time to dodge as the blast engulfed Danny and sent searing pain through his body as the boy screamed in fear and outrage. Vlad's shoulders began to shake as he was enjoying the pain he was putting Danny through.

"Hm Hm Hm Hm! **NYA HA HA HA HA HA!"** laughed Vlad.

Within the field of the time grenade, Danny began to have these visions of events that he knew nothing about. A lush planet that was virtually untouched by technology. A race of humanoids with black hair and monkey tails. Himself seated on a throne. And a faceless woman who must've been his wife.

His eyes began to turn white as he somehow felt his DNA changing once again in a similar fashion to how he obtained his more ghostly powers. And that's the last thing Danny felt before his whole world went black as night.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

* * *

 _ **Danny's POV.**_

I scrunched up my face as I felt sunlight hit my face and awoke with a gasp. I sat up and looked around to see that I'm in a house that looks to be carved out of stone, but something felt different about me. I sat up and got out of the bed I was in and looked down at myself. Somehow I've gone from being a scrawny weakling to having a lean and compact build of muscle. Nothing like Dash and those jocks at school.

Although I'm naked from the waist up, at least I have pants on, so that's a relief.

" _Where am I…?"_

I walked over to a window and took a look outside. There was a blue sky and several different plants that I don't recognize, and even the landscape looks totally different from Earth.

" _What is this place? The last thing I remember was being caught in that blast that Vlad launched…"_

Try as I might, I couldn't remember anything even remotely close to that time.

" _Damn it! Why can't I remember anything?!"_

"Oh, you're up! How wonderful!"

I looked away from the window and saw two people entering from the door. Both of them looked very similar and wore similar clothing. One of them is a man who looks to be in his mid twenties to early thirties. He has black hair that spikes up in the front and is tied into a ponytail in the back, black eyes, and he has dark tan skin. His build is muscular like that of a martial artist who trains a lot. He's wearing what looks like a pair of pants made from brown cloth and a tunic that looks kind of like a toga mixed with a GI top. It's held closed by a yellow colored rope.

Standing slightly behind him and holding a tray of food is a girl who looks to be at least a year older than me. Unlike the man, she doesn't have spikes in her hair which falls to just above her knees and is tied in a french braid. She also has a thick strand of hair that sticks out from the front of her head, kind of like a Japanese ahoge. Her skin is a natural pale color, and her clothing was made from the same brown fabric as the man's only it's in the design of a skirt and sleeveless top.

But the one thing that these two really have in common is the brown monkey tails that hung freely from the small of their backs.

" _Who're they?"_

The man walked over to the small desk next to the bed I was in, making the girl yelp and quickly follow.

"Nice to see that you're up and about, stranger. When we found you, you were in pretty rough shape! Are you new to planet Sadala?" asked the man.

" _Planet Sadala…? What the hell kind of name is Sadala? Is that where I am now?"_

"You must be a little confused. I think introductions are in order. My name's *Seshahme, and I'm this village's best healer. This here is my daughter, Kayel. She's a bit shy, but she's a good girl with a big heart." said the now named Seshahme.

He picked up a bottle from the desk and popped the cork off the top as he walked over to me.

"Here, let me see your arm for a moment." Seshahme requested.

He took my arm and that's when I saw what must've been remnants of damage that I might have gotten because of Vlad's time bomb. It was a bloody abrasion on my forearm that stings like heck, now that I think about it.

"I must say, your healing abilities are quite remarkable! Even by Saiyan standards! You've gone from having been beaten to a bloody pulp to almost fully healed in just a matter of days!" Seshahme exclaimed.

" _Saiyan…? The hell's a Saiyan?"_

He took that bottle in his hand and started pouring some sort of glowing blue liquid onto my injury. After pouring what must've been a sufficient amount onto my arm, he put the cork back into the bottle to preserve whatever was inside.

I took a closer look at my arm and was actually quite surprised.

" _The pain is fading…! So this stuff must be some form of medicine that they created."_

The medicine stopped glowing and disappeared as it's healing properties faded away. Guess this medicine has only a one-time use.

"Just what the hell is this?! What's going on?!" I asked myself out loud.

Kayel just timidly stepped toward me, still holding the tray of food. Looks like a simple meal of bread, meat and a glass of water. But the size of the portions were ridiculously large! These Saiyans or whatever they are must have really big appetites and very high metabolisms.

"I uh… brought food…" Kayel said nervously.

Naturally, I still have a few trust issues after what happened with she who's name shall not be mentioned. I wanted to decline, but my growling stomach beat me to the punch. Kayel just smiled as she set the tray down on a nearby table.

"I'll just leave it here. There's fresh clothes in the closet over there. I'm sure there's something in there that'll fit you." she told me.

She followed her father out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts. But all I know is that Vlad's time bomb seems to have sent me to a different planet in the universe. But have I really gone back in time?

 ***GURGLE GURGLE***

Meh, I'll think about that later. Right now I'm starving, and I don't want to let perfectly good food go to waste. Especially since my hosts were kind enough to prepare me a meal.

* * *

 _ **Saiyan Name Index**_

 _ **Seshahme: A pun based on Sesame seeds.**_

 _ **Kayel: A pun based on the leafy green, Kale.**_


	7. Digital Huntsmen of the X-Antibody

_**What if Jaune and Team RWBY became members of the Digi-Destined? How would things change if they went on to protect something far greater than even Remnant?**_

* * *

 _ **RWBY/Digimon**_

 _ **Pairing: Jaune x Team RWBY**_

* * *

 _ **Title: Digital Huntsmen of the X-Antibody**_

* * *

Jaune felt as though he was floating for the longest time. He didn't know what happened to him. One minute he and the rest of Team RWBY are standing up for Yang at the Vytal Festival, then there was this horrible blinding light, and then… he didn't know WHAT happened!

"Jaune? Wake up, Jaune! Are you dead?" asked a voice before it asked "Can I have your hoodie if you're dead?"

Jaune struggled to open his eyes for a few moments, but he eventually managed to crack them open.

"Ugh, what happened…?" Jaune asked tiredly.

He managed to fully open his eyes and felt a small weight on his chest. He looked up and saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him. And these ones definitely didn't belong to anyone he knows. Naturally, the Arc boy did the only thing he could think of.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jaune tumbled back a few feet as he stood up to face the odd creature. And he was beginning to think that the tacos he ate for dinner the previous night might've been causing him to hallucinate or something.

"Okay, that's the last time I eat tacos made by Nora!" Jaune said to himself.

And he had a good reason to. That girl replaces the taco shells with pancakes! NOT a good flavor combination.

"Whoa, you've got a serious set of lungs on ya, Jaune! But you don't gotta be scared, I've been waiting all this time for you!" the creature said in a male voice.

Now that Jaune got a good look at the creature, he could tell that it at least wasn't a Grimm. It was pink and seemed to have no limbs. It's face was only a mouth and a pair of green eyes, and it has two long, wavy ears on top of its head. But what set this little guy apart was that he has a scar on his forehead that looks like an X.

"What do you mean you've been waiting for me?" Jaune asked.

"Exactly that! My name's Koromon X, and we're partners!"

"Koromon X… what does the 'X' stand for?" Jaune asked.

Koromon X just grinned and told Jaune what he knew about it.

"It means that I was born with something called an X-Antibody. I don't know what that is or what it's for, but it sounds important somehow."

"Well, all I know is that I've gotta find my friends before something else happens!" Jaune said.

But as he was about to walk off in a random direction, he realized he doesn't know anything about the layout of this land. So he turned to the only person/creature that does.

"Uhh, you want to come with me?" Jaune asked.

"Carry me?" Koromon X asked.

"Huh?"

Jaune yelped in surprise when Koromon X just up and hopped into his arms.

"You've got two long legs, so you can move faster than me. So until we find your friends, I need you to carry me! Now go! Mush! Upward and onward, Blondie!" Koromon X said like an old timey adventurer.

Jaune just rolled his eyes as his new little friend reminded him of Doctor Oobleck and began to walk deeper into the woods. Everything seemed to look the same to Jaune as he just couldn't distinguish any sort of landmark. But luckily, he has Koromon X to help keep him on the straight and narrow. Ain't life grand?

"Hey, Jaune, what do your friends look like?" Koromon X asked.

"Well, the friends who came with me: there's four of them. They're all girls, but they have characteristics that you can't miss. Ruby has black hair with red streaks in it and wears a red cloak with a hood, her older sister, Yang, has long blonde hair and violet eyes, Weiss has white hair in an offset ponytail and a scar on her left eye, and Blake has black hair, yellow eyes and also wears a bow in her hair." Jaune explained.

"Wow, from what you explained, they do sound hard to miss!" Koromon X admitted.

"Jaune? Is that you?"

Jaune and Koromon X turned around to see a girl with long black hair, yellow eyes and a bow in her hair walk out of the foliage.

"Blake! Are you okay?" Jaune asked.

"I'm fine, but I have this strange creature following me." Blake replied.

A small creature that was a paler pink than Koromon X walked out next to Blake, but unlike Koromon X, this one has four stumpy limbs that make it resemble a guinea pig. Also, it has two long wavy ears that cross to form an 'X' at the base.

"Hi there, I'm Tokomon X. Anybody hungry?"

Jaune started to flip out as he realized that another one of these things was here! He flailed around a bit and nearly dropped Koromon X. But he quickly regained his bearings as he realized they probably aren't in their home world anymore.

"What in the world are these guys?!" Jaune asked.

"I don't know, but I think the world we're in now is their home world. I don't know anything about Dust or a Semblance that can traverse worlds." Blake said.

"Yeah. Maybe Weiss knows something about that, I mean she's an expert on Dust." Jaune suggested.

"Jaune! Blake! You're both alive!"

"Ruby, slow down!"

"Yeah, we can't run as fast as you, dolt!"

"Girls, you too?!" Jaune asked.

Three girls ran into the clearing, each matching one of the descriptions that Jaune gave Koromon X. And like Jaune and Blake, all three of them have a strange little creature with them.

"Yeah, we're here too, Vomit boy." Yang said.

"No, I mean those things with you." Jaune clarified.

Yang looked to the creature held in her arms, now understanding what her friend meant. The one she was holding looked kinda like a little dragon with a long body like a snake, yellow skin with red markings, pointed ears, small limbs and lavender eyes.

Weiss has a little ball of purplish-grey fur with stumpy arms and legs, a big zigzagging mouth, black eyes with yellow irises, pointed ears like a fox, and a thick pointy tail. Also, his face has a patch of white fur on it.

Finally, Ruby has a little white puff ball that looks kinda like a marshmallow with eyes, a mouth and golden wings at first glance. But the little one also has an 'X' shaped scar on its forehead, just like Koromon X.

"Oh, these guys? Well…" trailed off Weiss.

She really wasn't sure how to respond. But she did know one thing. These creatures aren't Grimm.

"Hi there! You guys appear pleasant. Dorimon is my name, and I'm quite pleased to meet you." said the Fox looking one.

"And as for me, I'm Kyokyomon! And I'm gonna slither my way to your world! Eh? Eh? Eeehhh?" said the little rock dragon.

His pun made everyone else groan while Yang laughed herself silly at it. Quite ironic how the two of them seem to share the same sense of humor, eh?

"I'm sorry about my brother. He likes to make stupid puns every now and again. Most of the time it's just pranks and puerile practical jokes. I'm his brother, Puttimon X." said the little marshmallow in a squeaky male voice.

Koromon X looked up at Jaune and raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the boy.

"Why did she call you Vomit boy?" Koromon X asked.

"I get motion sickness, so I ended up throwing up on her shoes by accident. That's why she gave me that stupid nickname." Jaune replied.

"So, now that the gang's all here, does anyone have any idea where we are and how we got here?" Yang asked.

All she got was a bunch of negative shakes of the head from her friends.

"Sorry, Yang. But all I remember is that we were trying to stop Ironwood and his troops from throwing you in the slammer, then there was this bright flash of light and I don't remember anything after that!" Weiss said.

Well this is a real beard scratcher for our young heroes. What could a flash of light have to do with being transported to a new world full of strange creatures and no Grimm? It certainly raises quite a few questions. Blake's bow suddenly twitched as she looked towards a few bushes.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Ruby asked.

"I hear voices coming from over there." she replied.

"Blake's right. I can hear them too!" Tokomon X added.

Even though he didn't have a sword, Jaune swallowed his fear and picked up a big stick in case there were hostiles. He walked over to the bushes with everyone else close behind. When he parted the bushes, they saw something that both confused them and made them breathe sighs of relief.

A boy with messy brown hair, goggles and wearing a blue and yellow shirt, a pair of shorts, sneakers and gloves was lying on his back with another Koromon sitting on his chest. But this Koromon lacks the scar on his forehead.

"Tai? Yoo hoo, Tai?" Koromon called.

"Yeah, I'm okay." the now named Tai said as he woke up.

He opened his eyes to reveal that they were a rich brown color. But as soon as he saw the pink thing staring at him, Jaune ended up getting a sense of déjà vu.

He too screamed and backed up a few feet before standing up in fear of the creature.

"THAT IS THE LAST TIME I EAT CAMP FOOD!" Tai proclaimed.

Quite ironic that he said almost exactly what Jaune said earlier, isn't it? The other Koromon started bouncing up to Tai, obviously very excited about something.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid, Tai. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" he said to the still freaked out boy.

"Uh, just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?" Tai asked.

His question didn't seem to deter the little guy, as his smile never left his face… body…? Uh… whatever he has.

"Everything's gonna be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you."

Tai yelped as the little guy leapt into his hands.

"Waiting for me?!" Tai inquired.

"My name's Koromon, and we're partners!"

"Koromon. And that means… talking head?" Tai asked, having calmed down a bit.

Koromon seemed to merely nod before speaking again.

"Hm. It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Tai."

"So what do you mean by partners? And how did you know my name?" Tai asked.

"Excuse us, kid? Are you okay?" Jaune asked as he walked into the clearing.

Tai turned around to face Jaune and his friends, and was visibly relieved to see more humans than just him in the area.

"Well, aside from being totally freaked out, I'm fine." Tai replied before asking "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Jaune Arc. And these are my friends, Ruby Rose…"

"Hi!" chirped Ruby.

"Yang Xiao Long…"

"'Sup?" greeted Yang.

"Blake Belladonna…"

Blake just nodded in greeting.

"And Weiss Schnee."

"I'd shake hands, but yours appear to be full at the moment." quipped Weiss.

"Tai, is that you?"

* * *

 _ **Jaune's POV.**_

* * *

We all turned around to see a new kid show up. He looked like he was around the same age as Tai, but he had spiky auburn colored hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He also wears an orange button up shirt, and a pair of green cargo shorts.

"Izzy? You're here too?" Tai asked.

"That's right. And I have this pink thing following me." Izzy said.

That's when another creature walked… crawled…? Out from the bushes next to the child. It too had a pink body, only it had big brown eyes, and a pair of arms with three, brown, stumpy fingers at the ends. It spoke up in a squeaky male voice.

"It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?"

Both me and Tai flailed our arms around as we freaked out again. In the process, we accidentally dropped Koromon and Koromon X. Though it didn't seem to hurt either of them as the bounced on the ground. But Tai was the one to ask about this.

"ANOTHER ONE?! What ARE they?!"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually."

"I believe that those remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form." Izzy hypothesized. "I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure."

"Ya think? It's weird." Tai added.

I crouched down to get a better feel of our surroundings using my Aura. Something about this place was pretty unusual, and not in the natural way. I mean in the weird, we're going to die kind of way. ...What? I've gotten that feeling more times than I care to count due to fighting Grimm as long as I have.

"The vegetation seems lush, although the soil is quite common." I said, reporting my findings.

"Nothing is common in Digi-World." Motimon said.

"That's right, Jaune. You're in the Digi-World!" Koromon X added.

I scratched my head when Koromon X said that, but wasn't complaining since she gave us an idea of where we are. Although, Tai and Izzy still didn't seem all that convinced.

"And just where is the Digi-World?" Tai asked.

"Well, I don't care so much where it is. I want to know WHAT it is." Weiss said.

"I guess I'll just have to take a look for myself." Tai added.

* * *

 _ **Tai's POV.**_

* * *

I climbed up to the top of the tallest tree I could find and sat on a branch that looked strong enough to support my weight. The sudden appearance of Jaune and his friends does raise a few questions, but I'll save those for later. I've gotta figure out where we are, and find the others.

I reached into my pocket, and took out my mini telescope. I put it to my eye, and started looking for any landmarks that I might recognize. But what I saw really threw me for a loop.

"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite isn't anywhere near the ocean. And I don't remember those mountains being there." I say to myself. "Hmmm, something tells me a compass isn't going to help much."

As I kept looking around, the little pink guy from earlier climbed up and sat on the branch next to me.

"Hey, Tai, what do ya see?" he asked.

"Nothing I recognize…" I say back when something catches my eye. "Huh? Wait, what's that?"

It looks like a giant red and green kuwagata beetle with four arms, two legs, and a massive pair of pincers flying through the sky. It looped around and started flying in mine and little guy's direction.

"Look at that! It's some kind of giant, red beetle. And it's flying right at us!"

I took my telescope off of my eye and saw that the beetle was a lot closer than I thought. The little guy and I ducked down on our respective branches just in time for the top half of the tree to get sliced off by a pincer. The others down on the ground were sent into a major panic from the initial attack.

I CAN'T WATCH! THAT IS ONE SERIOUSLY BAD DIGIMON, EVEN WHEN HE'S IN A GOOD MOOD!" I heard Motimon say from the ground.

"Motimon's right! That bug ain't nothin' to sneeze at!" added Kyokyomon.

"That's just great." Izzy complained.

The beetle circled around again, fully intent on killing us! I managed to right myself back on the branch, just as the little guy started explaining who this guy is.

"WATCH OUT! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid Digimon, vicious and ruthless! With teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!" Little Guy explained.

"Who needs a gardener?" I asked rhetorically.

I was panicking a lot as Kuwagamon closed in on us, but the little guy did something totally crazy. He jumped off his branch, took a deep breath, and shot pink bubbles from his mouth. They hit Kuwagamon, but they didn't do much. The little guy took a glancing blow, but he at least veered off course just enough to hit the tree while knocking me down from my branch.

I expected to hit the ground, but was surprised to be caught by one of those women. What was her name? Blake? She set me down on my feet, and started checking me for injuries.

"Tai, are you okay?" Izzy asked in concern.

"Well, I have had better days, but I'm okay. Blake kept me from taking a pretty bad fall."

I couldn't say much of anything else as the little guy from before landed hard on the ground. We all gasped in shock and slight fear for his safety.

"Little guy!" I called moving to pick him up. "You should pick on bugs your own size. What's your name? Koromon?"

"That's me." He replied.

I smiled at him, touched by his act of kindness.

"You're pretty brave, for a little guy. I'm impressed."

Koromon smiled at me from the compliment I gave him.

"It was nothing." Koromon replied.

* * *

 _ **Regular POV.**_

* * *

"Uh, guys? He's coming right at us again!" Izzy warned.

"Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone! This way!" Motimon said as he hopped off.

Our group of fourteen, counting their Digimon, wasted no time in following him but Kuwagamon was still right on our tails. His menacing roars echoed through the forest as he kept chasing after his chosen prey. His massive pincers chopped the tops off of many unfortunate trees that just so happened to be in his way.

"Hurry up! For having two long legs, you people are awfully slow!" Motimon complained. "Hurry, inside this tree!"

Motimon jumped at a tree, and seemed to faze right into it. The humans were startled by this at first, but Tai and Jaune quickly got over it as the young boy grabbed Izzy's arm and dragged him into the tree. Jaune and the others jumped in right after them, and were amazed by what they saw.

While the outside of the tree looked the same as any other tree, but the inside of it looked like slabs of metal that had been welded together. It was both incredible, and very confusing.

"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asked.

"It's a hiding tree, silly." Motimon replied.

"Hiding tree. Why am I not surprised?" Blake asked with a blank look.

"Your guess is as good as mine, sister." Tokomon X added.

Everyone heard more of Kuwagamon's roars from outside the tree, and hunkered down. They figured that if they stayed quiet long enough, he'd give up the hunt and go away. Or at least choose to go after a different prey item.

It seemed to work. Kuwagamon's roars began to grow fainter as he left the area. He was obviously pissed off that he'd missed his target, but went off in search of new prey.

"I think he's gone." Ruby said to the others.

"All clear! You all can come out now." Says a new voice that clearly belonged to a girl.

Our heroes and heroines walked out of the tree to see a girl who looked about Tai's age. She had tan skin, brown eyes, and reddish orange hair. She was wearing a strange looking blue hat, a yellow tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers, and a pair of red gloves.

"Sora!" Tai said, relieved to see a friend. "We were just setting up a trap for that big bug."

That's when we noticed another one of those odd creatures by Sora's feet. It was also pink, but it was a few shades darker than Koromon, Koromon X, Tokomon X or Motimon. It had blue leaves and a red stem on its head, green eyes, and a slight beak.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." it greeted in a female voice.

"Tai, Izzy, ladies and gentleman, meet Yokomon - my own personal something or other." Sora introduced.

"Looks kinda like a radish." Tai said.

"Nice observation, Tai." Yang said rhetorically.

"Must be another one of them. Whatever they are." Izzy said.

Everyone looked back towards Koromon X and the others, wondering what they are. That's when Weisd felt a major migraine coming on. ANOTHER one of them showed up! This one was another Tokomon, only this one lacks the crisscrossing ears of Tokomon X.

"They're popping up everywhere!" Izzy said.

"I know!" Weiss complained.

"Hello, I am Tokomon." It introduced in a male voice before turning to the trees. "Hey, TK, over here!"

"Coming!" replied the voice of a small child.

"Tokomon, there you are!"

"TK!" called an older voice.

Two new boys came running out from the trees. One of them was obviously the youngest in the group, looking to be about six or seven years old. He had light skin, short, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wears a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone.

The older boy looked like he was around Tai and Sora's age. He has spiky blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless green shirt, brown gloves, blue jeans, and dark brown shoes with gray soles. Held under his arm was a small creature that looked like an earless, orange furred ape head with red eyes, and a big, black horn sticking out of the top of his head… Body…? Oh, forget it!

"Hey, Matt, you too?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm here too." the older blonde answered.

"No, he means that creature under your arm." Jaune elaborated.

Matt looked at the little guy.

"Oh, t-this guy? Well, uh…"

"Hello. You appear pleasant." the little guy said. "Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you."

While TK and Tokomon were cuddling like the children they were, Jaune was busy trying to make sense of what was going on. Being the best strategist between teams RWBY and JNPR meant he needed to stay at the top of his game if they were to come out alive. But Jaune couldn't think straight, because a screaming, blue haired, glasses wearing boy was running right towards the group. And Tai seemed to know who this is.

"Joe?"

Now that Jaune got a closer look, he could see yet another creature was floating along right behind Joe. It resembled a blue eyed, grey skinned plesiosaur hatchling with only the front flippers, a shorter neck, and a strange, orange hair on its head.

"Help me! This thing…! This thing…! It won't leave me alone!" Joe cried, stopping in front of us.

"Hey, who you calling a thing?" the creature asked as he perched on Joe's shoulder. "I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon."

Joe started freaking out again after Bukamon introduced himself and looked helplessly at our gathered group. And obviously, he was oblivious as to how they could be so calm, given the situation.

"What's wrong with you guys?! Can't you see this creature hanging off of me?" Joe asked.

He looked down, and noticed the others by our feet. No one was really surprised by the child's freak out.

"They're everywhere! What are they?!" Joe demanded to know.

Bukamon floated down to join his friends, as he started them off.

"We're -"

"- Digimon! Digital Monsters!" They exclaimed all at once.

Now this REALLY shocked everyone. Jaune and his entourage knew that they definitely weren't in Remnant anymore, but this was just plain ridiculous!

"Digital MONSTERS?" Tai asked.

"Yes, Digimon!" They replied back.

"We're not just Digital Monsters; we're much more than that. We're kinda cute." Koromon said.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon added.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon continued.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon elaborated.

"We can be funny." Bukamon added with a laugh.

"And adorable." Tokomon said.

"And we can also be some of the most courageous." Dorimon added.

"Or even the greatest of comedians!" Kyokyomon said.

"Some of us value friendship over anything else." Puttimon X added.

"We can be lovable!" Tokomon X said.

"And majorly quick witted!" Koromon X finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you got here. Except the bugs." Sora said.

"The self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Tai continued.

"No autographs, please." Matt said.

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands, if you had any." Joe said.

"Izzy here is our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And last, but not least, this little guy is, uh…"

"TK. Call me TK. And I'm not as small as I look."

Jaune stepped forward and began his own introduction.

"Some of you here know us already, but we'll reintroduce ourselves. My name's Jaune Arc, and these are my friends from Beacon Academy. The girl with the bow in her hair is Blake."

"Do you happen to have any libraries or bookstores?" Blake asked.

"Our blonde brawler here is Yang Xiao Long."

"Yup! I'mma just stand here and keep being awesome!" Yang proclaimed.

"Ruby here is Yang's little sister and our resident weapons expert."

"If we could find a forge around here, I could make us all some pretty good temporary weapons to protect ourselves." Ruby said whilst pondering their situation.

"And finally, we have Weiss Schnee. She's the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Charmed to meet you all!" Weiss said.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked.

"What happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now now, her name is Mimi." Tai chided.

"Perhaps she's picking flowers, or on a nature hike." Izzy suggested.

Izzy was interrupted by a blood curdling scream piercing the air. Which was far more painful for Blake, due to her ultra sensitive hearing.

 **"AAAHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"**

"Come on!" Tai said.

"We're right behind you!" Ruby followed up.

They all ran towards where they heard the scream, knowing that we probably didn't have much time. Ruby decided against using her speed Semblance, knowing that everyone else would have trouble keeping up otherwise.

"Ok, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy admitted.

"Mimi, where are you?" Tai called out.

Eventually, we saw a girl - who they assumed was Mimi - running for her life with a plant like creature.

Mimi is a girl with light skin, long wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. She mostly wears her hair tied back in a high ponytail with a yellow hair band, with long strands framing her face. She wears a western-style red dress with a buttoned turtleneck, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around the wrists, pink socks, and brown and white shoes. She also wears a large pink cowgirl hat with a white drawstring.

"Mimi, it's okay!" Tai said, trying to calm her down.

But Jaune and the girls could sense that there was something chasing the child. Something very big, very familiar, and VERY hungry. And it did not take them very long to figure out what it was.

"That isn't what she's running from. Stay here, kids!" Yang ordered as she ran towards the girl.

"Yang, wait!" Tai called.

That's when he and the others saw what our heroes from Remnant had sensed. It was none other than Kuwagamon who was chasing the young girl!

"It's that big bug again!" Tai said in horror.

 **"HIT THE DIRT!"** Yang yelled as her eyes turned red.

Fortunately, Mimi did what Yang said and dived to the ground. Calling on her immense strength, Yang leapt up and threw a wicked right hook at Kuwagamon, hitting him square in the face! But he proved to be far more durable than she thought, as he was only pushed back a few feet from her punch. But she didn't let that deter her!

 **"Why don't you pick on someone your own species, ya overgrown piece of frog food!"** Yang yelled.

Kuwagamon roared in anger, but he flew off anyway. Although, Yang and the others highly doubted that they've seen the last of him.

"Mimi, are you alright?" the plant asked in a feminine voice, proving that she's a female.

"I think so." Mimi breathed.

"Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you!"

Sora and Jaune walked up to Mimi, and tried to calm her down. Jaune was well versed in field medicine so he started searching for injuries, knowing that Mimi might have gotten hurt running from that oversized beetle.

"It's okay now." Sora said.

"Oh, Sora."

Jaune stopped his examination as soon as Mimi was calmer.

"Good, you're not hurt. You are one very lucky girl." Jaune said to Mimi.

"Thank you mister…"

"Jaune Arc. Just call me Jaune."

"WATCH OUT, HERE HE COMES AGAIN!" Tai informed.

And he was right. Kuwagamon apparently was very determined to get his prey. And they knew that meant them!

"RUN!" Sora shouted.

Everyone began to run for their lives as the giant, predatory beetle flew after them. Jaune and the girls were mentally cursing themselves for losing their weapons, but knew it probably wouldn't make much of a difference. Kuwagamon's exoskeleton was just way too strong!

"GET DOWN!" Matt called as he pushed TK to the ground.

Everyone else followed, allowing Kuwagamon to fly over them while cutting more trees in the process.

"Will this nightmare never end!?" Joe asked, cringing as a tree fell near him. "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"Now is hardly the time to file a lawsuit!" Jaune quipped.

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon warned.

"Ok, that does it, no more running away!" Tai exclaimed.

"I agree with Tai. That bug has attacked us for the last time!" Jaune added, punching his palm in agreement.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right, there's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said.

"And not win anyway." Izzy added.

Reluctantly, they began running again as they tried to find a way to evade Kuwagamon's continued assault. But their run for survival came to an abrupt end when they stopped at a cliff.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked rhetorically.

Tai and Jaune began to approach the edge, hoping to find a way down. Perhaps there were some vines growing on the side of the cliff that could be used as a makeshift rope ladder.

"Be careful, Tai. And you too, Jaune." Sora warned.

"There's no way down." Tai reported.

"He's right. We have find another way!" Jaune added.

"Another way WHERE?" Sora asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Kuwagamon burst through the underbrush! He roared as he once again missed our young heroes, and Jaune immediately started dragging Tai to the others. And a good thing, too. Because Kuwagamon is circling back again!

"WATCH OUT, GUYS!" Sora shouted.

Jaune may have been too busy dragging Tai to safety, but he still noticed that Koromon and Koromon X were bouncing to the rescue.

"Here I go!" Koromon said.

"Don't forget me!" Koromon X added.

They inhaled, and blew more pink bubbles at Kuwagamon. Unfortunately, like the last time, these bubbles had no effect.

"Oh no, not again!" Tai exclaimed.

Jaune could only watch in horror Koromon and Koromon X were knocked out of the air by Kuwagamon.

 **"DIGIMON, ATTACK!"** Yokomon yelled, as each and every one of the digimon blew bubbles at Kuwagamon.

However, they were all knocked away by Kuwagamon. But this time, the attack was not in vain. Kuwagamon flew off course, and crashed into a cluster of trees. The group heard a low growling sound which they chalked up to being how Kuwagamon groans in pain.

"Yokomon!" Sora exclaimed.

All of the digimon were injured. The wounds themselves weren't fatal, but it hurt like heck.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" Tai asked.

"Sorry. It's just; I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon said.

"Crazy guy." Tai said.

Every member of this group rushed over to their digimon partners, worry written clearly on their faces.

"Yokomon." Sora said.

"Tanemon, talk to me." Mimi begged.

"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy theorized as he picked Motimon up.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" TK asked.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up." Matt said.

"Bukamon, wake up." Joe said.

"Koromon X, talk to me, are you alright?" Jaune asked.

He couldn't live with himself if he allowed another of his friends to get hurt when he could have done something to prevent it. Though he was slightly relieved to see that Koromon X was the least injured out of all of them.

"I'm fine. We X-Antibody types are made of sterner stuff." Koromon X replied.

"Puttimon X! Whatever you do, please don't go into the light!" Ruby begged.

"Kyokyomon… Why'd you do it?!" demanded an almost sobbing Yang.

"Sorry, Yang… but I'm not gonna let one of my friends get hurt on my watch…!" Kyokyomon declared.

"Dorimon…" whispered Weiss.

"Pull yourself together, Tokomon X! You've got to wake up!" Blake cried desperately.

Suddenly, they heard Joe cry out in worry. Everyone looked over to see Kuwagamon stomping his way out of the trees.

" _Sweet Monty Oum above, Kuwagamon is PISSED!"_ Jaune thought to myself.

"Get back!" Matt exclaimed.

Everyone ran towards the edge of the cliff with their Digimon clutched in their arms. Kuwagamon continued to roar in anger and hunger as he snapped his pincers at them. The situation seems quite hopeless now, doesn't it?

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said.

"Me too. I guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said in agreement.

"I knew I should've brought my bug spray." Matt complained.

"Everybody get ready to run!" Ruby ordered.

Kuwagamon once again roared and snapped his pincers at our heroes and heroines. Well, if our team from Remnant is going to die, at least they'll have prevented these kids from being claimed by the cold clutches of death. But that's when Koromon said something that stunned them all.

"No, we fight!"

"Huh?" Tai said.

"That's right, it's the only way. Stand and fight." Koromon said.

"Give it up, will ya?" Tai said.

"No, Koromon's right, it's time to show what we're made of." Motimon said.

"No don't!" Izzy pleaded.

"They're right!" Yokomon said.

"No way! It's hopeless; you're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora said.

"Let me go, Let me go, Let me go, Let me go!" Tsunomon exclaimed, struggling to get out of Matt's grip.

"Yes! We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it!" Tokomon said, trying to get out of TK's grip.

"Let me go, Let me go, Let me go!" Bukamon exclaimed, flapping his arms to get out of Joe's arms.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked. Tanemon nodded her head.

Jaune looked at Koromon X, and saw that he too wanted to fight. He looked at him… and Jaune could see a bit of himself in the little one. He wanted to protect everyone, however he can. He smiled and set him down.

"Go on, Koromon X. You can do it!" Jaune encouraged.

"You're not gonna try to stop me?" Koromon X asked.

Jaune shook his head.

"No way. And do you know why?" Jaune asked. Not waiting for a response, he continued. "Because I know that deep within, you have the power to take down Kuwagamon and save your friends! But you won't be alone! You've got all of us on your side!"

Jaune reached down and grabbed a big stick to use as a makeshift sword.

"Now, come on. Let's show that oversized maggot who is really at the top of the food chain!"

Koromon X smiled and nodded.

"Yang, you're probably going to be mad about this, but I'm going out there too!" Kyokyomon declared.

"What are you, crazy?!" Yang asked incredulously.

"He's right! Our only option left is to stand and fight!" Dorimon added.

"Yeah, what he said!" Puttimon X declared.

"Don't think I'm letting you guys have all the fun!" Tokomon X said as he wriggled his way out of Blake's arms.

"I'm sorry Tai." Koromon said, before flying out of Tai's arms.

The other Digimon quickly followed suit.

"Come on, Digimon!" Koromon said, leading the charge.

As all of the Digimon charged in to attack Kuwagamon with Jaune by their side, they all heard their partners begging for them to retreat.

 **"It's useless! Yokomon!"** Sora exclaimed.

 **"Don't do it, Motimon!"** Izzy shouted.

 **"No wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!"** Matt called out.

 **"Don't go!"** TK cried.

 **"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!"** Joe shouted out worriedly.

 **"Tanemon! Be careful!"** Mimi said.

" **Puttimon X! You can't go!"** Ruby cried.

" **Kyokyomon, please come back!"** Yang begged.

" **Dorimon… You'd better come back alive, you little dolt!"** Weiss threatened with tears in her eyes.

Blake's lower lip quivered as she tried not to cry. She knew that Jaune would be okay with Koromon X by his side, but the thought of losing Tokomon X just made her heart hurt. Even though she's only just met the little guy, she's gotten quite attached to him. So she did the only thing she could do at that time…

" **YOU CAN DO IT, TOKOMON X!"** cheered Blake.

 **"No! Don't Koromon, come back!"** Tai called as he attempted to run after Koromon.

Suddenly, there was a mysterious glow coming from Tai and the others. Our heroes from Remnant looked over to see that there were seven devices of similar design clipped to their bodies.

A similar glow manifiested in front of Jaune and the others as they each grabbed a ball of light. The light died down to reveal five more devices of the same design as the children's. And the screens on them were glowing with a rainbow light! Then, a dark cloud appeared above the digimon, and twelve rainbow colored lights beams descended over them and caused them to change shape.

 **"KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… AGUMON!"**

Agumon is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. He also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, and his legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. His tail is stubby, and his head and snout are almost as large as the rest of his body.

" **KOROMON X DIGIVOLVE TO… AGUMON X!"**

Agumon X looks almost the same as Agumon, only he has these blue stripes all over his body in a similar fashion to a tiger.

" **TOKOMON X DIGIVOLVE TO… MONODRAMON!"**

Monodramon is a small purple dragon-like Digimon that is bipedal in body structure. He has red and yellow markings on his body, small wings on his arms, and three drill shaped claws on each hand.

 **"YOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… BIYOMON!"**

Biyomon is a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on her crest, blue borders on two of her head feathers and her tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on her wings and feet. She wears a metallic ring on her left leg.  
 **  
"MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… TENTOMON!"**

Tentomon resembles an enormous ladybug. He has six legs in total, with the front pair used as arms with grey talons at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but does when he eats.

 **"TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GABUMON!"**

Gabumon is a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusual pink markings.

" **DORIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GABUMON X!"**

Gabumon X for all intents and purposes looks exactly like Gabumon. However, he has one arm exposed from the fur pelt he's wearing, floppier ears like a dog, and the claws on his pelt, namely his left arm, are longer and sharper. He also has a bushier tail like a beast and is more feral in his appearance.

 **"TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… PATAMON!"**

Patamon is a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are orange.

 **"BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GOMAMON!"**

Gomamon is a white, furry seal with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out.  
 **  
"TANEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… PALMON!"**

Palmon is a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She has a small tail and small bumps lining her back.

" **KYOKYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… RYUDAMON!"**

Ryudamon is a tricky Digimon to describe. He looks like a furry yellow dragon that wears black samurai armor. He stands on two feet with two small arms that have sharp claws at the end, and despite the heavy and durable appearance of his armor, he doesn't look the least bit slow.

" **PUTTIMON X DIGIVOLVE TO… SALAMON X!"**

Salamon X is a small Digimon that looks like a pure white puppy dog. He has long, floppy ears, no toes on his paws, and he wears a huge golden ring around his neck like a collar.

The light soon died down to reveal our heroes' Digimon allies in their new forms. They were all astounded by what they were seeing, and I think that even Kuwagamon was surprised.

"Look at them! What happened to the little guys?!" Sora asked.

"They're… bigger." Tai replied.

"That's putting it lightly, Tai." Blake quipped.

With a battle cry, the Digimon charged at Kuwagamon and rammed him at full force. But they were easily swatted away by the larger beetle Digimon. They landed hard on the ground, but just got right back up.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Agumon growled.

In response to this, Kuwagamon started flapping his wings again and tried to take flight. But our heroes' Digimon friends weren't about to let that happen.

 **"Poison Ivy!"** Palmon chanted.

She extended her fingers like vines, and easily grappled Kuwagamon in order to prevent him from escaping. Patamon flew up, and readied an attack of his own.

 **"Boom Bubble!"**

Patamon inflated his body, and shot a bubble of compressed power at the giant beetle. It hit its mark, doing damage with concussive energy. Tentomon buzzed up and shot off an attack of his own.

 **"Super Shocker!"**

Our group of protagonists was astounded by the fact that Tentomon shot a blast of electricity from his antennae. It hit home and sent Kuwagamon to the ground just in time to get tripped up by Gomamon and Ryudamon. Agumon X and Agumon, along with Gabumon, Gabumon X, Monodramon and Biyomon were ready to hit him as well.

"Stand back, everyone!" Agumon warned. **"Pepper Breath!"** he and Agumon X intoned as they shot fireballs at Kuwagamon.

Both attacks hit their target just as Gabumon and the others followed up with their own attacks.

 **"Blue Blaster!"**

Gabumon and Gabumon X opened their mouths, and shot a pair of concentrated streams of blue fire at their foe.  
 **  
"Spiral Twister!"** Biyomon shot a spiral of green fire at Kuwagamon.

" **Air Blast!"** intoned Monodramon as he shot a compressed blast of air from his mouth.

All of the attacks were spot on, and caused Kuwagamon's head to catch fire. Kuwagamon roared in pain, then reared his head back and roared some more in order to douse the flames.

"Now, all together!" Agumon X ordered.

All of them shot their attacks at Kuwagamon, and they all hit him in the chest. This caused his body to ignite with a massive amount of flame. But that wasn't the end of it.

 **"Puppy Paw!"**

Salamon X ran up to Kuwagamon, jumped up and landed a solid punch right in the overgrown bug's kisser! The giant bug roared in pain one last time before falling back into the trees and groaning in defeat.

Our heroes stood there in shock, barely able to process what had happened. It was just amazing!

"They made vaporware out of him!" Izzy said in awe.

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon laughed, as all of the digimon ran to their tamers.

Tai just broke out into a huge grin and ran over to hug his Digimon partner..

"Koromon, or Agumon or whoever you are you did it! You did it! You did it!" Tai cheered.

Everyone smiled and laughed as they celebrated with their Digimon. Even Weiss was laughing and hugging Gabumon X as they celebrated their victory.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard huh?" Tentomon asked Izzy.

"So how'd I do, boss?" Agumon X asked..

"You were amazing out there, buddy!" Jaune replied. "And… boss?"

"Yeah, you're the boss!" Agumon X said.

"OH, MONODRAMON! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE NOT HURT!" wailed Blake as she engulfed her Digimon in a bone crushing hug.

"Yes... I know… But you don't have to choke me to prove it!" Monodramon wheezed out.

Ruby was just laughing as Salamon X assaulted her with a barrage of doggy kisses to the face. Something Ruby was happy to pay back by scratching him behind the ear.

"That was awesome the way you guys beat Kuwagamon!" Yang praised.

"Yep! You could say Kuwagamon really got burned on that deal!" Ryudamon quipped with a pun.

This time, however, everyone was laughing at that well executed pun. But the celebration was not to last. Like a bean burrito returning to ruin your day, Kuwagamon burst through the trees once more. And boy did he seem pissed off!

"Watch out!" Sora shouted.

Tai and Agumon ran out of the way just in time to avoid Kuwagamon as he jammed his pincers into the cliffside. The result was cracks forming in the area where his pincers were stuck.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Jaune said.

Thanks to Kuwagamon, the cliff started to give way, making everyone all fall into the river. they screamed as they thought that this may very well be the end of them all.

* * *

 _Looks like things have gone from bad to worse as our heroes and heroines plummet to their doom! Will they survive? How did they get there? Is this perhaps another one of Ozpin's hairbrained schemes? Find out on the next chapter of Digital Huntsmen of the X-Antibody!_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **If any of you guys want me to continue this story, let me know in your reviews. And if you want me to continue it, I need you to do me a huge favor! Send in ideas for a type of Crest that Jaune and the members of Team RWBY should get. Like how Tai has the Crest of Courage, or how Matt has the Crest of Friendship.**_


	8. Return of Blue Flare

_**What if Ophanimon knew that she'd need the help of more than just the Legendary Warriors of the Digital World to stop Cherubimon? When she hears the words of a sad and hurting Timmy Turner, she decides that the time for a Digimon General has come.**_

* * *

 _ **Fairly Odd Parents/Digimon**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing (Timmy's fourteen in this story): Timmy x Ophanimon, Lilithmon, Ranamon, Sakuyamon and Zoe.**_

* * *

 _ **Title: Return of Blue Flare**_

* * *

Deep within a dark castle in an unknown part of the Digital World, Ophanimon sat alone in her dark prison. Things have gone horribly wrong since the time of the previous Digidestined. Her close friend, Cherubimon, has been corrupted by a virus that has turned him dark and evil. He stole and revived the Legendary Warriors of Metal, Water, Wood, Earth and Darkness before starting a mission to absorb as many Fractal Codes from the Digi-World as possible so that he may reign supreme.

But Ophanimon foresaw these events. She and Seraphimon took preemptive measures and hid the spirits of Fire, Thunder, Ice, Wind and Light before Cherubimon could get his hands on them. And just for good measures, the Beast Spirits of the Legendary Warriors were also scattered and hidden across the Digital World, meaning that Cherubimon's strongest fighters were really only at half their full power.

But she could not stop herself from being imprisoned by Cherubimon, and could only convert the phones of five children into D-Tecors in hopes of restoring the Legendary Warriors and stopping Cherubimon.

But then she thought about something else she saw in her visions. Another human boy who had accomplished much in his time in the Digi-World. A boy who has lived in misery for much of his life, but did not succumb to it. A boy who leads an army of Digimon under one flag using not a D-Tector… But a Fusion Loader!

She saw he would do many great things. Restore the warrior of water, befriend the socially awkward vixen, calm the spirit of lust, prove himself to the warrior of wind… he will even win her heart.

Ophanimon looked down to a small ball of light in her hands. The Fusion Loader from her visions had yet to find its general, and she knew what she had to do.

"Go now…! Find the General who will save the Digital World!"

The light shot upwards and managed to break through the darkness of her prison, flying off to find the one boy who would defeat Cherubimon and unite the Digital World under one flag. And that boy is… Timmy Turner.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_


	9. An Angel's Army of Saviors (FF Ver)

_**I'd actually meant to post this one at the end of the year as a big wrap up to this story, but what if Angelise had become the new General of the Fusion Fighters Army? With Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Durulumon and several new Digimon on her side, can she bring peace to her world and prevent the Bagara Army from Destroying Everything? Find out now!**_

* * *

 _ **Cross Ange/Digimon Fusion**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: None (Maybe Angelise x Tusk later, depending on who adopts this one.)**_

* * *

 _ **Title: An Angel's Army of Saviors (Fusion Fighters Version)**_

* * *

Angelise was sneaking through the shadows of the isolated island prison known as Arzenal. After being turned on by her own people just for being a Norma, she was incarcerated here in order to be turned into a living weapon. But she wasn't going to take that lying down!

The first chance she'd got, the princess of the Misurugi Empire had made a break for it to try and get away from that horrible place. She was a Norma and yet all of the other Norma girls there seemed to hate her guts right away! It wasn't exactly HER choice to be born into royalty! I mean really! Don't any of them think that they're being a bit cold?

But she wasn't gonna dwell on that. She needed to find a way to get to a safer location so that she may live in relative peace. But it won't be easy.

Mana using humans inhabit almost every part of the planet, and Dragons are found where humans are not. Meaning that nowhere is truly safe for her. At least, nowhere on that planet. But still, she needs to find a place that's safer than Arzenal.

Angelise ducked into an alley behind some trash cans just in time to avoid being found by the night patrolmen. If they found her, they'd most likely have her tortured before she is painfully executed.

"There's got to be a way out of here! There's just got to!" Angelise whispered to herself.

"Why are we whispering?" asked a voice.

Angelise shushed the unknown voice before she fully realized that she is not alone. She held in a scream as she turned around to see… actually, she doesn't know what it is she's looking at.

What the princess seems to be looking at is a red, bipedal dragon who seems to draw influences from the musician profession. It has a metallic body and joints, and it has headphones on it's ears. It wields a mic in its right hand, which is long enough to act as a staff. It was also holding a small red device in its free hand.

"Are you okay, miss? Do you need help?" the creature asked.

"I… You… How did…? Where did you…? O-Oh god…!" Angelise stuttered.

"Hey, there's no need to be afraid of me. Why don't we start by introducing ourselves? My name's Shoutmon, and I'm a creature known as a Digimon."

Angelise flinched as the little red dragon stuck his fist out to her. But when no pain came, she looked to see that he was standing there with his fist out to her and a smile on his face. This just confused her.

"What… What are you doing?" Angelise asked.

"What, you've never done this before? Come on, don't leave me hangin'!" Shoutmon said.

Not really sure of what to do, Angelise wrapped her hand around Shoutmon's fist and shook it apprehensively.

"Uh, no. You're supposed to use your fist." explained Shoutmon.

"Oh…" Angelise said in slight embarrassment.

Making a fist, she bumped it against Shoutmon's. The creature smiled and nodded in approval at this action, making the fallen princess relax a little bit and smile.

"There, see? Now was that so hard?" Shoutmon asked. "Now, I've told you my name but you haven't told me yours. I think it's only polite that you do so."

"You're right, sorry. My name is Angelise Misurugi. But ever since my fall from royalty, I've been forced to go by the name of Ange." she replied in depression.

"You fell from royalty? How and why?" Shoutmon asked.

"FREEZE!"

Startled by the sudden voice, Angelise and Shoutmon turned around and saw that the entrance to the alley has been blocked by several Misurugi Palace Guards. Angelise froze knowing that this was no doubt the end for her, but Shoutmon seemed to sense her distress and stood in front of her with his microphone staff poised to strike.

"Something tells me that these guys aren't friends of yours, are they?" Shoutmon said.

"You could say that." Angelise replied.

"Alright, Norma scum! Come out with your hands up, and bring your little dragon conspirator with you!" demanded the lead guard.

"If you want to get to my friend, you're gonna have to go through me to do it!" Shoutmon declared.

Angelise was seriously stunned.

Shoutmon had only met her literally not even ten minutes ago, and yet here he was defending her. Why? He doesn't even know her. But not wanting to listen to anyone in league with a Norma, the fallen princess even, one of the more reckless guards rushed in to attack them both with his sword drawn. He made to slash at Shoutmon, only for the small red dragon to block the blade with his mic staff.

"So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" Shoutmon inquired. "Well fine! We'll play by your rules! **Rock and Roller!"**

With a mighty swing of his mic, Shoutmon batted away the guard with a blast of concussive force strong enough to send him through a wall and knock him unconscious! Naturally, several of the other guards were less than pleased by this and made to attack as well.

" **What was that about, freak?!"** demanded a guard.

Shoutmon merely smirked in response.

"Oh, you want some too?" he quipped.

Angelise watched in amazement as a ball of fire materialized in Shoutmon's hand.

" **Fiery Fastball!"** Shoutmon intoned.

Like a professional baseball player, Shoutmon threw several fireballs at once. Each one was as fast as a fastball pitched by players like Babe Ruth, and they were deadly accurate! Each one hit its mark and sent the guards into blissful unconsciousness.

The other guards were too stunned to move, let alone dodge this next attack.

"And now for the rest of you! **Bellow Blaster!"**

Shoutmon brought his mic up to his mouth and screamed really loudly, sending ultrasonic frequencies at the guards that made them scream and cover their ears as they felt like their eardrums were gonna explode.

Eventually, they did fall to the ground, knocked out from a combination of pain and just plain being unable to take it anymore.

With the fight over, Shoutmon turned back to Angelise.

"You okay there, Best Buddy?" he asked.

Angelise didn't understand why, but that affectionate nickname made her smile at Shoutmon.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Angelise replied before standing up. "We should get going. These guards aren't going to stay down forever, and it won't be long before they're missed due to not reporting in."

Shoutmon just nodded knowing that his new friend was telling the truth. Of course, he'd need to tell her what he is and why he was in her world, but that could wait a little longer. And so, the two dawned a couple of nearby hooded cloaks before proceeding to vanish into the night. But little did Angelise know that this encounter would spark the beginning of a grand adventure.

One with many trials, many hardships, many battles and many new friends to come.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **I highly implore that one of you readers out there takes this particular story off my hands. I have very little knowledge about the Cross Ange anime series, and what little I do know I learned from various FanFictions. So if anyone wants to adopt this story, please either PM me or let me know in the reviews. I'll get in touch with you and we can talk about the story requirements.**_


	10. Bagara Princess

_**AN: SORRY, I HAD TO RE POST THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF PROBLEMS!**_

* * *

 _ **A different variation to my previous chapter, only this one involves the Bagara Army. Hope you guys enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Angelise x OC**_

* * *

 _ **Good! Bagara Army. Major bashing of Embryo, Jill, most of the Mana using humans and most of the dragons (Not to be confused with the dragon Digimons).**_

* * *

 _ **Title: Bagara Princess**_

* * *

Deep within an abandoned castle on what the humans and Norma alike dubbed the Dark Kingdom, a sixteen year old girl was resting in a surprisingly luxurious bed that was adorned with crimson red silk sheets and a thick fluffy blanket to keep her warm. But the girl was covered in various injuries and had bandages wrapped around her forehead and an antiseptic patch on the right side of her face

The girl groaned both in sleepiness and pain as she woke up. Her vision was blurry for a few minutes, but eventually it came back into focus. Her eyes widened for a brief moment as she realized one thing.

This is not Arzenal.

"Wh-wha…?" she croaked.

Her throat felt so dry and cracky, like she hasn't had anything to drink in months. That, or that she'd been literally gargling pins and needles. And she couldn't be any closer to the truth. She tried to sit up, but found that her injuries were far worse than she thought. The door opened, catching her attention as she looked to the door. What she saw confused her.

It was a small tyrannosaurus rex with green eyes and black scales. It also has these dark brown armbands around each forearm and was carrying a platter with a tea kettle along with a few cups and saucers.

"Oh, you're awake! Sweet! The boss'll be really glad to hear that!" it exclaimed in a female voice.

While the blonde girl was surprised that the creature could talk, she was far too tired and in too much pain to care. The little black dinosaur set the tray on the bedside table and helped her sit up while propping her back against the pillows for ample support.

When she was done with that, the creature took the tea kettle and poured the liquid inside into one of the cups. The sweet aroma of tea filled her nostrils as the little lizard handed her a cup.

"Here. The boss had me prepare you some hot camomile tea with honey. It'll help your throat get better." she said. "Ah, but where are my manners? I'm BlackAgumon, and it is a great pleasure to meet you, miss."

The girl was a bit apprehensive about it. She thought that it might be a way to trick her. Still, she did feel really really thirsty. So she swallowed her fears and took the cup from BlackAgumon and took a sip.

It tasted heavenly. So much better than that crap they were served at Arzenal! It didn't take long for her to down the whole cup, and she soon found that her throat felt much better after that.

"Thank you, BlackAgumon. That tea really hit the spot." she said gratefully. "My name is Angelise, by the way."

"Well, Angelise, it's very nice to finally meet you in person as I said before." BlackAgumon said as she collected the dishes. "You just wait right there and rest while I go and get the boss. His name is MadLeomon, and he is the guardian of Castle Darkness."

As BlackAgumon left the room, Angelise took a moment to further check her surroundings. Even though she knows that she's in the forbidden Dark Kingdom, she doesn't feel scared at all. If anything, she feels both relaxed and very curious. Kind of like a kitten taking its first nap in a new home.

The room felt like it had a very cozy atmosphere despite the location. The walls seemed to be made from obsidian while there was also a dresser and a vanity that were both made from cherry wood. There was also a fireplace that had a nice warm fire burning within it, adding a very nice lighting and sense of warmth to the room.

Definitely better than her cell back in Arzenal. Without a doubt.

"I see you are awake." said a deep male voice.

Angelise looked back to the door and was amazed at the new creature that walked into the room.

For lack of a better description, he looks like a big male lion that got infected with the zombie virus. His skin and fur are a sickly purple color with stitches scattered throughout his body, and he has a shaggy black mane. His teeth, eyes and claws are a bloody red color and he stands on his hind legs. There are bone spikes jutting from his shoulders, elbows and chest, and he has a tuft of black hair at the tip of his tail. He wears a pair of grey pants with a white skull image on the front, and black bandages wrapped around his forearms and part of his tail. He also seems to stand with a slight hunch like an igor from those old time horror films.

Angelise watched as the lion picked up a log and threw it into the fire to keep it burning. While he certainly looks imposing, he gave off an aura that showed wisdom and strength rather than beastial brutality.

"You must be MadLeomon." stated Angelise.

"That I am." replied MadLeomon. "You gave us quite a scare, you know. When we found you, you had slipped into a small coma. Our healers weren't sure if you were ever going to wake up."

"How long have I been out?" Angelise asked.

"About a month. We're all just glad that you woke up." MadLeomon answered. "And I need to speak to you about something that could very well determine the future for all of us."

Angelise gave MadLeomon her undivided attention. If this situation was as bad as he says it is, then she's going to need to pay close attention in order to help put a stop to this threat. Whatever it is.

MadLeomon pulled up a chair and sat down as he began to speak.

"As I'm sure you've probably guessed from the appearance of BlackAgumon and myself, this castle… It's not as abandoned as you'd like to believe. It is inhabited by creatures born in a world that was created using your world's technology. We call ourselves Digimon, or Digital Monsters. We've been taking up residence in this castle and its surrounding lands for many years now, waiting for the day when a great ruler and general will rise up and lead us to salvation. And you, Angelise, are whom I believe shall accomplish that."

"Me? But why me? I'm nobody special. I'm just Ange the Norma who fell from grace and tarnished the name of the House of Misurugi." Angelise said looking down in depression.

MadLeomon placed a hand under her chin and had her look up into his surprisingly gentle red eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder and began to speak again.

"I understand how you feel, believe it or not. This castle and its lands are the home of many Digimon who are in the same boat as you: ostracised for being different from others of their species."

The door opened and three new Digimon walked in. Among them was a humanoid Digimon that looked a lot like a vampire, a man wearing black and red armor that looked like bones with several eyes in it, and a wolf that was black with silver stripes.

"These three Digimon are all victims in a harsh world that just wouldn't accept them." MadLeomon said, gesturing to the vampire. "Myotismon here is a peaceful Digimon whose brother tried to take over the Digital world along with your world, sacrificing many Digimon in his attempts to do so. And so, he was treated like a pariah in his village until he eventually left for a better life."

MadLeomon then put his hand on the armored man's shoulder.

"Duskmon here was created from the leftover data of Cherubimon when he had turned evil, and is feared all over the Digital World. Eventually, he heard of our safe haven and decided to join us."

MadLeomon then proceeded to scratch the wolf behind its ear, making it smile and close its eyes while wagging its tail.

"And poor BlackGarurumon here has been so lonely ever since she was infected by a computer virus and kicked out of her pack after becoming a virus type Digimon."

Angelise could barely believe her ears. She had been wallowing in self pity for so long ever since her incarceration that she hadn't even thought that there could be others out there that were far worse off than her. Pulling the covers off and revealing that she was now dressed in a nightgown, she attempted to stand on her still shaky legs.

Myotismon attempted to get her to sit down and keep resting, but she just told him not to stop her.

Slowly but steadily, she walked over to Duskmon and BlackGarurumon and did something that Duskmon never thought would happen to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tight as she could, even though it caused her great pain to do so.

Duskmon was shocked. No one had ever given him this kind of affection before, and it was a foriegn sensation to him. Tears of joy began to well up in his eyes as he hesitantly hugged her back. BlackGarurumon barked and jumped up to the two and proceeded to assault their faces with lots of doggy kisses.

"Down, girl! Down! Come on, ha ha! Cut it out, that tickles!" laughed Angelise.

MadLeomon and Myotismon couldn't help but smile at the scene. Several sad and hurting souls have just been brought together in a brand new life filled with friendships and love. Something told them both that this was just the beginning of a beautiful new adventure for all of them.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, if you want this to become a real story, I can try to write it, but I'd feel more comfortable if someone with more extensive knowledge about Cross Ange were to write this as a full story. And if you plan to adopt this story, here are some of the Digimon Angelise would have in her army.**_

 _ **MadLeomon, Myotismon, BlackAgumon, BlackGarurumon, Duskmon, Wizardmon, Orochimon, DarkTyrannomon, Apemon, Mummymon, Arukenimon, Dinorexmon, BlueMeramon, Meramon, Flamedramon and BlackRapidmon.**_

 _ **But that's just to name some. I hope to see more reviews for this chapter and the previous one. Review and enjoy!**_


	11. Name Pending

_**What if Ben never got the Omnitrix, but instead learned how to play Duel Monsters? What if later on in life he was accepted into Duel Academy? Follow Ben's adventures as he takes the Duel Monsters world by storm!**_

* * *

 _ ***Note: Takes place in the Gwen 10 continuum.***_

* * *

 _ **Ben 10/Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_

 _ **Title: Name Pending...**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Ben T. x Alexis Rhodes**_

* * *

At Bellwood Elementary, a ten year old boy with green eyes and tousled brown hair was playing a tabletop game of Duel Monsters with one of the teachers. It was his history teacher, Miss Anderson, and she used to be a competitive Duelist who has won many tournaments. She had managed to win six star chips in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, but was knocked out of the running by one of Pegasus's Eliminators.

But we'll get to that later.

"Come on, Ben, it's your turn." Miss Anderson said.

"Don't rush me, I'm trying to see what I can do here!" Ben said in return.

So far, Ben has no monsters on the field, two facedown cards and two hundred life points left. Miss Anderson on the other hand has her prized Super Conductor Tyranno on the field, no facedowns and twelve hundred life points left.

But Ben had an idea.

"Okay, I'll start this off by summoning my Jurrac Dino in attack mode! Then I activate my Spell card Double Summon so that I can bring out my Jurrac Stauriko! But my dinosaurs won't be around for long. Not in their present state, anyway, because I'm tuning them both together!" Ben said.

He discarded both cards and pulled out a card from his extra deck.

"From prey to predator, the hunted becomes the hunter! And with a pack by its side, all shall become its unlucky victims! I summon forth the Synchro monster Jurrac Velphito!" Ben said as he played his card. "And now, due to its effect, Jurrac Velphito gains attack and defense power equal to the combined original attack and defense of the monsters used to summon him!"

 _(Jurrac Velphito: Type: Dinosaur/ Synchro/ Effect/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level: 5/_ _ **ATK: 2200/**_ _DEF: 1200)_

"Nice move, Ben. But it'll take more than that to bring down my Super Conductor Tyranno!" Miss Anderson declared. "I declare an attack on your Jurrac Velphito!"

"I wouldn't be too sure, Teech." Ben said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Miss Anderson asked.

"I activate my trap card, Kunai with Chain!"

Miss Anderson mentally cursed herself for falling for that trap. She used to use it all the time back when she was starting out as a Duelist, and it's still one of her favorite traps cards.

"Yeah! With your monster ensnared in my Kunai with Chain, it's automatically switched into Defense mode while my Velphito gets an attack point boost of five hundred points!"

 _(Jurrac Velphito: Type: Dinosaur/ Synchro/ Effect/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level: 5/_ _ **ATK: 2200 + 500 = 2700/**_ _DEF: 1200)_

Seeing that her monster could no longer attack, Miss Anderson decided to call it a turn. She knew that Ben needed a confidence booster when it came to dueling, so she was willing to throw this duel for her favorite student.

"Now, It's my turn!" Ben declared as he drew a new card.

He looked at his card and smiled at his luck.

"Here I go! I summon my Jurrac Velo in attack mode!"

 _(Jurrac Velo: Type: Dinosaur/ Effect/ Attribute: FIRE/ Level 5/_ _ **ATK: 1700/**_ _DEF: 1000)_

"Now I attack your Super Conductor Tyranno with my Jurrac Velphito, destroying it and sending it to the graveyard! And with no more monsters on your field, I declare a direct attack with Jurrac Velo!" Ben said.

"Well, look at that, you finally beat me!" Miss Anderson said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I know you were holding back. I'm not stupid enough to think that I'm a match for a Pro Duelist at my current level." Ben said. "Still, I'm just glad that I got the chance to test my deck against a fellow Dinosaur Duelist."

Miss Anderson smiled as she picked up her cards and put them back in her deck holder.

"I honestly don't understand why your cousin Gwendolyn doesn't like this game. It's so much fun!" Miss Anderson said.

"I know, right? If you ask me, she's just being a big dweeb about it like she usually is when it comes to things I like." Ben replied.

While she didn't like how the two cousins always seemed to be at each other's throats, Miss Anderson did understand what it was like to have pesky relatives. Her own parents tried to turn her into a lawyer like they were, but she was like 'screw that!' and went on to become a Duelist. And she had a very good career in it too.

But one day, she found herself longing for a family and children of her own, so she retired from the pro leagues and started her teaching career. She's currently dating and hopes that her boyfriend will pop the question soon. After all, they have been dating for a few years now.

"Well, I hope that you two can work out your differences someday." Miss Anderson said as she took out a new card from a protective sleeve.

She handed it to Ben as a smile once again graced her face.

"Here, Ben. I'd like you to have this card and add it to your deck. Something tells me that it could be helpful in a tight spot. And it also feels as though it belongs with you."

Ben took the card and saw that it was an exceptionally powerful card that was a dinosaur. However, it was also the one card that Ben needed to complete his deck.

"Wow, Jurrac Titano! I've been looking everywhere for this card! How'd you get it?" Ben exclaimed.

"Let's just say that I have my sources." Miss Anderson replied. "Now pick up your cards and get going, I'm sure your parents are waiting for you to get home."

"Okay. Good game and thanks again, Miss Anderson." Ben said.

With his cards collected and put away, Ben started for home with a little more of a spring in his step. Miss Anderson looked on at her favorite student and just knew that the boy was destined for great things in the future. But he was gonna need help.

She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number for an old friend of hers, knowing that he could help.

"Hello, Pegasus, it's Julie. It's been awhile, I know. Listen, you know how you've been looking for someone who could help you with testing the new Synchro Monsters you've been working on? Well, I know a young boy here who'd be perfect for the job when he's older."

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this story, and if you guys want it to be a full story, then tell me so in the reviews. But if I do make it a full story, I'm probably going to need a source for the English dub of the anime if you can provide one. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**_


	12. Transcendent Emperor Jaune

_**What if when Jaune revealed his secret to Pyrrha on the roof that day, she didn't take it as well as we saw? Disowned and treated as a pariah at Beacon, Jaune transfers to Duel Academy, where he becomes the greatest Duelist to ever live! Second only to the likes of Yugi Moto.**_

* * *

 _ **RWBY/Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_

 _ **Pairing: Jaune/Mindy**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: Transcendent Emperor Jaune**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Start…**_

* * *

The duel arena was packed with students from every rank in the academy. Resident Slifer Red student, Jaune, was in a duel that was meant to decide his fate. If he won, he'd be allowed to stay and finish his studies at Duel Academy. But if he lost, his former friends and family would drag him back to Remnant.

And after hearing Jaune explain what had happened to him before, the entire student body was behind Jaune in this duel. Even Crowler was rooting for him, and the make up wearing man absolutely despises Jaune's very existence!

Chancellor Sheppard was standing in the middle of the ring with Jaune and Pyrrha on either side of him.

"Attention students of Duel Academy! I thank you all for taking the time to come and watch this life changing duel! On the right side is a young man who needs no introduction! The Blonde Warrior, the Golden Knight, the Emissary of the Purest Light, I give you Jaune of the Slifer Reds!" Sheppard announced, patting Jaune on the back.

Just about everyone in the crowd cheered for the blonde boy. He's done much at Duel Academy that's won the respect of just about every student there, and all of the attention caused Jaune to scratch the back of his head with a slightly embarrassed smile on his face and a small blush. That blush only intensified when several flowers were thrown at him and the crowd began chanting his name.

"Ah, thank you… thank you, very much! Really, you're too kind." Jaune said in embarrassment.

After his prior treatment at Beacon and being disowned by his father, the boy wasn't used to such positive reinforcement.

"And in the left corner stands the challenger! All the way from the far off land of Remnant, we have the Red Spartan, the Champion of Mistral, the Bronze Competitor… Pyrrha Nikos!"

Her introduction was met with less than pleasant results. While the people from Remnant cheered for her, the vast majority of the crowd booed at her. And some even threw random objects like garbage, shoes, bowling balls, horse shoes, pillows… A PILLOW? Really?

"A pillow? Really?" Chazz asked Syrus from their spot in the bleachers.

"It was all I had!" Syrus said in defense.

"Let it go, Chazz. Let's just agree that we all don't like that Pyrrha girl." Jaden said, intervening.

Chazz merely nodded and returned his attention to what might be the quickest Duel in Duel Academy history.

"Now, before we begin the duel, I will explain the rules. The challenger has issued the rule that Jaune is forbidden to use his Egyptian God card in this duel. So he shall for the time being turn that card over to Mr. Pegasus for safe keeping."

As Pegasus stepped up, Jaune fished his Egyptian God out of his deck and held it out to the man.

"Don't worry, Jaune, you'll do just fine against your former friend." Pegasus assured.

"But I have no idea what strategies she might use, how do you know for sure that I can beat her?" Jaune asked.

In response, Pegasus handed Jaune a new card.

"Just replace your God Card with this card and you'll win." Pegasus said.

Jaune took the card and took a look at it, only for his eyes to widen at what he was given. He slipped the card into his deck and held it out to Pyrrha. Pyrrha also held her deck out to Jaune. They quickly shuffled each other's decks and handed them back to each other before walking to their respective corners.

The tension was thick as Jaune and Pyrrha stared each other down. It was clear that neither was willing to let the other win so easily and wanted to win for one reason or another.

Pyrrha wanted to bring Jaune back to Remnant, thinking that he was just being silly about his situation at Beacon when the treatment he received there was well earned. She thought it was stupid of him to transfer to this school just because he faked his entrance papers.

But for Jaune, his reasons were very different.

He's finally in a place where he is wanted. He has real friends, a girlfriend, a home and is getting a great education. Not to mention all of the combat experience he's gotten from his duels against the Shadow Riders and the Knights of Light.

And yet these people just waltz in here and decide to try and take that all away from him?! Unacceptable!

"This is your last chance to back down and come quietly, Jaune. Come back home to Remnant, where you belong!" Pyrrha demanded.

Jaune just scowled at the girl and activated his Duel Disk.

"Forget it, Nikos!"

Ohh, last name. Not good.

"I finally have everything I could ever want here at Duel Academy, and I'm not going to give it up just to inflate your already oversized ego!" Jaune said.

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes and activated her own Duel Disk.

"Don't say that I didn't give you a chance." she growled.

" **LET'S DUEL!"** they yelled.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I do plan to turn this one into a real story, but I need to iron out the kinks first. Now I'm gonna go work on some older stories. Hope you all like this one.**_


	13. Story of Chilled

_**What if Chilled didn't really die at the end of Dragon Ball Z: Episode of Bardock, but was instead transported to the world of Remnant to atone for his evil ways? Watch as Lord Chilled takes the world of RWBY by storm with Wrestle Wednesdays…And opera singing!**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Chilled x RWBY/ Glynda/ Neo/ Emerald/ Velvet/ Coco**_

 _ **Sub Pairings: Jaune x Pyrrha and Ren x Nora**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: Story of Chilled**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start:**_

* * *

In the medical bay of his ship, the once proud Lord Chilled lay in a medical bed hooked up to a life support system after losing his fight with a man named Bardock. The ship's best medics worked feverishly to keep him alive, but it seems to be a losing battle. And Chilled knows this.

"T-Tell this to my family…" wheezed Chilled.

He weakly reached up and removed the facemask that was helping him breathe, knowing he would die shortly. But he didn't care. He had to do something to warn the future generations of his family line, and this seemed like the best way to do it.

"Beware… of the blonde super being… known as… a… Saiyan…"

And so, with his last breath used up, Chilled closed his eyes and fell back onto the medical bed. The telltale continuous beep of the machine showing that he has flatlined.

Lord Chilled is dead.

Or is he…?

* * *

 _ **Otherworld…**_

* * *

Chilled gasped and opened his eyes as he shot up from the bed he was laying in. His hand was over his heart, but he felt no beating in his chest. Glancing up, he noticed this odd ring floating above his head.

"Ah, so you're awake."

Chilled looked to his side and saw a man in a black hood looking at him. Although he can't see the guy's eyes or face, so he doesn't have any distinguishing features to go on. However, just looking at this guy made Chilled nervous. He just can't get a read on the guy's energy level.

"Who are you?" Chilled asked cautiously.

"Think of me as an ally." the hooded man responded. "Your destiny has yet to be fulfilled, Lord Chilled. And I have a way to help you with that."

"What do you mean by that?" Chilled asked, confusion replacing his caution.

The hooded man stood up from his chair and motioned for Chilled to follow him, and walked towards a strange glowing hole in the wall.

Even though he was still rather untrusting of this strange entity, Chilled could tell that he's not someone you want to mess with. So he wisely got up from the bed and walked over to see what was in store for him. After all, what's life without a little adventure?

...At least that's what he would be saying, but that would be ironic.

"You see, I've been monitoring your activities for some time now, Chilled. And I must say, your potential has been squandered greatly." the hooded man said. "You and your family's pride in your own natural power has caused you all to become lazy, arrogant and overconfident with yourselves. Really now, only your brother Frosty has actually taken the time to train to master his true form. You and your brothers, Snower and Ice Kurima still need to use those restriction forms to control your immense power. But that's where this deal comes into play."

The man motioned to the portal which showed a village being attacked and razed to the ground by these black wolves that seem to have bone armor on their bodies. The leader of these wolves seems to have more protective armor than all of the others, which leads Chilled to believe that it is the leader of the pack.

"You see, I have been watching over several people in this world known as Remnant, and there are several people here whom I feel can help you as much as you can help them."

The first to appear was a readhead girl that looked to be fifteen. She has silver eyes and wears a red hood similar to a certain fairy tale character that everyone is familiar with.

"The first is young Ruby Rose. Her mother, Summer Rose died on a mission when she was very young, and so her emotional and social growth was hindered since she didn't have a mother to guide her through those times. But her sister, Yang Xiao Long, has always been there for her both as a big sister, and a surrogate mother. Speaking of…"

The image changes to a well developed seventeen year old girl with lilac eyes and long blonde hair that she seems to take great pride in.

"Yang Xiao Long was abandoned by her mother when she was just a baby. It happened shortly after she was born. Her mother just one day left without a word, and ever since she found out that Summer Rose, the woman her father remarried to, wasn't her real mother, she's been searching for her real mother to try and find out why she did what she did."

The image then shifts to a girl with snow white hair in an offset ponytail, and icy blue eyes with a scar over her left eye.

"Weiss Schnee. The heiress to the SDC, or Schnee Dust Company. Her father named her the heiress to the company when she was eight years old, but Weiss desires more than just being another Schnee. She wants to become a huntress: one of the warriors of this world. But due to her lack of social development, she's become almost as cold and arrogant as you are. Although I believe that with time and affection, she can overcome these obstacles and become one of the greatest huntresses Remnant has ever known."

Finally, the image changed to a girl with amber eyes reminiscent of a cat, black hair and surprisingly a pair of cat ears on top of her head in addition to her human ears.

"Lastly, we have Blake Belladonna. She is what the humans of her world have dubbed a Faunus. The Faunus are a race of humans that evolved with various animal parts in addition to their human bodies. This has lead to severe discrimination amongst their fellow humans, and Jacques Schnee, the current head of the SDC, uses them as slave labor for his company. Blake was once a part of a Faunus rights group known as the White Fang. But that all changed when a bull Faunus named Adam Taurus was put in charge. He ended up turning them from a peaceful activist group into a band of terrorists bent on destroying all humans in Remnant along with any Faunus that don't agree with their way of doing things."

"But what do any of these girls have to do with me? What's your point?" Chilled asked.

The hooded man just snapped his fingers and the halo above Chilled's head disappeared.

"Here's my offer. I will grant you a second chance at life. A chance for you to grow stronger while also helping these four girls and any friends you make. How you help them depends entirely on the situation."

Chilled stopped and weighed his options. On one hand, he could accept this guy's offer and have a chance to grow stronger and maybe have a chance at both a better life and afterlife. On the other hand, he could decline and spend the rest of his days in hell where he'll be tortured for eternity.

I think the choice here is obvious.

"You have a deal! Just tell me what to do!" Chilled said.

The odd man grinned under his cloak.

"Wonderful! Simply step through this portal, and you will be transported to the world of Remnant. Just know that you'll only remember your age once your body is de-aged back to seventeen years old. It's one of the side effects of traversing worlds like this. However, you will still retain your knowledge of how to use Ki."

* * *

 _ ***To Be Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **SOMEONE PLEASE ADOPT THIS STORY! I WANT TO SEE IT HAPPEN, BUT I CAN'T WRITE IT BY MYSELF!**_


	14. The Machine Signer

_**What if Jaune found a strange card that sent him to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's? As a Signer, can he save his new home and the home he grew up in? Or are both worlds doomed to the wrath of the Earthbound Immortals?**_

* * *

 _ **RWBY/Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's**_

 _ **Pairing: Possibly Jaune x Penny (but probably not for a long time.)**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: The Machine Signer**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start...**_

* * *

"What did I do to deserve your wrath, Monty Oum?" Jaune asked himself.

That's a question that Jaune Arc often asks himself these days. After Cardin had revealed his forged transcripts to the whole school, he was treated as a complete outcast amongst his peers. Not even his 'friends' were at all understanding or accepting of him after hearing about them. And that sucks for Jaune, because he was beginning to feel romantic feelings towards his partner, Pyrrha.

Now everyone at Beacon, sans the staff and Ozpin, go out of their way to make Jaune's life a living hell. Just today he's suffered from Pyrrha shredding his homework, Nora eating his breakfast, Blake slipping hot sauce into his iced tea, and he almost died in combat class when going up against Cardin and the rest of team CRDL all at once! But the emotional pain easily outweighed the physical pain.

The only comfort he had was that his family was a little more understanding and accepting of what he did. While they were disappointed in him for forging such important documents, they understood that he only had the best of intentions.

In fact, they planned to come over for a month to spend some family time with Jaune.

But right now, we find Jaune lying down in a hammock he set up in one of the courtyard's trees. He has been sleeping in the courtyard for the past couple of weeks since he doesn't feel safe in the dormitories, despite Glynda's assurance that nothing bad would happen to him. As Jaune continued to stare up at the starry night sky, a shooting star blazed past the sky.

 _'Oh great shooting star… if you really do grant wishes, then I just wish that I could escape this hell on Earth that has become my life.'_ Jaune thought to himself.

As he settled into his hammock for the night, Jaune had no idea that his wish was going to come true.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day…***_

* * *

Jaune walked into professor Port's class with his usual depressed scowl on his face. He didn't dare sit near anyone, unless he wanted to be the unlucky victim of multiple pranks and hurtful notes.

"Ah, mister Arc. How nice of you to join us!" greeted Port. "And just in time, too! I was just about to begin a story about how me and my old team became such great comrades and overcame our differences to become the greatest team of our generation!"

Now normally, Jaune wouldn't mind listening to such a story. But after everything he's been through recently, he can't seem to work up the need to care.

"And I care, because…?"

His reaction certainly startled all of the students. Has their wrath towards him finally caused the once sunny Arc boy to snap under the pressure?

"Because it will help you mend your relationship with your friends, and possibly make your friendship stronger than ever?" Professor Port offered as an answer.

But it didn't seem to work.

"Are you still on about that?" Jaune asked. "The old Jaune might've needed that advice, but this is a NEW Jaune. And he doesn't care about a bunch of so-called friends who would sever their friendships with him just because of a few papers! It's actually quite meaningless, if you ask me."

Seeing the concerned look on the professor's face and the hurt looks on the faces of his former friends, Jaune knew he'd struck a nerve.

"Look, professor, if you want to tell yet another story about your Glory days with your team, go ahead! Who cares?" Jaune said. "I certainly don't! Not one bit!"

But later that day, we find out that he really DOES still care.

Sitting on a bench after Doctor Oobleck's class had let out for the day, Jaune was mentally preparing himself for his first therapy session with the fast talking teacher. Surprisingly, Oobleck was decked out in an old timey therapist outfit, complete with thick rimmed black glasses, and was actually speaking at a normal speed.

"So tell me what's been bothering you." Oobleck instructed.

"Well you see, doc, it's been over two months already." Jaune said.

"It's been that long?" Oobleck asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes. And you see, that's the actual problem." Jaune replied as he began to explain. "You see, once I was made an outcast because of my transcripts, I figured that I would just wait it out. You know, that Pyrrha and…"

"We don't say their names here!" Oobleck said, cutting Jaune off. "It is a safe place!"

Jaune grinned sheepishly and sunk into the cushioned bench.

"Right, uh, sorry doctor. Well, I just assumed that eventually over time, they would just get over it and let this all be water under the bridge."

Jaune's eyes grew saddened as he sank further into the bench.

"But they just won't let up. I mean, like, at all! They just keep getting worse and worse, and it looks like at this rate I'll never live long enough to see graduation day! I… I just don't know if I can take any more of this abuse…"

As Jaune sank even deeper into the cushioned bench, Doctor Oobleck had just written down everything that was spoken. He was actually quite disappointed in his students and was determined to help out the young boy receiving therapy from him in any way possible.

"I see. It seems to me like your friends are victims of a mix of peer pressure and their own pride in their abilities as huntsmen and huntresses. It's quite the conundrum." Oobleck said.

"Yeah…" sighed Jaune before he asked "What is that again?"

"Oh, just a confusing or difficult problem." Oobleck explained.

"Yes… problem. I wish there was someway I could dispose of my problem!" Jaune said.

"Yes… One can hope." both he and Oobleck commented simultaneously.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **You know the drill, let me know if you want me to make this a full story! And if you want to adopt it, go ahead and let me know so we can discuss the details.**_


	15. Subterra Tiger Cub

_**What if Yang was turned into a toddler and tiger Faunus during the Vytal Festival and Jaune was forced to take care of her? What if his semblance awakened, turning him into a tiger Faunus as well? How will he manage being a teenage father to one of his best friends AND one of the very things humanity hates with a passion? Well, at least Nova Lion and Weiss are there for him.**_

* * *

 _ **RWBY/Bakugan Battle Brawlers**_

 _ **Pairing: Jaune x Weiss (Might include Raven later on. Not sure yet.)**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: Subterra Tiger Cub**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start…**_

* * *

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Jaune stared down at the little girl currently sleeping in the dorm belonging to Team RWBY. She looked to be about four years old and was insanely adorable. She had short, wavy blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders with an ahoge on top of her head, and she has a pair of tiger ears on her head that are a sandy brown color with darker brown stripes in addition to her human ears.

This is Yang Xiao Long, the 'Y' in RWBY. But how on earth did this happen to her? Why is she suddenly a four year old when she should be seventeen?

Well, it all started earlier that same day at the Vytal Festival…

* * *

 _ **Begin Flashback…**_

* * *

" _YANG, LOOK OUT!" cried Ruby._

 _The more correctly aged version of Yang turned around just in time to see Mercury jump up and kick at her. But instead of a simple kick being thrown, something else happened. A blast of earthen brown dust shot from his foot at lightning speeds, careening straight for Yang!_

 _The poor blonde didn't have time to dodge or deflect as the blast hit her right through her left shoulder, piercing right through her aura and embedding itself in her flesh._

 _Cries of fear and outrage were unleashed by the audience as they saw Mercury using underhanded tactics after he had clearly lost his fight. Yang just gasped in pain as she felt blood running down her shoulder and her vision started to go black. But before she lost consciousness, Yang heard Mercury say one final thing that she most likely wouldn't remember._

" _The boss has big plans for you, dragon."_

 _And with that, she fell to the ground. Her eyes closed as she fell into blissful unconsciousness. Mercury smirked as he made to grab her and take her with him, but he heard something growing closer and louder with each second._

" _...Mine! Mine! Mine! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"_

 _And WHAM! A solid right hook slammed right into Mercury's face, sending him flying into the arena wall! As the dust cleared, Mercury looked up with an enraged snarl on his face._

" _Alright, who has the balls…?" snarled Mercury._

 _And he couldn't believe his eyes. It was the weakest member of team JNPR, Jaune Arc! He actually managed to land a punch strong enough to send him flying? Impossible! His file showed that he was clearly the weakest out of all of the students Beacon has to offer!_

 _Unless he's been hiding his true strength the whole time…_

 _And it showed as a pair of orange and black striped tiger ears appeared on Jaune's head while a small pair of saber fangs jutted from his upper lip. A black and orange striped tiger tail also sprouted from the base of his spine while an aura of red fire erupted from Jaune's body. This must've been Jaune's semblance! Pyrokinesis! So similar to the Fall Maiden and yet completely different!_

" _Apologies, but if you dare try to harm even ONE hair on Yang's head…"_

 _The flames surrounding Jaune grew more intense as his pupils became predatory slits._

" _I'll kill you!" growled Jaune._

 _Weiss and the rest of her team also ran into the arena and went to check on Yang while Ironwood and his Atlesian soldiers arrived on the scene._

" _Men, make sure he doesn't escape! There's a nice little cell in Atlas Maximum Security Prison with mister Black's name on it!" growled Ironwood before he turned to Jaune. "Nice going with those added features to the arena, Arc."_

" _My pleasure. I had a feeling the enemy might've snuck into the tournament to turn us against one another, so I went ahead and asked my sisters for help installing special tech into the arena to immediately detect and disable any and all illusions that are cast upon the general area." Jaune explained. "Unfortunately, it's not perfect, so it can't detect exactly who cast the illusion. But that's fine. We'll find out later."_

 _Mercury growled at being caught so easily, and the plan so easily ruined by one suspicious kid! But there might still be a way out of this._

" _Hey, Arc! I got a proposition for you!" Mercury said. "We all know how this villain thing goes. You try to arrest me, I escape to regroup with my allies, you guys are left stumped and I am pretty much free to do whatever the hell I want. So I have a deal that'll make this a little more interesting."_

 _Ironwood went to try and arrest the silver haired boy anyway, but was blocked by Ozpin's cane._

" _Don't. I'd like to see where this goes." Ozpin said._

 _Ironwood looked like he wanted to argue, but a look from both the headmaster of Beacon and Glynda herself made him not say whatever it is he wanted to say. Reluctantly, Ironwood put his revolvers away and looked on. It was all in Arc's hands now._

" _What do you propose?" Jaune asked._

" _A duel." Mercury said simply._

" _A duel?" asked Jaune._

" _That's right. I know for a fact that you and I both play Bakugan, and I hear talk that you're a pretty tough competitor. So here's my idea. We have ourselves a one on one fight using only our Bakugan. This means no Aura, no Semblance and… NO SWORD!"_

 _Jaune looked to Crocea Mors in his hand._

" _No… Sword…?" Jaune asked._

" _Do you accept my challenge, Arc?" Mercury asked._

 _Jaune looked unsure. There's a good chance that Mercury could be lying, so he didn't want to get played for a fool._

" _Maybe if I tell you what the stakes are? If you win, you can arrest me and I'll tell you everything I know about my boss's plans. But if I win, then Xiao Long comes with us and you will be killed on the spot!" Mercury said. "And just so neither of us gets cold feet and backs off, we'll make it even more interesting and sign a binding contract with our own blood. Sound good?"_

 _With this new information, Jaune looked at Crocea Mors again and knew that he at least has a chance. After all, binding contracts signed in blood cannot be broken. Not even if the signature is smudged or illegible._

" _Very well, I accept your terms. But you will follow three conditions! Number one; No weaponized prosthetics!" Jaune said._

 _Mercury scowled knowing he'd have to get a pair of normal mech prosthetics due to that one._

" _Number two; No henchmen to help you cheat!" Jaune said._

 _Mercury actually lessened his scowl at that one. While not as fun without the henchmen, it at least would make the Arc boy easier to manipulate, should things not go as planned._

" _And number three; no Dust! You fight with your own might!"_

 _Mercury thought about this one. It seems like…_

" _Hey, that was four things!" Mercury said with a cheesed off look._

" _That last one was a two parter." Jaune said._

 _Mercury just growled, but he had no choice. He's already set the terms of the duel, and must abide by them. He just hoped that Cinder was in a forgiving mood after today._

" _I accept! We shall meet in two weeks time by the dawn of the rising sun at the Ruins of Blackened Corpses!" Mercury declared._

" _Of course!" Jaune said in agreement before asking "Was that west or east at the Crimson Valley of the Blood Ursas?"_

" _East." Mercury replied._

" _East. Got it." Jaune said._

" _Are you sure?" Mercury asked._

" _Yes, don't worry I'll find it." Jaune replied._

" _Really? Because if you need a map or something…"_

" _No, no, really it's fine. I remember now." Jaune said, cutting off Mercury._

 _There was an awkward silence as Mercury still looked kind of unsure about what Jaune had just said. The guy doesn't look all that good at directions, so he was a bit worried that he might get lost._

" _I can give you a ride if you…"_

" _I will find it!" Jaune said with a tone of finality._

" _Very well. I will see you there!" Mercury said._

 _With the agreement established, a local scribe wrote up a binding contract before having both competitors sign it in their own blood. The stage was set as Mercury took his leave._

 _With the threat gone, the aura of flame dissipated as Jaune rushed over to Yang's side._

" _How's she doing? Where is she?!" Jaune asked, worry clear in his voice._

 _The rest of team RWBY looked slightly uncomfortable as they avoided eye contact. Below them was a little lump under Yang's trench coat, which was the only thing that showed there was any semblance of life under the pile of empty clothes._

" _Well… You see, uh…" mumbled Ruby._

" _That's, uh… Kinda hard to explain…" Blake added._

 _A sinking feeling appeared in the pit of Jaune's stomach._

" _Girls, what happened to Yang and why are her clothes lying all over the floor?" Jaune asked._

 _Weiss didn't answer, and just removed the trench coat from the pile to reveal a four year old toddler that was covered by a shirt and bandana. But the tiger ears and tail were a strange addition._

" _Oh Monty, please no." Jaune gasped with wide eyes._

" _I'm afraid it's true, Jaune. This little girl here is Yang."_

 _Naturally, after hearing something like that, Jaune did the one thing that felt right at the moment._

 _He fell back onto the ground in a dead faint._

* * *

 _ **Ending Flashback…**_

* * *

"How do we all get ourselves into these messes?" Jaune asked himself.

He looked back to the sleeping toddler that is his friend in a younger body, and was actually quite perplexed. If Yang was a Faunus now, why didn't she have these features throughout all the time he's known her? Did she hide them that well? Or was it something else?

And what was that Dust that Mercury used to turn her into a toddler, and why did he use it in the first place? Did he plan to turn her this way so he could kidnap her and make her easier to manipulate? Was it further incentive for the White Fang? He may never know.

"You should really calm down there, kiddo." said an elderly voice.

Jaune looked to Yang's nightstand to see his Pyrus Tigrerra Bakugan known as Nova Lion standing there. Ever since Jaune first left home, Nova Lion has been by his side and has helped him win many Bakugan battles with several other Pyrus Bakugan. Like his Pyrus Fear Ripper and Serpenoid.

"I'm just worried about Yang, Nova Lion. I mean, how is this even possible?!" Jaune asked.

"I don't know, old friend. But that's why Doctor Oobleck is currently doing research on the Dust that Ozpin managed to salvage from the incident. It may help us find a cure that we can use to return Yang to normal." Nova Lion said. "In the meantime, you might have to be the one to take care of her in place of her father and uncle. I mean, let's face it, you're clearly the best choice here! Taiyang is currently unreachable, Qrow is a drunkard, we don't know where her mother is and who she is, and Ruby is still far too immature to be a good role model!"

Jaune sighed and rubbed his temples. He knows what Nova Lion means more than anyone.

A small groan broke him from his musings as both he and his Bakugan looked at Yang with wide eyes. She's waking up!

The girl rubbed her eyes with her small fists and yawned cutely with her tiger ears only adding to the cuteness factor. She opened her eyes and stared curiously at the older male with ears and a tail like hers. Jaune smiled and helped her sit up.

"Yang? Do you remember who I am?" Jaune asked.

The toddler looked at Jaune for a few more minutes before she closed her eyes and broke out into the biggest smile she could muster. She shocked both Jaune and Nova Lion with what she did next.

"Daddy!" she cried while hugging Jaune.

' _Daddy?!'_ Jaune and Nova Lion both mentally asked.

The door opened to reveal Weiss with her own Bakugan partner, a Haos Tigrerra, resting on her shoulder while the older girl was holding a tray of food for the little girl, and her eyes widened upon seeing Yang awake.

"Yang! Thank goodness you're awake!" Weiss cried.

She set the tray down on the desk nearby and ran over to the bedside while kneeling down so she was eye level with Yang.

"Are you okay? Nothing broken?" Weiss asked."

But Yang surprised them all once again when she hugged Yang with an equally big smile on her face.

"Mommy! 'Ang and daddy missed mommy!" she squealed cutely while referring to Jaune.

After that little outburst, Weiss and Jaune could only stare at the little girl and then glance at each other, sporting huge blushes on their faces due to the implications of what Yang had just called them.

"Well, this just got awkward." Tigrerra said, revealing that she's a female.

"Ya got that right, girl friend." Nova Lion said in agreement.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **For those who don't remember, each of these terms represents a different elemental power in the Bakugan world/game.**_

 _ **Pyrus = Fire**_

 _ **Subterra = Earth**_

 _ **Haos = Light**_

 _ **Darkus = Darkness**_

 _ **Aquos = Water**_

 _ **Ventus = Air**_

 _ **Anyway, Remember to leave a review and let me know if you think I should make this a full story or if you'd like to adopt it! Before you ask, I haven't decided which Bakugan should be Yang's partner in this story. But no matter what it is, it will be of the Subterra element. If you have an idea for Yang's Bakugan partner, leave that idea in your review.**_


	16. Exploration Team Arkos

_**What if Jaune and Pyrrha turned into Pokémon and joined an Exploration Team?**_

 _ **Pairing: Jaune/Pyrrha**_

* * *

 _ **Title: Exploration Team Arkos**_

* * *

 _ **RWBY/Pokémon**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start...**_

The breach of Vale was much worse than what anyone would've expected. No one was dead, but there was still tragedy. Jaune and Pyrrha had faced off against an exceptionally strong Grimm and took far too much damage against it. Professor Goodwitch had managed to save them from becoming Grimm food, but they slipped into a coma due to all of the damage. And their Auras were replenishing far too slowly.

Currently, all of teams RWBY and (J)N(P)R along with Team CFVY, CRDL and the professors were gathered around the two beds that held Jaune and Pyrrha. The two were hooked up to several I.V.'s and both of them have oxygen tubes running along over their ears and up their noses. A pair of heart monitors beeped monotonously beside the two beds.

"Are they going to be okay, professors?" asked a sobbing Ruby.

Yang was hugging her baby sister as she cried, but she was also crying. She didn't want her two dearest friends to die or be stuck in a coma forever!

"I'm sorry, miss Rose, but I'm afraid we just don't know. Coma's aren't something you can just wake someone up from with an alarm clock." Doctor Oobleck replied at a normal speaking speed.

Weiss took a hold of Jaune's left hand while also taking Pyrrha's hand. She may have been quite a bit of a bitch to everyone around her, as Yang would say, but despite her cold and sometimes cynical attitude she still cares deeply about her friends. It's one of her more endearing qualities.

"Uh, guys? Are their Auras SUPPOSED to be merging like that?" Blake asked.

Everyone's heads snapped up to see that Blake was right! The Auras of Jaune and Pyrrha were merging to form a big, circular mirror of sorts above them. And in it, they were seeing Jaune floating in a dark space that soon lit up with several beautiful colors, alternating between each one in a random pattern.

"Ugh… What… What happened? Where am I?" Jaune asked.

Looking around, Jaune saw that he was alone in this strange empty space before he heard a voice.

 _ **"Welcome! You are about to embark to a world inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon!"**_ said the voice.

"Huh? Pokemon? What're those, some new type of Grimm?" Jaune asked.

And he has a good reason to be confused. He's never heard of the term 'Pokemon' before. But something tells him that this won't be the last.

 _ **"Before I let you in, there are some questions I want to ask you. Be truthful when you answer. Are you ready?"**_

While taken aback by the need for these random questions, Jaune did oblige. After all, lying in a Q&A is wrong. And THAT just made him feel more guilty about his forged transcripts.

"Okay, yeah. I'm ready." Jaune said.

 _ **"Then let the questioning begin! Did you play 'Explorers of Time' or 'Explorers of Darkness'? Yes or No?"**_

"I don't know what those are, so I'm gonna say no." Jaune answered.

 _ **"You've been invited to a wonderful party. It's time for the party to start, but there's nobody there! You think… Did something happen? Maybe I have the Day Wrong? Let's get this party started!"**_

"Well, of course I'm gonna wonder if something happened!" Jaune said.

 _ **"Your friend has made a meal that tastes terrible. They ask; "How was it?" You say…? "Terrible!" Just smile. "Um, it's… good."**_

"Aw, jeez! This is Ruby's cooking all over again! I would just smile." Jaune said.

Unknown to Jaune, Ruby had heard that comment from the viewing portal and let out an indignant "Hey!". Despite the rather somber mood, this little comedy routine DID elicit some laughs from everyone else while Ruby just pouted.

"You guys are so mean." muttered Ruby.

 _ **"Do you prefer to be busy, or have a lot of free time?" Being busy. Free time! In between."**_

"Well, I'm usually more to being in between. That way I'll still have time to catch up on assignments." Jaune replied.

 _ **"Everyone's sharing a dessert, and there's an extra piece. What do you do? Don't tell anyone. Let everyone know. First come, first served!"**_

"Okay, that last one sounds like something Ruby or Nora would choose. I'd let everyone know."

 _ **"When you see a switch, do you feel an overwhelming urge to flip it? Yes or no?"**_

"No, but Nora does."

Nora frowned at that comment.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, that does sound like something I would do." she said.

 _ **"Did you make any New Year's resolutions?"**_

"New Year's resolutions? Of course I did!" Jaune said. "I resolved to get stronger so I can protect those I love!"

That answer drew many proud smiles from the men while the women let out a few 'awe's' at that. They knew that Jaune cared about everyone, but they didn't know it was that much.

 _ **"Do you like karaoke?"**_

"Sure do! Mom and I used to do karaoke all the time!"

That last comment actually surprised everyone. They all thought Jaune was terrible at singing after his failed attempt to serenade Weiss. Maybe it was the song's lyrics?

 _ **"You see a cake that is past its expiration date, but only by one day. What do you do?" Not a problem! Chow time! Think about it briefly, then decide. Get someone to try it first.**_

"Eh, I'd have to think about whether I'd eat it or not. I have enough stomach troubles as it is."

"True that, Vomit-boy." Yang said.

Blake looked at Yang and bopped her on the head for that comment. Perhaps a bit TOO hard.

"OW! Careful, that's my bruised spot!" Yang whined.

"Sorry." Blake apologized.

But Yang could tell that her partner was not being very apologetic.

 _ **"Are you male or female?"**_

"I'm a boy."

"Yes he is. Although he DOES look quite good in a dress." Weiss said/admitted.

After that dance that Beacon had, no one could argue with that statement.

 _ **"Now your Aura will be analyzed. Your Aura is the energy you radiate!"**_

That's when a white bow appeared in front of Jaune. It seemed to radiate a foreign energy that Jaune knew nothing about.

 _ **"Relax, calm yourself… And now press your fingertip gently on the Bow."**_

Jaune was hesitant to do this, and with good reason. For all he knows, this could be a trap. But what has he got to lose at this point. So after taking a few calming breaths, he placed his fingertip on the bow.

 _ **"That's it… relax yourself… take a deep breath… and now exhale…"**_

Jaune did as instructed and felt his Aura fluctuate. But in a good way, like his mother or sisters were giving him a hug.

 _ **"Your Aura has been identified. Lift your finger from the bow."**_

Once again, Jaune did as instructed of him.

 _ **"Your Aura is…"**_

The bow flashed with a white light for just a moment before it stopped to show that the bow was no longer white. Now, it was the color of Jaune's Aura.

 _ **"An energetic yellow!"**_

The bow dissipated to reveal a square window of sorts with a shadowed image inside of it. Jaune didn't know what it was about the image, but it seemed important to him somehow.

 _ **"Thank you for answering all those questions. You seem to be… the docile type! You're quite sensitive to others! You listen attentively and respectfully, and you're quick to pick up on things. Because you're so good at listening, do you find your friends tell you their problems and concerns often? Perhaps people laugh at you sometimes for being so earnest and not recognizing jokes for what they are. But you're always honestly surprised and bashful about this aspect of yourself… and then honestly laugh about it! So a docile, sensitive type like you… will be a Charmander!"**_

The picture lit up to reveal an orange and yellow lizard creature that stands on two legs with green eyes and a flame burning at the tip of its tail.

 _ **"Okay, you're all set! You're off into the world of Pokémon! Be strong! Stay smart! And be victorious!"**_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **Hope someone adopts this one. I think it'd be a good one for someone to do. And if someone DOES adopt the story, it HAS to follow the events of the Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky videogames.**_


	17. Cold Arc of Remnant (Continued)

_**This chapter is a continuation of Chapter 1. A little look into what I have planned for that story.**_

* * *

 _ **Cold Arc of Remnant (Continued)**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start…**_

As the people of Arctown went about their business, the peace they were enjoying was disrupted by a huge shadow passing over the town. Everyone, man woman and child alike, looked up to see a huge flying saucer of some sort flying over the city and towards a nearby mountain range. As the ship descended over a flat patch of land in the mountains near the village, it deployed several pointed legs as it's landing gear and set down.

A hatch in the bottom of the massive ship opened, and the soldiers inside came flying out like angry bees out of a hive. Each and every soldier looked strong and was ready for combat. Even Tagoma, Shisami and Yang were out there, Yang herself having a battle hungry smirk on her face.

Flying towards the small town was Port, Oobleck and Ozpin along with the rest of the Arc family. Their eyes widened as they sensed several high power levels coming from near the town.

"They're here!" Port cried.

"It feels like they've landed near Arctown!" Sara Arc exclaimed.

Everyone called on their Ki and put the pedal to the metal as they tried to stop any lives from being lost. Too bad they aren't going to make it in time.

Meanwhile, Frost was flying up out of the top of his ship in his father's old hover pod. His face looked bored and indifferent, but if you looked in his eyes, you'd see that he's ready to kill something.

In fact…

"Make some room, you're blocking the view." Frost ordered.

Wisely, his men parted and made a path for their Lord to see the small town from. And thus, the target has been chosen.

Pointing his finger at the small town, Frost shot a red colored Death Beam at the town. At first, it didn't seem like it could do much, but everyone was proven wrong when it destroyed the whole town and everyone in it in a fiery explosion! An explosion that brought great joy to the son of Frieza.

"HA HA HA HA! Destroying the very same village that scorned me for so much of my childhood is such a fun way to say hello!" laughed Frost.

Flying towards the site of the destruction, James Ironwood growled as he felt several life energy signatures vanish in the blink of an eye.

"No! That cold blooded monster!" exclaimed Ironwood.

He tapped into his own Ki and put the pedal to the metal as he flew off in the direction of the explosion. Frost's soldiers looked in awe at the destruction their benevolent leader caused. They felt no remorse for the people of that town, knowing that the place and its people were the cause of many of Frost's most horrible memories.

Yang grinned and laced her arms around Frost's left arm, giving him a seductive smile.

"Such destruction is such a turn on for me, my lord." Yang said in a voice that was clearly seductive.

Frost smiled back at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips, making her pout due to it not being a full on makeout session.

"I'm certain it is, my love. However, I'm afraid we must remain focused on the task at hand. Business before pleasure." Frost said.

His smile vanished as he saw several of the people he hated most land on a nearby plateau. Yang caught sight of them soon after and also lost her smile.

Ozpin and the others looked on in horror at the crater that was once Arctown. Each of them was trembling with fear, anger, and some of them a little of both. Frost and Yang turned around and gave a cruel smile to the interlopers.

Their attention was drawn from the invading aliens when Ironwood landed next to them.

"I'm afraid I was unable to locate Penny or Winter. But this is probably for the best." Ironwood said.

"Indeed, and we didn't think to bring Qrow or Taiyang. Knowing those two, they'd probably challenge Frost to a duel." Ozpin said.

"THE CAVALRY HAS ARRIVED!" cried a familiar voice.

Everyone looked up to see Qrow and Taiyang, much to their surprise and misfortune, flying in looking ready to fight. Well, more accurately, Qrow was flying while Taiyang held onto him so he wouldn't fall. Once they landed, Taiyang began to speak.

"Sorry we're a little bit late." he apologized as he disembarked and showed them a small bag in his hand. "We figured that we should probably stop by the Atlas Experimental Labs and pick up some of these Senzu Pills."

"Wow, Qrow, it's been YEARS since I last saw you sober!" Oobleck said with a grin.

Qrow just scratched the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"I know. Back in fighting shape! But let's talk about you for a second. What is going on with that tracksuit?!"

It's true, instead of wearing his usual huntsmen attire or even a Gi, Oobleck was wearing a green and white tracksuit that one often uses when working out. Quite the unusual attire for the man.

"Oh. It all happened so fast I had no time to find my Gi." Oobleck said.

But Taiyang's eyes narrowed at the usually fast paced professor.

"Oobleck, have you been keeping up with your martial arts training at all?" Taiyang asked.

"Not really, professor Xiao Long. But I can definitely still hold my own against these guys! Maybe." Oobleck replied.

Frost hovered a bit closer to the crowd, his patience wearing thin due to their antics.

"Are teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, MCNE and CFVY not here yet?" Frost asked.

"NO, BUT THEY ARE COMING SOON! YOU'LL SEE!" Port said in a panic.

"Oh, look, if it ain't old professor Port. I have the distinct memory of YOU being one of the first to turn on Yang." Frost said with a light growl. "Well NOW we can find out if the Dragon Balls can resurrect both the powerful AND the pathetic!"

Qrow's eyes narrowed as he suddenly realized something.

' _The Dragon Balls! So THEY'RE the ones who summoned Shenron!'_

Suddenly, a smaller ship zoomed in over the crowd and landed just behind the fighters from Remnant. Turn's out it was Pleo's ship. And stepping out of it was Glynda and Raven. The two of them gasped as their eyes zoomed in on different targets. Glynda was now looking at Frost while Raven stared at her daughter.

' _Yang… my baby girl…! Thank the heavens that you're alright!'_ Raven thought as she smiled at Yang.

A smile that was, surprisingly, returned by the blonde Saiyan girl.

"Well, I'm assuming the little blue and black horned being in the hover pod is Frost," said Glynda as she turned to Pleo. "Which means you're a better artist than I gave you credit for!"

Pleo just nodded in thanks while Jonathan Arc began to freak out a little.

"Glynda! Raven! Why would you come to ground zero of Frost's invasion?!" he asked incredulously.

"We haven't had any luck contacting any of the other teams, and we thought it'd be best if we stayed and joined the fight. Besides, Pleo is here to fight too!" Glynda explained.

"That's correct." Pleo said, stepping out of his ship. "Screw the rules this time! I ain't gonna be no coward just because the rest of the Galactic Patrol fears Frieza's legacy!"

As Pleo stepped towards the others, Frost narrowed his eyes slightly as he too realized something.

"Hm. I thought this might be the rest of those traitors arriving. But that symbol is for the Galactic Patrol." Frost mused.

As he and Yang stared at the symbol, they were broken from their musings when Glynda called Frost by a name that he only ever lets his queen and closest friends call him by.

"JAUNE, PLEASE!"

Frost gasped lightly and turned his attention to Glynda, the look on her face like a mother pleading for her child to not do something so dangerously stupid.

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY! PLEASE, RECONSIDER YOUR ACTIONS!" pleaded Glynda.

"Glynda, please stop! You should be more respectful to those who can kill you!" Pleo warned.

"Well, if it ain't miss professionalism. Given the fact that you know the name I have since discarded means that you know who I used to be." Frost said, genuinely impressed by his old teacher and babysitter. "I will give those Beacon teams one more chance to reveal themselves, otherwise I might as well take my time disposing of almost everyone here! The grief that would cause them MIGHT be worth the trip."

"You know what, why don't you shut up and turn yourselves in, Arc! Do that, and we'll at LEAST get you only ten years worth of jail time!" Ironwood demanded.

And his demands made everyone else extremely nervous.

"Stop it, James, you're not helping!" Taiyang scolded.

"Aw, come on! We're full-fledged huntsmen and huntresses, we can handle these guys! Right Qrow?" Ironwood insisted.

But Qrow wasn't as confident.

"We could handle their MEN, maybe. But this is serious, James! I don't think you understand just how much of a threat Frieza's people and the Saiyan race really are." Qrow replied. " It took Goku everything he had to defeat Frieza, and both Jaune and Yang have powered up to a totally different level! We can't beat them!"

Ironwood's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates upon hearing that news.

"Uh… Oh… Oh crap!" Ironwood said as he realized his error. "Uh, I'm sorry mister Lord Frost, sir, but the teams from Beacon aren't quite here right now. Would you and your soldiers mind waiting nonviolently for just a little bit longer? We'll make tea!"

Frost merely closed his eyes, the malicious smirk never once leaving his face.

"I've waited so long for my vengeance. Close to a year, really." Frost said as he opened his eyes. "So why not? I will give teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, CFVY and MCNE another ten seconds to show."

"WHAT?! Just ten seconds?!" Port gasped.

"That's less time than I give MY STUDENTS to write down their homework assignments!" Oobleck added.

But it was Ironwood's next comment that hammered the final nail on their coffins.

 **"STINGY JERK! SCREW YOU AND YOUR WHORE!"**

Aside for the echo, the silence that followed was deafening. Frost and Yang smirked dangerously as they knew what to do.

"Well don't say hubby didn't give you a chance." Yang said.

She snapped her fingers and Sorbet gave the order.

 **"SOLDIERS, GIVE THEM EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"**

The soldiers roared out with a battle cry as they charged at the crowd of opponents before them like a swarm of angry hornets. Ladies and gentlemen, the battle between Remnant and the Cold family has officially begun!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued In The Full Story…***_

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to vote on the poll I have up! So far, the results are as follows!**_

 _ **Subterra Leonidas: 7 votes**_

 _ **Subterra Hydranoid: 6 votes**_

 _ **Subterra Dragonoid: 4 votes**_

 _ **Subterra Tigrerra: 4 votes**_

 _ **Subterra Reaper: 1 vote**_

 _ **Subterra Rattleoid: 1 vote**_


	18. Samurai Jaune

_**What if Jaune was adopted by the current emperor of Japan as a baby? What if his Semblance allowed him to utilize the powers and abilities of a certain shapeshifting master of darkness known as Aku? What if… he became the Samurai that would bring about the end of the likes of Jacques Schnee?**_

 _ **Crossover Categories: RWBY/Samurai Jack**_

* * *

 _ **Possible Pairing: Jaune x RWBY/Emerald Sustrai/ Cinder Fall/ Neo/ Salem/ Velvet/ Coco**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: Samurai Jaune**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start...**_

The emperor of Japan, a samurai warrior named Jack, was taking a leisurely stroll through the streets of the capital city of his home country. Jack loved these lazy springtime Sunday afternoons. The fresh air, the warmth of the sun, the cherry blossom petals drifting in the breeze. It all put him at ease after so many battles with his arch enemy, Aku.

After the evil spirit's permanent defeat, Jack managed to find a way to return to his own timeline and made it back to the past where he met a familiar green skinned woman.

It turns out that when Aku died, a piece of him was reincarnated as his female transformation that was known as Ikra. But she was no longer linked to Aku as when the blade of Jack's sword made contact with her, it didn't so much as break the skin. She was as pure of heart and soul as Jack is.

The two began to hang out over time and found that they had far more in common than either of them realized. They both loved swordsmanship and martial arts, they are both warriors, and they love their home country with all of their hearts. Eventually, the two of them began to gain feelings for one another, but neither one was willing to make the first move. It was painfully obvious to just about everyone around them, but they were willing to wait until one of the two made the first move.

But just as Jack's mother was about ready to lock the two in a closet until Jack and Ikra admitted they liked each other, Jack finally worked up the nerve to ask Ikra out.

Their first date actually went better than either of them thought.

Jack took her to dinner at a nice restaurant, followed by a nice walk in the park and ending with a quiet evening just gazing up at the stars.

After about two years of dating with surprisingly fewer fights than they expected, Jack finally popped the question. And seven years later, he and Ikra are still happily married and raising their first child.

Jack looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set. He would need to be getting home soon. But as Jack turned around to go home, something caught his ears. It was a sound he was actually very familiar with. The sound of a crying baby.

Following the sound, Jack walked into an alley where he found a wooden basket with a small bundle inside. The bundle was covered by a blue blanket, so Jack couldn't immediately tell what was in it. He walked over to get a closer look, knelt down next to the basket and pulled the blanket back slightly to see something that confirmed his suspicions.

Inside the basket was a crying baby boy that looked only about half a year old. He had a tuft of messy blonde hair on his head, pale skin, and when he opened his eyes he revealed them to be a bright ocean blue.

As soon as the little one saw Jack, he stopped crying and smiled at the man.

"Hello, little one. What are you doing out here all alone?" Jack said to the baby, not really expecting an answer.

The boy just started cooing at the man as he raised his arms in a baby's way of asking to be picked up. Jack picked the boy up and saw a letter pinned to the boy's blanket. He carefully cradled the child in one arm while he began to read the note.

 _"To whoever reads this,"_

 _"Please look after my baby boy for me! His name is Jaune Arc and he is my only son out of eight children, but his life is in grave danger! His father, Vladimir Arc, has plans to turn my son into a living weapon with the aid of General James Ironwood and Jacques Schnee."_

 _"I don't want that for any of my children! Please, whoever is reading this! Please take care of my little Jauney! Even now, Atlesian knights are after me, trying to take my baby boy to Atlas for cruel, painful and illegal experiments! It's too late for me, but please save my little Jaune!"_

 _"-Mariah Arc."_

Jack's troubled face grew cold at the mention of Vladimir Arc and Jacques Schnee. He knows all about their illegal business dealings and even drove them off when they tried to take over his home. But to hear that they would try to subject an innocent baby to such vile experimentation?

Disgraceful!

Jack carefully folded the letter and put it in his sash for safe keeping. Hopefully, it would make explaining this to Ikra much easier.

He looked down at the child in his arms and saw that the little boy had fallen asleep while he was reading the note. Jack smiled as the baby snored softly in his sleep.

"Well, I suppose that you are coming home with me, Jaune." Jack said to himself.

With that said and done, he began to walk home with his new charge. All the while, planning how to stop Vladimir and Jacques. And something tells him… he might need some help from the shadows to do so.

* * *

 _ **Wa-chaa! Gotta get back! Back to the past, Samurai Jack! WA-CHAA!**_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **Hope this crossover's a good one. And if anyone's interested in adopting this idea, just let me know. Because honestly, I'm not so sure I could write it very well.**_


	19. Prince Jaune, Frost Demon Warrior

_**Summary: What if the souls of King Cold, Planet Namek's first and ONLY female Namekian, and the Saiyan warrior known as Fasha were to merge and give their powers and abilities to Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long? What if they, along with Ruby, left the continent of Remnant during the Vytal Festival incident? What if Jaune was adopted by Vegeta and Bulma? What if Raven returned while Summer was revived with the Dragon Balls and they both stuck around to raise Yang and Ruby? Read on and find out!**_

* * *

 _ **Story Categories: RWBY/Dragon Ball Z**_

* * *

 _ **Main Pairing(s): Jaune x Yang, Ruby x Android 17**_

* * *

 _ **Sub Pairings: Vegeta x Bulma, Goku/Kakarot x Chi-Chi, Krillin x Android 18, Taiyang x Summer and Raven (Was seriously tempted to pair Raven with Piccolo.), Eventual Gohan x Zangya.**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: Prince Jaune, the Frost Demon Warrior of Legend**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start…**_

Looking out over the balcony of his home, Capsule Corporation, Prince Jaune looked out at the many stars in the sky with a smile on his face. He was just wearing the natural Bio-Armor of his species, as he had just woken up from a rather peaceful night's rest at two in the morning. Still, he couldn't help but think about everything that's happened over the years.

He fought against the likes of Cell, Majin Buu, Janemba and even Bojack and saved the world many times over, and he's currently working on building his own empire with the Earth as his capital planet. An empire that will be built on the foundation of love, peace and hope, rather than destruction, ignorance, evil and fear. He even thought about all of his friends and how they were doing now.

Krillin and #18, or Lazuli as she now goes by, are still happily married and raising their first child together. A little girl named Marron. Piccolo is still the loner of the group, but at least now he stays on the lookout with Dende and Mr. Popo. Yamcha has started off his career as a baseball player, Tien and Launch finally got married, Taiyang is expecting another two kids with Raven and Summer, and Ruby's wedding with Android #17, AKA Lapis, was in less than two months.

Needless to say, that last one had everyone saying 'FINALLY!' due to their ever thinning patience. Honestly, those two have been dating for YEARS now, and it's about time they finally tied the knot.

But speaking of Ruby, since the Grimm have begun spreading to this continent, she and Lapis have agreed to start up their own Huntsman Academy to train new generations of hunters and huntresses. The designs have already been finalized with Bulma, and construction was set to begin after the wedding.

They even offered Vegeta the chance to teach as a combat instructor, to which the Saiyan prince had surprisingly agreed to. They all thought he would have hated teaching. But his exact words to that were 'You had me at combat class.', which generated a round of good natured laughter from everyone.

Jaune smiled as he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck from behind, and he turned around to meet the loving lilac eyes of his newlywed wife, Yang Cold. They spoke to Bulma about it, and she agreed that neither of them had to use 'Briefs' as their last name. So they had both their last names registered as Cold. A homage to the same Frost Demon who blessed Jaune with his new form and powers.

The two shared a brief kiss as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Hey, beautiful." Jaune greeted.

"Hey yourself, handsome." Yang greeted back.

"What? Where?" Jaune asked.

Yang laughed and lightly slapped her husband's chest, knowing that he was just playing with her. At first, he really wasn't playing with her, but that was mostly due to lack of confidence and self esteem. Something that both she, Bulma and Vegeta helped him with.

Yang snuggled into her husband's strong and warm embrace as she sighed in a content manner.

"What're you doing up this early?" Yang asked.

"Just thinking." Jaune replied.

"About what?" Yang asked.

"Everything, really. Our leaving Remnant, being adopted by the Prince of all Saiyans and the head of Capsule Corp., fighting enemies like Cell, becoming a Z-Fighter, this. If you'd told me that anything like this would've been possible all those years ago, I'd probably have laughed and had you thrown in the looney bin. But now that it's all happened, I'm just really glad it did." Jaune answered honestly.

Yang just smiled at his answer and leaned up on her tiptoes to capture his lips in another loving kiss. One that Jaune was very eager to oblige to.

As the newlywed couple walked back into their room to go back to sleep, neither of them knew that their battles weren't done just yet. No, their next series of battles will involve certain specters from their past.

A past that they'd both hoped would've remained dead and buried.

And that past's name… was Beacon.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **This is only part of what is meant to be the final chapter of the story. Hope you guys like this idea, even though it's a short chapter.**_


	20. Neo Saiyan Empire

_**Summary: Similar to chapter 19, only instead of King Cold giving Jaune his powers, it's King Vegeta who does so. I figured, It's an idea I might post a poll to decide on, so I wrote this. I hope you all enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _ **Story Categories: RWBY/Dragon Ball Z**_

* * *

 _ **Main Pairings: Jaune x Yang, Ruby x Lapis/Android #17, eventual Gohan x Zangya**_

* * *

 _ **Sub Pairings: Goku x Chi-Chi, Vegeta x Bulma, Taiyang x Summer and Raven, Krillin x Lazuli/Android #18 and a little bit of Tien x Launch**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: Neo Saiyan Empire**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start…**_

Looking out over the balcony of his home, Capsule Corporation, Prince Jaune looked out at the many stars in the sky with a smile on his face. He was just wearing a pair of sleep shorts, as he had just woken up from a rather peaceful night's rest at two in the morning. Still, he couldn't help but think about everything that's happened over the years.

He fought against the likes of Cell, Majin Buu, Janemba and even Bojack and saved the world many times over, and he's currently working on building his own Saiyan empire with the Earth as his capital planet. An empire that will be built on the foundation of love, peace, compassion and hope, rather than destruction, ignorance, evil and fear. He even thought about all of his friends and how they were doing now.

Krillin and #18, or Lazuli as she now goes by, are still happily married and raising their first child together. A little girl named Marron. Piccolo is still the loner of the group, but at least now he stays on the lookout with Dende and Mr. Popo. Yamcha has started off his career as a baseball player, Tien and Launch finally got married, Taiyang is expecting another two kids with Raven and Summer, and Ruby's wedding with Android #17, AKA Lapis, was in less than two months.

Needless to say, that last one had everyone saying 'FINALLY!' due to their ever thinning patience. Honestly, those two have been dating for YEARS now, and it's about time they finally tied the knot.

But speaking of Ruby, since the Grimm have begun spreading to this continent, she and Lapis have agreed to start up their own Huntsman Academy to train new generations of hunters and huntresses. The designs have already been finalized with Bulma, and construction was set to begin after the wedding.

They even offered Vegeta the chance to teach as a combat instructor, to which the Saiyan prince had surprisingly agreed to. They all thought he would have hated teaching. But his exact words to that were, and I quote, 'You had me at combat.', which generated a round of good natured laughter from everyone. Right before he threw a dog treat at Krillin, causing the seemingly bald man to be attacked by Zwei who wanted the doggy treat.

Yeah, I don't think he's gonna be adopting a dog anytime soon after that incident. Not that anyone blamed him.

Jaune smiled as he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his neck from behind, and he turned around to meet the loving lilac eyes of his newlywed wife, Yang Xiao Long. They spoke to Bulma about it, and she agreed that neither of them had to use 'Briefs' as their last name. So they decided that since Vegeta never really had a last name, they'd think of a good last name for their line of the Saiyan Royal Family.

The two shared a brief kiss as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Hey, beautiful." Jaune greeted.

"Hey yourself, handsome." Yang greeted back.

"What? Where?" Jaune asked.

Yang laughed and lightly slapped her husband's chest, knowing that he was just playing with her. At first, he really wasn't playing with her, but that was mostly due to lack of confidence and self esteem. Something that both she, Bulma and Vegeta helped him with.

Mostly in the form of near endless amounts of training in Vegeta's case, while Bulma acted as a therapist for Jaune. Surprisingly, this method worked.

Yang snuggled into her husband's strong and warm embrace as she sighed in a content manner.

"What're you doing up this early?" Yang asked.

"Just thinking." Jaune replied.

"About what?" Yang asked.

"Everything, really. Our leaving Remnant, being adopted by the Prince of all Saiyans and the head of Capsule Corp., fighting enemies like Cell, becoming a Z-Fighter, this. If you'd told me that anything like this would've been possible all those years ago, I'd probably have laughed and had you thrown in the looney bin. But now that it's all happened, I'm just really glad it did." Jaune answered honestly.

Yang just smiled at his answer and leaned up on her tiptoes to capture his lips in another loving kiss. One that Jaune was very eager to oblige to, his tail intertwining with Yang's own as a show of love for his wife.

As the newlywed couple walked back into their room to go back to sleep, neither of them knew that their battles weren't done just yet. No, their next series of battles will involve certain specters from their past.

A past that they'd both hoped would've remained dead and buried.

And that past's name… was Beacon.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day…***_

* * *

The Z-Fighters and their family were having a little get together as they celebrated not only what just might be a long time of peace and the rebuilding of the Saiyan race, but also Ruby's engagement to Lapis.

There was a party thrown by Bulma, and all of the Z-Fighters along with friends and family were in attendance. Piccolo and Dende were hanging out with Tien and Launch as they spoke about how Ruby wanted to make weapons for them. And while they had told her that the weapons probably wouldn't be needed, they accepted them if only for use in an emergency.

Bulma was over with her female friends, namely her mother, her sister Tights and Goku's wife Chi-Chi, just gossiping about life.

"I tell you right now, I love him but he can just get so annoying with his attitude!" Bulma said.

Gohan and Zangya were looking up at the sky as they gazed at the clouds and cuddled with each other, silently enjoying each other's company. Trunks and Goten were being the rowdy and rambunctious boys that they've always been, playing basketball to keep themselves busy and burn off a little energy.

Lapis and Ruby were hanging out with Krillin and Lazuli, discussing the different courses that would take place at West City Academy for Young Huntsmen and Huntresses, while Ruby also fawned over Marron.

Vegeta just sat on one of the lawn chairs and tried to relax, which was difficult for the full blood Saiyan due to his instinctual need to train and get stronger. Goku was far more relaxed, just hanging out under the shade of a nearby tree looking ready for a nap.

As for Jaune and Yang, they were sitting at a nearby desk with their marriage certificate and forms in front of them. They looked at each other and nodded, no words needing to be spoken as they signed the forms under new names.

Jaune and Yang Oozaru.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **Remember, I plan to do a post on whether this chapter or chapter 19 gets made into a full story. But if anyone would like to adopt either chapter and turn them into full stories, PM me and we'll work something out.**_


	21. Arbiter of the Jedi Order

_**Summary: What if while on the run, Ahsoka found a crashed Covenant ship and decided to hide out in it for awhile? Upon finding a recording along with some strange armor, Ahsoka takes up the name of the Arbiter in order to restore honor to her own new Covenant army. Will she bring about peace to the galaxy, or will she finish what the original Covenant started?**_

* * *

 _ **Story Categories: Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Halo**_

* * *

 _ **Pairings: None (Possible Luxsoka)**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: Arbiter of the Jedi Order**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start...**_

Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano was running for her life through the deserted sewer system beneath Coruscant. The reason? She had been framed for the bombing of the Jedi Temple, and was trying to find evidence to clear her name.

Only her master, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and her best friend, fellow Padawan Barriss Offee, had believed that she was innocent and stood by her side. However, the Jedi High Council firmly believes that Ahsoka was responsible for the bombing. She very well can't go back to the temple framed as a terrorist, now can she?

That's why she was currently on the run. And she couldn't contact her master with all of the Clone Troopers after her. She'd be caught for sure! So Ahsoka had to traverse the disgusting sewer tunnels of Coruscant in order to try and find a ship and get off planet. She just couldn't stay there any longer than she already has!

"Wait a minute… what's that up ahead?" Ahsoka asked herself.

While she was trying to get away, the young Togruta found a strange hole in the tunnel she was in. Not wanting to get caught by a possible trap, her brain kept telling her to just ignore the new tunnel and keep on moving. But her own curiosity eventually got the better of her, and she walked over to it. She noted that this tunnel was much too small for a Clone Trooper or a Jedi to fit through, but just big enough for her to get through.

And against her better judgement, Ahsoka climbed into the tunnel, and began to make her way through it to try and see what was on the other side. She was lucky that it was just a straight line that she had to traverse, otherwise getting through may have been a bit of a problem. She was also EXTREMELY grateful that it was cleaner than the other pipes, if a little dusty. It took about fifteen minutes of sniper crawling, but eventually, Ahsoka saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

Soon enough, she managed to get out of the tunnel, and saw something that was totally foreign to her on a technologically advanced planet like Coruscant. It was a lush grassland filled with all sorts of flora and fauna. But the fauna looked as though it hadn't changed in millennia!

There were huge herds of Mammoths, stampeding Bison, hulking behemoths known as Ground Sloths, herds of prehistoric Horses, Cariboo, Camels, and even prehistoric predators. There was the solitary, apex scavenger known as the Short Faced Bear, packs of Dire Wolves, prides of American Lions, and even family groups of Saber-Tooth Cats like Smilodon and Scimitar-Tooth cats known as Homotherium! This whole place seemed to remain untouched by time!

"Wow…!" Ahsoka breathed in amazement.

Her feet seemed to move on their own as she began to move through the grassland. She just couldn't help but revel in the sheer amount of prehistory that was perfectly preserved here. The animals seemed to sense her presence, but they did nothing to try and harm her or interact with her. In fact, they seemed to give her a wide berth. So caught up in her wandering, Ahsoka was, that she didn't notice that she was walking into something.

At least until she walked smack dab into it, and fell flat on her butt.

"OW!" Ahsoka yelped. "What in the world did I just…? *GASP!*"

When she looked up, Ahsoka found that she had run into the wreckage of a… actually, she couldn't tell what the darn thing is. But from what she could tell, it definitely wasn't built by the Republic or the Separatists. It seemed to be covered in purple armor that had its fair share of rust on it, showing that the thing had been here for a long, long time.

Naturally, being the curious child that she is, Ahsoka thought it might be safer to hide out in there. At least until she figured out just what to do about the clones that were after her.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted...***_

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_


	22. Neo Bakugan Battle Brawlers

_**Summary: After years of a time of peace and prosperity in Vestroia, the six Ancient Ones of the Bakugan race decide that the time has returned for the Bakugan to fight alongside humans. There are several worlds for them to choose from, but they ended up choosing my world for this in addition to the Earth that is parallel from theirs. My name is Jaune, and together with my friends Yang, Ren, Ruby, not to mention little miss hot shot herself, Weiss, and Pyrrha… We are… the Neo Bakugan Battle Brawlers! Bakugan: One goal, TWO WORLDS!**_

* * *

 _ **Story Categories: RWBY/Bakugan Battle Brawlers**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Jaune x Yang/ Ruby/ Weiss/ Pyrrha**_

* * *

 _ **Sub Pairings: Ren x Nora**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: Neo Bakugan Battle Brawlers**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start…**_

The final battle was now upon the world of Remnant, and it was gonna be a bloody one. Salem and her dark creatures of Grimm have sent many a Bakugan to the Doom Dimension in her quest to acquire the Perfect Core of Vestroia, but the Huntsmen and Huntresses of the world and their Bakugan have been fighting back with everything they've got!

But now, it was time for the final battle. The battle that will decide the fates of all three worlds. Remnant, Earth and Vestroia.

Currently, we find ourselves at the base camp of the Brawlers and their forces. There was a war meeting going on with Jaune and Dan Kuso acting as leaders of the Vestroian Rebellion, and they were currently discussing what to do about the ever growing forces of the enemy troops.

"Okay people, near as I can tell, Salem is using energy from the Doom Dimension to make her Grimm on par with some of the strongest Bakugan in our forces." Jaune reported.

He was quite worried. They almost lost Alice and her Guardian Bakugan, Alpha Hydranoid, in a battle against some strange humanoid Grimm. Fortunately, they managed to destroy it and it doesn't look like Salem has enough strength to create another one.

"And don't forget, our forces have practically been cut in half since Ironwood and the two male Schnees turned traitor! This makes the war all the more difficult to win!" Drago said as he popped up on the table.

Apollonir hopped up onto the table and also popped up.

"But we mustn't lose hope! Wavern is on her way with a solution to our problem, but we still need time!" he said.

"Well time is something we don't have!" Blake said as she burst into the tent. "Because Salem and her Grimm army are coming straight for us!"

The others burst out of the tent and gasped at what they were seeing. Salem truly has joined the battle, and was leading her forces with an evil Bakugan that she created using energy from both the Doom Dimension and the residual energy from the Silent Core: Darkus Vladiator!

The army itself was massive! Beowolves and Ursas made up the bulk while several other Grimm such as King Taijuus, Death Stalkers, Nevermores, Griffons and even another Grimm Dragon added more power! The White Fang marched along behind Adam Taurus while a good half of the Atlas military was now following the traitorous Ironwood and his two Schnee cohorts.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you, Exedra." Yang said.

"Oh, shut up little dragon! We're gonna fight this war, and we're gonna win this war!" Exedra quipped.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **Neo Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan Elements + Guardians**_

 _ **Jaune Arc: Pyrus Apollonir**_

 _ **Weiss Schnee: Haos Lars Lion**_

 _ **Lei Ren: Ventus Oberus**_

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos: Subterra Clayf**_

 _ **Ruby Rose: Aquos Frosch**_

 _ **Yang Xiao Long: Darkus Exedra**_


	23. God and Goddess of Fire and Darkness

_**Summary: What if Ironwood killed Jaune and Yang at the Vytal Festival in front of everyone? What if they were not only revived, but also turned into Deities? What if they were chosen to bring about a long lasting era of peace and tranquility? Follow Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long as they show the world the power of the God of Fire, Life and Destruction and the Goddess of Darkness, Death and Technology!**_

* * *

 _ **Story Categories: RWBY/X-Overs**_

* * *

 _ **Subcategories: Dragon Ball Super, Bakugan, Transformers, Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Megaman and Star Wars.**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Jaune x Harem (Will undoubtedly include Yang, Pyrrha, Penny and Glynda.)**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: The God and Goddess of Fire and Darkness**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start…**_

The sound of gunshots rang through the arena as blood burst out from fresh bullet wounds on Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long. Their eyes were wide and their bodies wracked with pain as they fell to the ground with blood also leaking from their mouths. All of the spectators, even Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, could only watch in horror as General Ironwood lowered his still smoking revolver with a malevolent smirk on his face.

In his mind, he had just rid the world of another possible threat to Atlas's superiority, as well as any competition for Glynda's affections. And that was reason enough for him to shoot two of Beacon's most promising students with specially made Aura Piercing/Negating rounds.

As Jaune looked up at Ironwood from the ground, blood pooling underneath himself and Yang, he used his last breath to curse out the general.

"Fuck… You…!"

With a final sigh, the light left Jaune's eyes as his body went limp. Taking shaky steps and collapsing to her knees next to her sister and first friend at Beacon, Ruby couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes.

"No…! No! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** she screamed.

"Ruby...?"

The hooded girl looked up to see her friend Penny looking at her with deep concern.

"What is the matter, Ruby?" Penny asked.

Ruby looked back at the bodies of her sister and friend and began to sob anew.

"Jaune and Yang... They're dead, Penny!" sobbed Ruby.

Rushing onto the scene, Glynda shoved Ironwood out of the way and removed the bullets from her students' bodies while using her semblance to try and hold the wounds shut and stop the bleeding. She did this while trying to resuscitate them, but it was a losing battle.

 **"CHILDREN, SPEAK TO ME! PLEASE, STAY ALIVE!"** begged a crying Glynda.

As she administered external heart massage, she thought back to the bright and innocent young boy that she used to babysit all those years ago. How much his smile always seemed to brighten her day back then, and how much she missed him calling her 'Miss Glynn' like the old days. Even Yang had somehow wormed her way into her heart, and she didn't want to lose either of them.

 **"NO, YOU CAN'T DIE! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO DIE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!? OH, DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON ME! JAUNE?! YANG?! ANSWER ME!** Please…?"

She only stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see Ozpin looking at her with heavy amounts of sorrow and regret in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Glynda. But it's too late. They're taking their eternal rest now." Ozpin said regretfully.

Glynda stared at the two rapidly paling bodies of her two students, then stared at her own trembling hands. They were stained with the blood of her students. Students that she had failed to save from a madman like James Ironwood. A man who was consumed by his own greed, jealousy and flawed sense of justice.

Knowing that she couldn't do anything, Glynda did the only respectable thing she could do for her dead/dying students. She placed her hands over their eyes and gently closed them. She was certain that the least they could look forward to was awakening in the afterlife without having raisins for eyes.

It all became too much for her to handle as she collapsed onto the corpse of the child she used to babysit, hoping and praying that this was all just a nightmare and that she would wake up to both Jaune and Yang still being alive. She even wanted to hear Jaune call her 'Miss Glynn' again, or even for Yang to make one of her stupid puns to show her that this isn't real.

Ruby hugged her dead sister and cried her heart out as she didn't want to believe it. Another member of her family is dead. And there's nothing she can do to bring them back!

"Rubble… Sweetie, come here…" Qrow said as he tried to hug his remaining niece.

"NO!" Ruby practically screamed.

She absolutely REFUSED to be separated from her sister, even in death.

Blake and Weiss along with the rest of team JNPR walked up to their friends' corpses, tears leaking from all of their eyes. Blake removed her bow, revealing her black cat ears to the world, as she bowed her head and prayed to Monty Oum that her friends would have a happy afterlife. Weiss silently berated herself as she cried, hating herself for being so stuck up and prideful that she never gave a guy as great as Jaune a chance. And now, it's too late! He's gone!

Nora and Ren didn't say anything. They just joined Blake in her silent prayer while Pyrrha seemed frozen with tears falling from her own eyes.

' _I… I never even got to… tell him how much I love him…!'_ Pyrrha thought in sadness.

Every one of the spectators bowed their heads in respect as they wished the departed a long and happy afterlife in paradise. And many of the people in Vale, who had been calling for Yang's blood just moments ago, felt like the lowest scum on the planet. Now they see that they had just condemned an innocent girl and an innocent boy to an untimely death.

But Ironwood just scoffed at the sappyness of the situation.

"Come now, I'm sure they're in a better place." Ironwood scoffed.

Then he laughed insanely as he let his true intentions shine through.

"Oh, who am I kidding, the brats are probably in hell!" laughed Ironwood.

"How can you SAY such atrocities?!" Nora demanded.

Ironwood just grinned and turned to walk away as he answered the hammer wielding girl's question. The answer was one that no one liked.

"It's simple, kid. Those two were getting too strong and were becoming a threat to the superiority of Atlas. And I noticed that Glynda was giving the Arc boy the same kind of looks someone would give to the person they love romantically, and knew that he was an obstacle for her affections. So I figured, why not kill two birds with one stone?" Ironwood explained.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror at what Ironwood had just said. Even the Atlesian Knights under his command were looking at the man like he'd just told them that they were going to murder babies!

Within Nora's head, three of her alternate personas, Niel De Nora Valkyrie, Senator Nora Amidala and Jedi Knight Valkyrie, were all looking at the man through Nora's eyes with looks of morbid disbelief.

"That's the stupidest, most hypocritical thing I've ever heard!" Niel De Nora Valkyrie said.

Back in the outside world, it seems as though time has slowed to a standstill as several beings materialized in a light that was almost holy. There were five individuals in all, and each of them looked different from the rest.

The first was a woman with long flowing blonde hair, green eyes and porcelain skin. She wore a white robe and had eight pairs of white feathered wings on her back. She seemed to radiate an aura of life and light.

The next was a man wearing a dark grey yukata. He had sickly purple skin, long shaggy white hair that seemed to spike, and his teeth, eyes and grin seemed to resemble that of a Japanese Hanya mask. His nails were more like claws and were painted red with the blood of what might've been his past victims. Held in his teeth was a ceremonial dagger like the ones japanese samurai and martial artists used if they had lost they honor and were going to commit seppuku to restore said honor.

Next, there was a white creature with several pink accents here and there. It had a feminine build, so we can guess that it's a female, and she looked like a wyvern from the many myths and lores of olden times.

The fourth person looked to be about six inches tall and looked more like a humanoid frog with bulbous green eyes, a moustache, grey skin and he seemed to wear a mix of armor and aztec battle garb. Behind him was a device that looked like a gauntlet that went up to half the user's arm. The device had a circular dial with an hourglass mark in the center, and two buttons next to the dial.

And finally, there was a large metal man who looked like he had transformed from some form of vehicle. He had several parts of a Peterbuilt Semi truck on his body, but his head and face looked demented and evil. And the big yellow hole in his chest didn't make him look any less threatening.

But the one thing all of them had in common was that they were looking at the two dying children with sorrow in their eyes.

"Such a shame what has happened to those who are to become our champions." said the metal man.

"Indeed it is, Galvatron. But that is why we arrived when we did. We must give them these new weapons and powers to not only keep them alive, but to restore balance to this world!" said the frog man.

The woman looked to the man with the knife in his mouth and nodded. Seeming to grin even wider at the silent message he'd received, the man held his hand over the two dying children and began to focus two different powers into them. For Jaune, he used the life giving holy energy of the white fires of heaven. But for Yang, he used the very darkness that arrives when a life is taken from someone.

As the energies were absorbed into the children, their bodies began to glow with an ethereal energy. And this ethereal energy was not only bringing them back to life, but it was also healing their wounds and restoring their energy.

Jaune and Yang groaned as their felt their bodies changing and becoming stronger. So much so, that it seemed like anything could go wrong.

Oh man, Ironwood is gonna be in deep trouble for this!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **My inspiration for this chapter came from the story Naruto Otsutsuki! God of Carnage by TentailedJackalofDoom. If you're reading this chapter, I hope you like it and know that I'm not copying your story at all with this one. I'm just writing my own take on RWBY characters becoming literal gods.**_


	24. The Berserk Arc

_**Summary: What if after revealing his forged transcripts to Pyrrha, things didn't go so well for Jaune? Having had enough of the negative treatment he was receiving, the Arc boy leaves Beacon and Vale entirely as he sets out to make a name for himself… as a Zoid Warrior!**_

 _ ***Based off of my story Phantom Fury. Might replace that story.***_

* * *

 _ **Story Categories: RWBY/Zoids**_

* * *

 _ **Story Pairing: Jaune x ?/ ?/ ? (Whether girls are from RWBY-verse or Zoids World is yet to be decided.)**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: The Berserk Arc**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start…**_

* * *

 **"Organized under strict rules and regulations, Zoid Battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units known as Zoids."**

 **"The enthusiast young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another."**

 **"Battlemode approved!"**

 **"Area scanned..."**

 **"Battlefield set up!"**

 **"Ready..."**

 **"FIGHT!"**

* * *

Out in the middle of a remote desert, we see a young man with a cargo truck. The man stood at about six foot four inches tall. He had messy blonde hair, a slender yet muscular build like that of a martial artist who was built for speed over power, deep blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

He was wearing a baggy black hoodie with an emblem that resembles two crescent moons, a pair of baggy blue jeans and a pair of brown combat boots. Strapped to his back is a crusader sword that looks to be in prime condition despite the actual age of the weapon. This is Jaune Arc.

"Jack pot!" Jaune said as he loaded a Dibison Cooling Unit into the storage compartment of his truck.

You see, Jaune is a Junk Dealer who searches the battlefields of Zoid battles for any useful parts that get left behind, repairs them, and sells them to Zoid Parts Dealerships. He's been saving up his earnings so that he can buy a Zoid of his own.

And he's very close to accomplishing that goal, too! Saved up quite a bit from his time junk dealing and parts scavenging.

Jaune soon heard a whistling noise. He looked up to see something fall into the ground. Once the smoke cleared, a giant white capsule rose up from the crater that had formed upon impact. It opened up to reveal a white robot with one blue hand, and a red hand. This is a Zoid Battle Judge.

 **"The area within an eight mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is now restricted! Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry! Danger! All others must leave the area immediately!"** The Judge said as he issued a warning.

"Looks like a battle. Maybe I should scope out the competition." Jaune said, thinking out loud.

He looked to his right to see three Zoids walking onto the field. They were all giant yellow beasts that resembled saber tooth cats with giant guns on their backs. They also had some dark blue armor on their shoulders and the back of their hind legs.

"Saber Tigers..." Jaune said in amazement.

He looked over to his left and saw the other team which was composed of three totally different Zoids.

One of them was a giant Texas longhorn with a Seventeen Barrel Megalomax Cannon on its back. It also had two Eight Missile Pods on each cheek, and a Three Barrel Anti-Zoid Shock Cannon on its belly. This Zoid was primarily black, but it had silver horns and hooves, orange eyes, and a more dull yellow color for its main body and leg armor.

The other was a wolf with blue armor plating and an orange visor shielding cockpit. It also had a Long Range Rifle mounted to its back.

The third looked to be a giant lion with huge fangs, and a bright orange visor shielding the cockpit. The head and body were a bright blue color, while the legs were a steel black color.

"And on that team we have a Dibison, a Command Wolf, and a Shield Liger."

Jaune decided to get in his truck. He definitely doesn't want to be out in the open when a Zoid battle is being held, otherwise, he'll get blasted to kingdom come.

"It'd be better if I stay out of the fight, but that doesn't mean I can't watch." Jaune said to himself as he activated the cloaking system of his truck.

 **"Area scanned... Battlefield set up! The Blitz Team vs. The Tigers Team! Battle mode 0982! Ready..."** The judge raised its arms, and crossed them over its chest as a gong sounded in the background. **"FIGHT!"**

The pilots needed no further motivation to begin the fight, and charged in to do just that. Jaune saw that those Sabers had a good strategy. Pick off their opponents one at a time to cripple their forces. First they took down the Dibison to take out the enemy's heavy hitter, then they took down the Command Wolf after it took down one of the Saber Tigers by blasting its right foreleg out from under it.

Yup! Divide and conquer. Zoid Warriors who piloted Sabers in the old war practically invented it.

And now these ones planned to take down the Shield Liger.

But when they lunged, the Shield Liger's pilot fanned out it's mane and activated the Energy Shield allowing him to easily barrel through the two remaining sabers with ease. Unfortunately, their computer systems haven't yet frozen. They got back up, and began to give chase firing at the Shield Liger the whole way. That's when disaster struck.

The Shield Liger tripped over Jaune's truck not only resulting in the Shield Liger getting bombarded by heavy fire from the remaining Saber Tigers, but it also caused the battle to be canceled.

Jaune got out of his truck holding his head in pain. He was bleeding pretty bad from his head, and left arm, but he paid his injuries no mind. They would heal fast with Aura. His main focus was helping that Shield Liger pilot. Whoever it is more than likely has injuries far worse than his own, and needs immediate medical attention.

He rushed over to the Shield Liger, and forced the cockpit open to reveal a man with brown hair, and light skin who was still conscious, but in serious pain. The man looked up to see Jaune trying to get him out of the cockpit.

"Who are you?" The pilot asked. "And what are you doing on this battlefield?"

Jaune finally managed to get the man out of his liger. Without answering, he began to assess the overall damage. This pilot had suffered from a broken arm, a few bruises on his torso, and a mild concussion. Seems like he got off lucky this time, but who knows what could happen the next time.

"Looks like you've taken one heck of a beating. Try not to move so much. I'm gonna apply first aid." Jaune ordered as he took out two sticks, and a roll of bandages.

He then placed both sticks on the sides of the pilot's arm, and began wrapping the bandages around to make a splint. The Shield Liger pilot groaned in pain as this was done, but did as Jaune ordered and held as still as possible. That was when the other two pilots showed up.

The one who was piloting the Command Wolf was a man with lightly tanned skin, long hazelnut brown hair that fell to his mid back, a well muscled frame, and blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a black sleeveless shirt with a blue vest over it, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and two green bands around his arms. He also had an air about him that screamed mercenary.

The pilot for the Dibison is a young woman of above average height, just reaching up to Jaune's chin. She had messy light red hair that looked almost pink, fair skin, and fuchsia colored eyes. Both she, and the Command Wolf's pilot looked to be around Jaune's age. She was wearing a pink outfit with some purple and green accents, light blue gloves and shoes, and a hairclip that seemed to have two long appendages that hung in mid air.

She looked to be a complete hot head, and not one to listen to reason very easily. And boy howdy, does she look mad right now!

 **"Who the heck do you think you are, butting into our battle like that?!"** The woman asked while yelling in Jaune's face. **"If it wasn't for you, we would've beaten those lousy tigers! Hey! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"**

Jaune was listening to her, but midway through her yelling, Jaune started walking over to his truck. He then turned his truck back onto its wheels using his Aura enhanced strength, opened the storage compartment, took out a part and gave it to the girl. She instantly recognized the part as a Dibison Cooling Unit.

"Here. I found that Cooling Unit before your battle started. Use it to repair your Dibison. Based on where those missiles hit, I'd say your Dibison's cooling unit is nothing but scrap metal now." Jaune explained.

Without waiting for a response, Jaune closed the storage compartment, got into his truck and drove off leaving three very confused members of the Blitz Team. All three of them were very confused by this guys behavior. Normally, most people, man OR woman, would be fearful of the female pilot when she got mad. But this guy just brushed her temper aside as if he were just dealing with a cranky three year old! How did he DO that?!

"Who the heck was that guy?" The Command Wolf pilot asked.

"Beats the heck outta me." The Shield Liger Pilot responded.

"Well whoever he was, he looked pretty shady…" The Dibison pilot said adding her two cents.

But she also sported a light blush on her face. She'd never say it out loud, but that guy was kinda cute. Of course, she was never going to admit that, lest she be on the receiving end of her father's merciless teasing.

* * *

 _ ***Later that Night…***_

* * *

The members of the Blitz Team were all sitting in the living room of their team base. They were pretty depressed about their current losing streak, and this battle didn't do anything to raise morale. The team leader, doctor Toros let out a depressed sigh as he ran a hand over his face.

"We're lucky the Zoid Battle Commission rescheduled our battle with the Tigers team. But with Leon down, we're at a severe disadvantage." Toros informed.

Another member of the team, a boy who looked no older than fourteen with short, spiky black hair, a slightly tan complexion, and brown eyes shook his head. This kid is known as Jamie, and he's the Technician, and strategist for the Blitz Team. But right now, he's got bad news.

"Even if he could still fight, our hands are full with repairing the Dibison, and the Command Wolf." Jamie said in slight despair. "There's no way we can go into battle with only two Zoids!"

Doctor Toros began to get an idea. It was risky, but it just might work.

"There's that Berserk Fury…" Toros began.

However, his idea was quickly shot down by his daughter, Leena, who is the pilot of the Dibison.

"No way, dad! You know how that Zoid is!" Leena said.

"It lives up to its name by going berserk as soon as someone steps into the cockpit." Brad added. "Not to mention it has no armor. And as far as we know, it doesn't have any weapons worth mentioning."

"Then I'll borrow Jamie's Pteras!" Leon said as he tried to get up off the couch.

Unfortunately, like his Shield Liger, Leon was just far too damaged to go into battle. His arm was now in a sling, and he had bandages wrapped around his forehead to help with a small fracture in his skull. He grunted as he tried to get up, but plopped back onto the couch.

"No way, Leon! You're in no condition to enter a Zoid Battle yet!" Leena said. "You've gotta just stay here, and rest."

While the Blitz Team was talking about what to do about the next battle, Jaune was by the front door. He drove over to their base to apologize for his interference in their last battle, but their doorbell wasn't working. Whoever their maintenance guy is, they certainly aren't doing their job right if they missed something like that. So Jaune decided to go around through their hangar. He saw that the repairs for their Dibison, and Command Wolf were going well.

 _"Thanks to that cooling unit I gave them, the Dibison should be battle ready by as early as tomorrow morning. Their Command Wolf's not looking to bad either."_ Jaune thought to himself.

He noticed that the Dibison's heavy armor did its job well. It protected all of the vital areas of the Zoid, keeping it from taking any damage to something important, like the Zoid's core.

That's when his eyes settled on the battered Shield Liger. Liger type Zoids were incredibly rare nowadays because of the war all those years ago. Having one, let alone being able to PILOT one meant that you were either rich, or a great warrior. Seeing one in this condition made Jaune very unhappy.

 _'Those Saber Tigers are RUTHLESS! They didn't have to go as far as they did with this Shield Liger! It'll be a miracle if they can even get this thing ready for CASUAL travel!"_ Jaune thought. " _Shame, too. It seemed like a top of the line model."_

His eyes soon drifted to a different Zoid. It looked like a giant black Tyrannosaurus Rex that was made of metal. It had red eyes, sharp teeth and claws, and it had strange red knobs on its legs, feet, tail, and shoulders. The strange thing about it was that this Zoid appeared to not have any armor.

"What is this Zoid? It's not a Geno Saurer, and it's nothing like the Dark Spiner. What are you?" Jaune asked the Zoid as if it was alive.

The lights suddenly turned on, and an alarm began blaring. Out of instinct, Jaune began to make a run for it. He saw a shadow coming down from above, and rolled to the left, narrowly dodging a net by the skin of his teeth! It looks like the training he received from she-who-shall-not-be-named really paid off.

Detecting no other traps in the area, Jaune got up, but didn't relax his guard. That's when the Blitz Team walked into the hangar.

"Would it kill you guys to not scare the life out of someone?!" Jaune asked, ready to fight his way out if need be.

 **"YOU?! What are YOU doing in our base?!"** Leena asked, more than a little angry.

Leena would've continued her verbal assault, but Leon stopped her. He needed some information from this guy, and didn't need his sister to possibly scare him off. After all, this guy didn't seem like much of a threat.

But then again, looks can be deceiving.

"Hey, what's your name anyway? You didn't tell us when we met on the battlefield." Leon asked.

"The name's Jaune. I'm a Junk Dealer who's constantly on the move in search of discarded parts-" Jaune explained before being interrupted by an irate Leena.

 **"More like junk STEALER! That truck you have parked outside our base was loaded with parts from MY Dibison!"** Leena said accusing Jaune of being a thief.

This didn't please Jaune at all. He gives them the part they need in order to fix up her Zoid, and THIS is how they thank him?! With theft accusations?! So he decided to give this girl a piece of his mind! _**(Not literally or for lack of trying, mind you.)**_

 **"Who the FUCK do you think you are, accusing me of STEALING?! I** **FOUND** **that Cooling Unit way before your battle even started! Did you even bother to frickin' ASK if the cooling unit was missing from your Zoid beforehand? HUH? DID YOU?!"** Jaune demanded, getting in Leena's face.

Leena still didn't believe Jaune, but she did like how he wasn't scared of her. That earns him a few good points in her book. She wouldn't say this out loud, but she would prefer to date a man who didn't run away in fear of her.

"I still say you're a thief, but fine. I'll humor you. Jamie, was the Cooling Unit missing when you started repairs, or was it still there?" Leena asked the young tactician of the team.

Jamie scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. He really would rather stay out of situations like this one. It's better for his overall health.

"Actually, it was more like shrapnel." Jamie informed. "I had to pick all of the pieces out one by one before I could install the new one."

Leena visibly deflated upon hearing that bit of information. In hindsight, she really should've expected her Dibison to take a hit to its Cooling Unit during that battle. After all, the Tigers Team is a team that lives by the code of 'show no mercy'.

"Thanks for the help, by the way. If it weren't for you giving us that Cooling Unit, we'd be way behind on our repairs." Leon said. "By the way, how are you holding up? You had your own fair share of injuries."

That caused Leena to shift from angered menace to worried, overprotective mode. She remembered seeing all of the blood on Jaune's arm and skull. And now that she thought back on it, she felt kinda guilty about her earlier actions. Jaune lifted his sleeve to show that what was once quite the nasty gash in his arm was now nothing more than vivid red scar tissue.

"Thanks for your concern, but trust me it's only a mild concussion and a flesh wound. I would've taken care of it myself, but I used the last of my medical supplies to help you out mister..." Jaune trailed off.

The man's eyes widened before an embarrassed expression appeared on his face. In all the excitement, there was really no time for introductions before all this craziness happened. Well, better late than never.

"Oh, sorry! Where are my manners? I'm Leon Toros. This is my sister, Leena, and our teammates, Brad and Jamie. The man behind me is Doctor Steve Toros." Leon explained while introducing everyone.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all under slightly less hectic terms. But tell me, is there any chance I could get something to eat?" Jaune requested. "I haven't eaten in some time now, and I think the negative effects are starting to kick in.

Now that the Blitz Team got a good look at Jaune, they could see that food was DEFINITELY a serious need for him. He looked pretty thin and not in the slim/slender body type kind of way. More like the 'I'm starving, please feed me' kind of way. They had to wonder, just when was the last time this guy ate anything?

About a half hour later, Jaune was sitting on the ground of the hangar eating a well balanced meal that Leena had prepared. He had to say, Leena is a fantastic cook, and he was savoring every bite of this well prepared home cooked meal.

"How long exactly has it been since you last ate?" Leena asked.

"Oh, I don't know. About a few month, I think." Jaune replied as if he was talking about something as simple as the whether.

Leena's eyes widened in shock. No wonder this guy is nothing but skin and bones!

"How could you possibly have SURVIVED that long without food?! Especially in a desert like this one?!" Leena asked, practically shouting.

"Well, let's just say because of my past I've adapted to being able to go for a very long time without food. I can ignore the hunger, but not the thirst. But finding fresh water isn't really much of an issue for me." Jaune explained, pouring himself a drink.

Leena let out an exasperated sigh once she had gotten that information out of him.

"You are really something else. First you help us, and THEN you manage to snag a hot meal from us! Is this how your life always is?" Leena asked.

"Nah, not all the time. Just when my supplies are at an all time low. Usually, I prefer to avoid asking for help from others and only go to towns to either sell the parts I scavenge or to restock on supplies." Jaune said.

He then looked back at the mystery Tyrannosaurs Type Zoid.

"By the way, what's the deal with THIS Zoid? I've seen a lot of Dinosaur Type Zoids in my travels, but I've never seen one like this before." he asked.

"This one? We call it the Berserk Fury." Leena explained. "Some dealer conned my dad into buying it. Dad fell for it, because Tyrannosaur type Zoids are rare. But because of this Zoid's type rarity and our current losing streak, we haven't been able to get any armor for it. And so far, no one's been able to pilot it."

"You mean no one knows how?" Jaune asked.

Leena shook her head no. She didn't know why, but she found it easier to talk about stuff like this with Jaune. He just seemed like such an easy guy to get along with, now that she thought about it.

"It isn't that. This Zoid lives up to its name by going berserk if someone tries to pilot it. Even going so far as to eject someone who steps into the cockpit! And we can't use it in battle due to its lack of armor." Leena explained.

Jaune stood up and looked at Berserk Fury in amazement. Such a Zoid deserved to be out there on the battlefield, not cooped up in a hangar collecting dust.

 _'Berserk Fury... Something tells me that you would be an amazing Zoid if you had the right partner. Someone who didn't treat Zoids like giant machines, but as living beings. I myself feel as if I am not worthy of the honor of being your pilot...'_ Jaune thought to himself.

As if sensing Jaune's thoughts, Berserk Fury's eyes began to glow red. Leena was about to give Jaune a blanket so he could sleep, but she heard a low, reptilian roar. She turned to look at Jaune who was staring at Berserk Fury.

"Did you say something?" Leena asked.

Jaune looked at her and shook his head 'no'. They heard the same roar again, and looked up to see Berserk Fury crouching down to Jaune. This slightly freaked them out, and the two of them took a few steps back. Well, actually Leena was TOTALLY freaked out.

The two of them were wondering what Fury wanted, when the Zoid moved its snout in front of Danny, and opened its head from the eyes up revealing its cockpit.

"Okay, this is strange. Berserk Fury has never done anything like THIS before." Leena said to herself.

She observed the Zoid's behavior. It had honestly never done anything like this before, as far as the team knew. In fact, it almost looked like it wanted Jaune as it's pilot. But that just wasn't possible! Was it? The Berserk Fury let out another growl wanting Jaune to get into it's cockpit.

"You want me...?" Jaune asked.

In response to this question, the Fury lowered its head a little more and positioned it so that Jaune would have an easier time climbing in.

The blonde boy looked at Leena as if he was asking for permission since this was one of her team's Zoids. Leena couldn't really speak right now, so she just nodded in approval. Jaune grinned like a maniac as he climbed into the cockpit and took a look at the controls. He's never been in a Zoid before, so this was all very new to him.

"No problem. It's okay, he let me into the cockpit." Jaune mumbled to himself. "Hmm, I bet if I push this… And this…"

Reaching forward, Jaune pushed a few buttons on the control pad, causing the seat belt came down to keep Jaune in the chair.

The Cockpit closed, and Berserk Fury began to raise its head back into the air. Following Leena's instructions, Jaune began pressing buttons in order to turn on Fury's systems.

"I don't understand why they were being so paranoid. You're not going berserk at all." Jaune said, thinking out loud.

That's when the Berserk Fury reared its head back and let out a loud roar. Leena's face showed up on the comm link looking confused and scared.

"Jaune, what's going on?!" Leena asked.

She didn't like the looks of this. Jaune was still recovering and really was in no condition to be doing any form of Zoid battling.

Before Jaune could answer, Berserk Fury took off running. It was surprisingly fast for a two legged Zoid.

 **"JAUNE, WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?! STOP THE BERSERK FURY!"** Leena ordered, wondering what the heck was going on.

 **"I'm TRYING, but the controls aren't working! I'll try to bring the Fury back, but I have a feeling I'm gonna be a little late!"** Jaune called as the Berserk Fury ran out into the moonlit desert.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day…***_

* * *

"Are you sure that's EXACTLY what happened, Leena?" Dr. Toros asked.

Leena had just briefed the team about what happened with Berserk Fury that night. Everyone had their fair share of doubt about Jaune, even though he had helped them, but they didn't expect him to take one of their Zoids. He just didn't seem like that kinda guy.

But needless to say, Leena was pissed off by their doubt. She knew for a fact that Jaune wouldn't steal their Zoids. And she should know. She was there when Berserk Fury ran off. And she did still regret her wild accusation about Jaune trying to steal their Zoids.

 **"I've already told you guys like five times already! Why don't you believe me?!"** Leena asked, with steam literally beginning to come out of her ears.

"Well, your story does seem pretty farfetched." Brad said. "If you ask me, I'd say you're lying through your teeth."

 **"YOU'RE ACCUSING ME OF LYING?!"** Leena asked incredulously.

Jamie, Leon, and Doctor Toros backed up a few steps. They knew that Leena could be very dangerous if angered enough. And this time was no exception. Even now, Leena looked like she could pop a blood vessel at any given moment. But Leon was broken from his moment of fear when something on the ground caught his eye.

"Hold on..." Leon said as he knelt down to examine the mark left by Berserk Fury's jaw. "How did Jaune even manage to get into the cockpit with Leena on guard and steal the Fury?"

"I told you, Leon! The Berserk Fury lowered its head to the ground so Jaune could get in! Then it just ran off! Jaune told me that the controls were unresponsive. Oh..." Leena explained before realization dawned on her, and everyone else.

"But that Zoid has never let ANYONE pilot it willingly!" Jamie exclaimed in shock.

Dr. Toros was surprised by this revelation, but he soon got a knowing smile on his face. And if he was right, then their losing streak was about to end for a good long while.

* * *

 ***Meanwhile...***

* * *

Berserk Fury was still running like no tomorrow, and unfortunately, Jaune couldn't do anything to stop it. He was still in the cockpit doing everything in his power to try and stop the runaway Zoid, but the controls were still unresponsive. Finally, Jaune gave up trying to do this on his own.

"Man... How do I get it to stop? **FURY, JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING ME?! You're an amazing Zoid. I'm impressed already! Now settle down, will ya?!"** Jaune begged.

His actions seemed to have the desired effect. Berserk Fury began to slow down into a walk, before coming to a complete stop. The Berserk Fury let out a roar rearing its head back as it did.

"You actually listened to me. Cool. Good boy!" Jaune said.

He took the time to look around, and found that he was in the middle of a desert area. The very same desert where he had met the Blitz Team initially. Which reminds him…

"Let's get you back to the Blitz Team. Knowing them, they probably need some help against those tigers." Jaune said.

Berserk Fury growled in agreement, and took off running. Soon though, Jaune saw a sight that made his blood boil. The Blitz Team was fighting the Tigers Team again, but this time it was a two on two. Or so it seemed…

One of the Saber Tigers was on the far edge of the battlefield with a cannon mounted where its paw should be, and it shot down the Dibison making it freeze. However, the other two Tigers were about to further damage the Dibison, even though it couldn't fight anymore.

"Hey Fury, what do ya say we teach these no good Tigers a lesson in humility?" Jaune asked the Zoid.

Berserk Fury roared in agreement. It didn't like how these guys did unnecessary damage to its Zoid brethren. They charged in, and got between the Dibison and the Saber Tigers.

 **"Back off, you overgrown puddy tats!"** Jaune yelled while insulting the tigers.

Leena instantly recognized the Zoid, and the voice of who was piloting.

"Jaune? Is that you?!" Leena asked in shock.

"Are you okay, Leena? Sorry I took so long, but I guess Fury here wanted to get up and stretch his legs." Jaune said.

The Judge suddenly appeared on Jaune's Comm. Screen, and began to speak with him.

 **"Zoid recognized as Berserk Fury, registered by the Blitz Team. Warrior registration has not been received. Warrior, state your name!"** The judge ordered.

"Jaune. Put me down as Jaune Arc." Jaune said.

 **"Registration of warrior Jaune Arc has been accepted. Registration number is 777A09. Please input number in Zoid computer, at once."**

Jaune did so immediately. The Fury opened up the Zoid Computer to reveal a blank Zoid Gear, allowing Jaune to input the number given to him by the Judge. The Tigers Team put up a fuss over how he was allowed to register mid battle, but the Judge shot them down by saying that the Berserk Fury was a preregistered Zoid, thus allowing Jaune to register.

Once registration was complete, Jaune had the Fury leap over the two opposing Saber Tigers and began to run towards the far end of the desert once he'd landed. An action that surprised Leena and the others.

"Where are you going, Jaune?!" Leena asked in worry.

"There's a third Saber Tiger farther out that's been equipped with a Long Range Rifle! I'm gonna take him down first!" Jaune explained.

"What…?" Brad asked.

The third Saber Tiger was firing at Jaune like crazy. He was put into a panic when Jaune had figured out his position, and couldn't believe he'd let himself be discovered so easily. Each shot he fired missed the Berserk Fury by a mile, and Jaune had the Fury jump into the air before gravity aided him in piledriving the Saber Tiger to the ground before running off to fight the other two Saber Tigers.

There was a small explosion from the Saber Tiger, as its computer system froze.

"That'll teach 'em to play fair!" Jaune said to himself.

"Jaune, you've got enemies heading at you from the front!" Leena warned over the comm link.

Jaune looked up and saw the remaining two Saber Tigers shooting their armor piercing rounds at him. While none of them actually hit the Fury, the tremors from the blasts were enough to stall Jaune.

"Our teeth and claws won't be much help in a situation like this. There's only one option left! **Run, Fury!"** Jaune urged.

The Berserk Fury started running full speed just as the Saber Tigers continued their vicious onslaught of cannon fire. The Fury managed to run between the two Sabers, and skidded to a stop as it turned to face the enemy again. Jaune gritted his teeth as he knew he had to figure something out to stop these guys.

"Man, how am I supposed to fight back without any weapons?!" Jaune asked himself.

Suddenly, Jaune heard a beeping sound, and looked at one of Berserk Fury's monitors. It was showing a diagram of Fury, but three certain words caught Jaune's attention.

"Charged Particle Cannon...?" Jaune asked the Fury. "You sure it's functional? And more importantly, are you sure you can take the recoil without any armor?"

Berserk Fury roared loudly in approval as it geared itself up to fire the attack. Jaune smiled and nodded. He pressed the button that was meant to power up the Charged Particle Cannon, and took aim.

The Berserk Fury reared back its head releasing a loud roar as it snapped its tail in a straight line, fanned out the segments of its tail and opened its mouth to reveal a cannon barrel inside. The barrel itself was narrower than that of a Geno Saurer or a Genobreaker, meaning that it could condense the power much more than either of it's predecessors.

Meanwhile in the Hover Cargo, Jamie was monitoring the whole battle and saw what Jaune was planning to do.

"Jaune's planning to use the Charged Particle Cannon!" Jamie exclaimed. "You've gotta do something to stop him, Doc!"

"JAUNE, DON'T USE IT! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO USE THAT WEAPON WITH NO ARMOR!" Dr. Toros said trying to reason with Jaune.

But the young pilot wasn't going to listen. He had faith in the Fury's potential, and wasn't about to stop his attack.

"Sorry Doc, but I can't obey that order. I believe in the Berserk Fury. I know he can handle the strain of this weapon!" Jaune said.

Energy began to pool inside the Berserk Fury's mouth creating a golden glow as the orb increased in size, and power. Once it reached a sufficient amount of power, Jaune pulled the trigger, and launched the attack.

 **"Charged Particle Cannon... FIRE!"** Jaune yelled.

A giant beam of purple, and gold energy was released from the Berserk Fury's mouth at a speed that was too fast for the lead Saber Tiger to dodge. The blast sliced the right foreleg, and hind leg clean off making it fall on its side, and freezing its combat system in the process.

" **Kirkland!"** cried the remaining Saber pilot.

But he soon shouted in surprise as his Zoid was shot down. Turns out Brad seized the opportunity and let that Saber Tiger have it!

"Don't tell me you forgot about me, did ya?" Brad taunted.

 **"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is..."** The judge raised its left hand. **"The BLITZ TEAM!"**

"We did it!" Jamie cheered.

"We won the battle…!" Leena said in awe. "...ALRIGHT!"

 **"Blitz Team, congratulations on your win! Farewell! Until the next battle!"**

Having said his piece, the Judge capsule closed and the Judge flew back up to the Zoid Battle Commision satellite. Jaune smiled in satisfaction of his first official Zoid Battle. And somehow, he could feel that the Fury was happy about his first win too.

Later that afternoon at Blitz Team HQ, Jaune and Berserk Fury were sitting outside watching the sunset. Jaune looked back up at the Zoid with a sense of pride and admiration.

"You are one amazing Zoid, Berserk Fury. But I'm a wanderer. I can't stay here anymore than I already have, being a burden to everyone." Jaune said to the Fury.

"You're not a burden, Jaune." Leon said as he and the team walked up to Jaune.

"Before you came along, we were dangerously close to living in boxes for the rest of our lives! You just helped us win, and are the first person the Fury has ever allowed to pilot it!" Leena said.

"Stay here, and become a permanent member of the Blitz Team! You could still do your Junk Dealer thing, but it'll be more like a side job." Doctor Toros offered. "So, what do you say?"

Jaune looked very much surprised by the offer. But if he did this, he would at least have a permanent place to stay. He looked back up at the Berserk Fury.

"Well, it's your call. What do you say, Fury? Is this team big enough for the both of us?" Jaune asked.

The Fury looked back down at Jaune and growled in agreement. Jaune's smile grew bigger as he earned the Fury's acceptance as a teammate and partner.

"Cool! Then let's be partners, Berserk Fury!" Jaune said.

The Berserk Fury reared its head back and gave a loud roar as a new chronicle began for the Blitz Team, and for Jaune Arc.

* * *

 _ **Ending Narration (Jaune): Hey, Jaune here. Hey Fury, we won the battle! ...WHAT? You don't have any other weapons?! HOW'RE WE SUPPOSED TO WIN THE NEXT BATTLE?! Next time on The Berserk Arc: The Red Comet Appears! Ready… FIGHT!**_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **Remember to tell me what you want done with this story chapter. Full story or adoption. Let me know! Also, tell me what you thought of the chapter. See ya next time!**_


	25. Ultimate Yang

_**Summary: Yang is gifted with Ben's old Ultimatrix and uses it to become a superhero like Ben Tennyson used to be. But in doing so, she also becomes a member of the Plumbers. How will things go for her as she continues on with her life assisting beings from other worlds and keeping the peace? And what will she do when her past returns to haunt her?**_

* * *

 _ **Story Categories: RWBY/Ben 10**_

* * *

 _ **Yang centric**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Yang x Jaune**_

* * *

 _ **Sub Pairings: Ben T. x Female Way Bad, Gwen x Kevin and Rook x OC Female Vaxasaurian**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: Ultimate Yang**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start…**_

At a nearby Mr. Smoothie restaurant, Yang just stood next to her beloved motorcycle, Bumblebee. As she lazily drank from her mango tangerine smoothie, she thought back to what had occurred in recent times. Ben and Rook were off with their girlfriends enjoying a nice, calm day off, and she was also given the day off but has nothing to do.

And that meant that she was pretty bored.

So Yang did what she always does when she's bored. She activated the Ultimatrix and cycled through the aliens she had unlocked. Thankfully, Azmuth had reset the Ultimatrix before giving it to her, so that meant that she had quite a variety of aliens at her disposal.

But when it turned from green into the gentle lilac color that was her eyes, she was a bit perplexed. Thankfully, Ben had explained to her that like his Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix was designed to key itself into her DNA and graft itself to her forearm so as to not be removed so easily by those who would use it for evil purposes.

The color change signified that Ben's DNA was no longer the default setting. Now it was Yang's OWN DNA that was the default for the Ultimatrix. Which begs the question…

What in the universe does this mean for Albedo since HE also has an Ultimatrix?!

...On second thought, I don't want to know.

Unlike Ben, however, she only has access to about ten DNA samples until she unlocks more herself. She's given her transformations names of their own that are different from Ben's, but you all know these ten as Humungousaur, Wildmutt, Gravattack, Arctiguana, Spidermonkey, Rath, Big Chill, Echo Echo, Stinkfly and Cannonbolt.

Yang was a little frustrated as well. Jaune had left Vale and Beacon with her that fateful day, but he was actually getting ready for a visit from his family. So that means that she has no company in the form of her boyfriend.

What's a poor, bored and frustrated girl like her to do?

A loud explosion down the street caught Yang's attention. She smirked and hopped on Bumblebee before putting on her helmet and riding off. Beating the heck out of some villains oughta put a smile right on her face!

It'll be good for some stress relief, that's for sure.

Little did she know that she'd be meeting some figures from her past. Some of them being most welcome… And some being ones she'd NEVER wanted to see again!

"I guess it's time to kick this day off with a _Yang_!" she said to herself.

She laughed at her own stupid pun, and came to appreciate one more thing about Jaune. The boy genuinely thinks her puns are funny. He just doesn't show it that much while they're in public together.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **If anyone out there wants to adopt this chapter, just PM me and let me know so we can discuss the story parameters. Anyways, See you guys next chapter!**_


	26. The Yang Before Christmas

_**Summary: After her sister Ruby was born, Yang has been neglected by her parents for her. She becomes distant, angry and finds herself longing for companionship. But every time Halloween is coming up, she seems to be getting happier. But what happens when she causes two holidays to meet by mistake? Will there be joy and laughter? Or screams of disaster?**_

* * *

 _ **Story categories: RWBY/The Nightmare Before Christmas**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Yang X. L. x Jaune A.**_

* * *

 _ **Yang and Jaune Centric Story**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: The Yang Before Christmas**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start…**_

Yang silently cursed herself. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep while walking through the Emerald Forest like that! Professor Goodwitch was gonna kill her when she got back to Beacon, she just knew it!

At least Yang still has Zero trailing behind her as company. The ghost dog is always good company. Better company than that stupid mutt of a corgi, Zwei. Oh sure, he may ACT all sweet and innocent, but turn your back and he turns into a wretched lint ball with beady little eyes just waiting to chew your favorite pair of slippers into oblivion!

 _ **(Quick AN: Not bashing Zwei here, but remember that all of that neglect has caused a serious rift between Yang and her family in this story.)**_

"Probably shouldn't have taken that left turn at Forever Fall." Yang mumbled to herself.

But suddenly, Zero's instincts began to kick in. He withdrew into himself and frowned at something.

"Ruff, ruff!" Zero barked in warning.

But Yang didn't seem to get the warning. She was too busy looking at the mesmerizing sight before her.

"What is this…?" she asked herself.

It was something no one has ever seen before. Yang had entered a clearing where there were seven trees in a circle, and each one has a strange looking door on it. There was a brightly colored egg, a firecracker, a shamrock and a Jack o' Lantern to name a few.

" _Okay, that one's for Halloween, obviously. So do these doors lead to… OTHER holidays?"_

Yang just didn't understand. How could NOBODY have found this place before?! Then again, with all the Grimm living in the Emerald Forest, she shouldn't be surprised. She turned to look at another tree and gasped at what she saw.

This door was a tree that was covered in colorful lights, beautiful decorations and a golden star on top. The handle was also golden. Yang got a silly grin on her face. This door… it's so foreign to her and yet so familiar. Like a long lost friend, or something.

Slowly, she walked towards the door. It was just so mazmerizing, she just couldn't resist. She wanted to see what secrets lied beyond it's wooden barrier. To learn of the possible new holidays that she'll encounter.

Her hand gently gripped the knob as though it were a fragile piece of glass and turned it. With a click, she opened the door and looked inside to see…

A hollow void of empty black nothingness.

But that doesn't make any sense! Shouldn't there be some kind of wondrous adventure waiting for her behind this very door?! Thinking that her eyes might be playing tricks on her, Yang looked deeper into the tree to try and see if she could find anything. All she could see was dark. Lots and lots of dark.

Turning back to Zero, Yang shrugged her shoulders in disappointment.

But that's when she felt a strong and chilly wind blowing past her. She squinted her eyes and tried to keep her footing, but ended up instead falling back into the tree with a yelp. The door closed behind her, making Zero bark in worry for his friend.

Falling. And at the same time, NOT falling. That's what it felt like as Yang screamed while a flash of bright light blinded her and forced her to close her eyes for a moment. When it was over, Yang could feel that she was sitting in something cold. But when she opened her eyes, a huge smile plastered itself to her face as she was greeted by a magical sight.

She was on a hill that overlooked a bright and colorful little village! Music was playing in the air, a happy tune, and as she looked closer she could see all sorts of wonderful things in the village. Colorful little lights, giant candies, little people with pointy ears and funny hats, and more toys in one place than she's ever had in her WHOLE CHILDHOOD!

But Yang yelped as she slid down the hill, having leaned too far forward and lost her balance. She slid into a pile of snow as the music hit a high note. Her head popped out of the snow as she began to sing a much happier tune.

 _ **Yang:**_ _What's this? What's this?_

 _There's color everywhere!_

 _What's this?_

Yang plucked a snowflake from the air and examined it as she walked near a snowman.

 _ **Yang:** There's snowflakes in the air._

 _What's this?_

 _I can't believe my eyes! I must be dreaming!_

 _Wake up, Yang, this isn't fair!_

 _What's this!_

Seeing that there were some people singing a merry tune coming her way, Yang quickly disguised herself by literally hiding in the snowman. She put the hat on her head and held the umbrella in her left hand, standing as still as possible. As the people slid by her on their motorized sled, Yang continued her song.

 _ **Yang:**_ _What's this? What's this?_

 _There's something very wrong!_

 _What's this? There's people singing songs!_

 _What's this?_

Yang waited until a trio of elves riding on a wind up polar bear rode past her before following them.

 _ **Yang:** The streets are lined with tiny creatures laughing,_

 _Everybody seems so happy!_

 _Have I possibly gone crazy?_

 _What is this?!_

 _What's this?_

She hopped out of the snowman and out of sight just as the three elves stopped to wind up the polar bear toy they were riding on, taking the umbrella with her. She soon happened upon some elf children having a snowball fight. This gave her new lyrics for her song.

 _ **Yang:**_ _The kids are throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads!_

 _They're busy building toys, and absolutely no one's dead!_

 _There's frost on every window, oh I can't believe my eyes!_

 _And in my heart I feel the warmth that's coming from inside!_

She turned around to look into the window of a house and saw that there were two elves, a man and a woman, standing under some mistletoe along with a grandma elf reading to the children by a warm fire.

 _ **Yang:**_ _Oh hey! What's this?_

 _They've hung up mistletoe!_

 _They kiss? Why that looks so unique!_

 _Inspired!_

 _They're gathering around to hear a story roasting chestnuts by a fire!_

 _What's this?_

Yang smiled at all of the new stuff before something else caught her eye. She wiped the mist off of a window and looked inside to see two elves putting lights on a tree.

 _ **Yang:**_ _Oh look. In here,_

 _They've got a little tree._

 _How weird! And who would ever think!_

 _And why?_

 _They're covering it with tiny little things!_

 _They've got electric lights on strings, and there's a smile on everyone!_

 _So now correct me if I'm wrong!_

 _This looks like fun! This looks like fun!_

 _Oh could it be? I got my wish?_

 _What's this?!_

Yang climbed to the roof of another building and climbed in through a window. What she saw was sleeping elf children. She resumed singing, but at a quieter volume so as to not wake the kids.

 _ **Yang:**_ _Oh my, what now?_

 _The kids have gone to sleep!_

Yang checked under the beds, but saw nothing lying in wait to scare the children. Very different from how things were in Halloween Town.

 _ **Yang:** But look, there's nothing underneath._

 _No ghouls!_

She slowly crept over to a bed where several elf children were sleeping and rested her head next to one of the children's. She just wished she had some happy memories like this from her own childhood.

 _ **Yang:** No witches here to scream and scare them, or ensnare them!_

 _Only little comfy things secure inside their dreamlands!_

 _*Sigh…* (loud) WHAT'S THIS?_

She climbed out the window just as one of the elf children woke up. She climbed higher on the roof and saw these elves doing various types of work behind these kinds of blinds where only the shadows are visible. Like what you'd see in Disney's Peter Pan. The animated version.

 _ **Yang:**_ _The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found!_

 _And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around!_

 _Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air!_

Using her umbrella, Yang slid across a vine of hanging lights and came across a bakery window where various pies and baked goods were cooling off by an open window. She was NEVER given these kinds of treats once Ruby was born. Only Ruby ever got the sweet stuff.

 _ **Yang:**_ _The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere…!_

She didn't know it yet, but once she dropped onto a merry-go-'round down on the ground, Yang was joined in her merry tune by a certain seven foot tall skeleton.

 _ **Yang and Jack:**_ _The sights! The sounds!_

 _They're everywhere and all around!_

 _I've never felt so good before!_

 _ **Yang:**_ _This empty place inside of me is filling up!_

 _I really just can't get enough!_

 _I want it, oh I want it!_

 _Oh I want it for my own!_

 _ **Both:**_ _I've got to know! I've got to know!_

 _What is this place that I have found!_

 _ **WHAT! IS! THIS?!**_

Now it was either sheer ignorance or bliss that caused this to happen, but when the song ended both Halloween rulers ran smack dab into the opposite sides of a pole and fell back into the snow. Yang was the first to recover and looked up at the sign above.

"Christmas Town…? Hmmm…"

Yang was confused by this name. Christmas… she feels like she's heard it somewhere before, but she can't remember where.

She was startled from her thoughts by a loud whistle. She looked up to a hill and saw the shadow of a large man 'ho-ho-hoing' through the night. As she looked past the pole to investigate, Yang and Jack finally noticed each other.

"Oh, hi Jack!" greeted Yang.

She was happy to have run into one of her only REAL friends, and Jack was equally happy to see the girl he's come to see as a niece.

"Hello, Yang. Tell me, do you know what any of this is?" Jack greeted/asked.

Yang looked back up to the sign before grinning something fierce.

"I don't know, Jack. But whatever it is, we're bringing it back to Halloween Town!"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **This chapter just came to me as a sort of 'what if'. If anyone would like to adopt the story Idea, let me know through review or Private Message. See ya next time!**_


	27. Of Saiyans and Togruta

_**Summary: Ahsoka has always been a little bit strange. Sure, she's strong in the Force, but she's also able to fight with the martial arts like it's instinctual. And why does she have a monkey tail?**_

* * *

 _ **Story Categories: Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Dragon Ball Super**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: LuxSoka**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: Of Saiyans and Togruta**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start…**_

Lying in a hospital bed after her fight with Lord Champa, Ahsoka Tano felt as though she had just fought against the likes of Grievous, Ventress, Cad Bane, Count Dooku and several other powerful opponents all put together. That cat may be fat, but boy is he no slouch when it comes to the Martial Arts.

Still, the godly power that Ahsoka had as a Super Saiyan Goddess… It was almost intoxicating for her. It felt like she was being held in Lux's arms after a long mission, just relaxing under the shade of a tree. She may not have won that fight with Champa, but he did admit to her being the second strongest opponent he's ever had the pleasure of fighting with his assistant and teacher Vados being the first strongest on that list.

' _And Champa said that there are twelve universes in total, each with stronger opponents than any I've ever fought before… Man, if I wasn't currently confined to this hospital bed I would be training intensely to become even stronger than them!'_

Ahsoka winced as she tried to sit up. The damage from that fight was quite extensive, and she'd almost died a few times even WITH her godly powers.

' _I guess before I think about doing any training, I need to focus on recovery and rest for a bit.'_

She was about to try and get some sleep when a flash of light temporarily blinded her. Ahsoka opened her eyes and was surprised to see two people who had only JUST left a few hours ago!

"Miss Vados, Lord Champa! What are you guys doing here?" Ahsoka asked. "Not that it isn't very nice to see you both again so soon!"

Champa just chuckled and waved off the girl's nervous greeting.

"Relax, Ahsoka. We're here as visitors this time, not as challengers." Champa said, trying to ease the fears of the girl.

Ahsoka sighed in relief and sunk deeper into the bed. Vados walked up and pointed her staff at the girl as the orb at the top began glowing green. The same glow enveloped Ahsoka, and she was surprised to find that the pain was beginning to fade at a much faster rate.

"There we go! I've managed to speed up the healing process, but you're still going to need about three days of bed rest." Vados said. "Now, on to the reason why we're here. My lord was very impressed by your fighting abilities and your will to keep fighting, even when faced with incredible odds stacked against you."

Vados grinned in a slightly unsettling manner.

"SO IMPRESSED, in fact, that he wishes for me to take you back to our world for training." Vados said.

Ahsoka's face lit up like a christmas tree at the prospect of training alongside a god. And Champa seemed to find her reaction amusing.

"I swear, you Saiyans are addicted to battle! I like that!" Champa said. "We'll give you three days to decide and will return then to hear your answer. But you should know that Vados doesn't hand out training to just ANYONE. I'd take her up on it if I were you."

The fat cat put a hand on Vados's shoulder as she got ready to traverse worlds.

"For now though, you just rest. All great warriors need their rest." Champa instructed. "See you in three days."

Having finished their business in this quadrant of Universe 6, Vados tapped her staff on the ground and teleported herself and Champa back home. Ahsoka was still grinning like a kid on christmas, happy to see that someone besides Lux, Barriss, Padme, Plo, Rex and Anakin actually LIKED her Saiyan heritage.

' _Well, I know what my answer is already!'_

Ahsoka's eyes grew heavy as the fatigue she was now feeling from her fight was beginning to catch up with her. She closed her eyes and was soon off to the world of dreams. And during these dreams, Ahsoka had visions of herself fighting alongside several strange new people.

A purple humanoid with a twelve pack of abs, a young Saiyan pureblood from the planet Sadala, a humanoid with several reptilian features, a metal man and a humanoid who looked more like a really fat bear wearing a red shirt and galoshes.

She even saw herself training with Vados on an unknown world and becoming stronger than ever before as she learned how to tap into the powers of a Super Saiyan Goddess at will, creating a new level of Super Saiyan transformation. She even saw a strange little humanoid that made Lord Champa and a thinner twin version of him cower in fear.

One thing is certain. If the Clone Wars don't kill Ahsoka, then all of these strange events playing before her very eyes might just be the thing to do her in!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **Thought you guys might've been getting tired of all the RWBY crossovers I've been writing on here, so I did this instead. Hope you like it.**_


	28. RWBY-Mon X&Y

_**Summary: Shortly after the scarring events of the Vytal Festival, Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long leave the continent of Remnant for the Kalos region and begin their journey to become Pokemon Masters. Together with their Pokemon partners by their sides, Jaune and Yang will travel the regions of the Pokemon world while making new friends and new enemies along the way on their quest to defeat all the leagues and become Pokemon Masters! But with Salem still up to her tricks and tweaking her plans a bit, what will this mean for the world?**_

* * *

 _ **Story Categories: RWBY + Pokemon**_

* * *

 _ **Dragonslayer Shipping!**_

* * *

 _ **HEAVY IRONWOOD AND ATLAS MILITARY BASHING! Slight Schnee family Bashing, but not for long. Also slight RWB(Y), (J)NPR, and Beacon staff Bashing. Again, not for very long.**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: RWBY-Mon X &Y**_

* * *

 _ **Story Start…**_

In the Kalos Region, we find ourselves in a little town that is a close knit farming community where the people are as close to each other as they are to their own families. The bird Pokemon are singing, the sun is shining brightly, the Tauros and Bouffalant are helping to plow the fields with their farmers, and two teenagers are currently being visited by the lead Pokemon professor, Professor Sycamore.

That's right, folks. Professor Sycamore has traveled all the way from Lumiose City to meet up with two children who had been forced to flee to Kalos for their own safety and peace of mind. And from the determined yet smiling face he had, the professor was ready to help them in any way he can!

He walked up to their current place of residence and saw an astounding sight for one who's never been to Remnant before. Jaune and Yang were currently in the midst of a sparring session.

Yang was throwing punch after punch at Jaune, her strength proving to be far more than her feminine appearance let on. But Jaune's defensive stance and shield held strong as he countered with quick stabs and slashes that almost hit Yang on several occasions. Professor Sycamore was absolutely floored by the children's fighting abilities!

' _Wow, when Oak told me that Remnant trained several exceptional warriors, he wasn't just pulling my leg or trying to be poetic…! This is absolutely amazing!'_ Sycamore thought to himself.

The professor kept watching this sparring session for about half an hour more before he decided that now would be a good time to get the two children to listen to what he had to say. After all, this was going to be one of the greatest journey's he'd ever have the privilege of starting with them.

"Hello, you two! Good morning!" Sycamore called.

The calls of the professor broke Jaune and Yang out of their rhythm of fighting as they turned to look at the smiling professor and smiled back at him. Both Jaune and Yang have gotten the opportunity to meet Sycamore face to face when they first arrived in Kalos and got along well with the laid back and eccentric professor of Pokemon.

It was thanks to the professor's help that the two of them were able to find some solace in this small farming village. They work as security against threats like bandits and rogue Pokemon. Though, in the cases involving rogue Pokemon, they just drive them back into the wild after literally beating some sense into them. It's a horrifying sight, I know.

"Oh, hello professor. Fancy meeting you here." Jaune called back, wiping the sweat off his body with a towel.

And since he wasn't wearing a shirt, he was giving Yang a good show of his lean yet compact muscles that had developed well due to Pyrrha's training. The blonde girl's cheeks dusted pink as she found his slender body type to be much more appealing than those muscle heads that always tried to woo her before. But she quickly shook it off. No need to give the boy any teasing ammunition to use against her, right?

"So, what can we do ya for?" Jaune asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Jaune. You see, I have a favor to ask you two." Sycamore said.

He brought the suitcase that was held in his left hand and set it down on the table in front of him. Sycamore grinned and waved the two blondes over to him.

"You see, there's this colleague of mine in the Kanto region, professor Samuel Oak, and he needs some help completing his high tech Pokemon Encyclopedia known as the Pokedex. And I've agreed to send some trainers to help him with that. However, I have a bit of a side task for the both of you." Sycamore explained.

He opened up the suitcase to reveal four Pokeballs. Each one had a different sticker on the top to represent the typing of the Pokemon inside. One has a small orange flame, one has a drop of water, one has the Dragon type insignia, and the last one has a snowflake.

"I've already given three of my chosen trainers the conventional starter Pokemon for the Kalos region, but Oak and a friend of mine who's an expert on Fossil Pokemon sent these instead. You can each choose two Pokeballs. Go on."

Jaune and Yang were stunned. They'd actually get the chance to start their own journeys with two different Pokemon each? This seemed almost too good to be true! Yang smiled at Jaune.

"Why don't you pick first, Jaune. I can wait." Yang said.

Jaune knew better than to argue as he could tell from her tone of voice that it was not a request. He walked over to the Pokeballs and contemplated which ones he should take. After careful consideration, Jaune took the Pokeball with the drop of water and the one with the snowflake.

"Okay, these are my partners. Come on out, whoever you are!" Jaune exclaimed.

He threw the Pokeballs into the air and they opened with a loud ***POP*** as twin beams of white light emerged from them. One of them turned out to be the water type Pokemon known as Squirtle.

Squirtle is a Pokemon that looks like a light blue turtle that walks on two legs and has a long tail that curls at the end. It's shell is tan on the underside and brown on the back.

The one from within the Pokeball with a snowflake on it turned out to be the Fossil Pokemon, Amaura. Amaura is a Pokemon that looks like a baby sauropod dinosaur. But this one is a shiny variant of its species, as proven by the white pigment of its skin. It had two ice crystals on its body, one on each side, a long neck, a stubby tail, and these two fins above its eyes that shine with the rainbows of the northern lights.

"Squirtle, squirt!"

"Amaura, ra!"

The two Pokemon ran at Jaune and leapt into his open arms, pelting the boy's face with Pokemon kisses and making him laugh out of pure joy.

"Wow, this is amazing!" exclaimed Jaune.

"Then I guess that leaves Yang with Charmander and Tyrunt." Sycamore said.

Yang took her two Pokeballs, but decided to wait a little longer to meet her two partners. After all, their journey will probably have to wait a little bit so they can make sure the town will be safe with them gone. And who knows what kind of sticky situations they'll find themselves in when they finally do hit the road.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **Hopefully someone takes this story off my hands and makes it greater than I could make it. Remember, if you're interested, just review or PM me. Also, check out my YouTube channel I made recently. It's called Emperor Frost, and it's a character channel dedicated to Freeza's Universe 6 counterpart.**_


	29. Zoids Arc Century

_**Summary: With the revelation of his forged transcripts, Jaune Arc is expelled from Beacon and exiled from the four kingdoms. With nothing left and his heart completely shattered, he gives up on life and leaves the Continent of Remnant on a small rowboat hoping that an aquatic Grimm will end his life. But what happens when he meets someone from a certain empire who can help give him a purpose? Someone who can give him a reason to live? And someone who can truly love him?**_

* * *

 _ **Story Categories: RWBY/Zoids**_

* * *

 _ **Takes place in Chaotic Century. This chapter is going to be the prologue to the full story. Be on the lookout for when I post it, because it's going to be a wild ride full of passion, romance, and Zoid Battles abound!**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Jaune x Rease (Zoids character)**_

* * *

 _ **Sub Pairings: Van x Fiona, Irvine x Moonbay**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: Zoids Arc Century**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Start…**_

Floating along aimlessly in the middle of the sea was a small rowboat that definitely looked like it had seen better days. And within that boat lying in a fetal position was a young man with blonde hair that was caked with dirt and grime. His skin had become quite tan due to being out in the sun for so long, but his clothes look like they've definitely seen better days. His jeans were torn above the knees and his sweater and shirt were practically rags hanging off his upper body.

But now that we take a closer look at the boy, we can see that he's nothing but skin and bones. His ribs and cheek bones were quite prominent due to malnutrition, and his eyes looked sunken due to both the previously mentioned malnutrition and dehydration.

The boy groaned weakly as he rolled over onto his side and struggled to lift himself up. Kinda hard when almost all of his muscle mass and body fat has been eaten away by his own body. He looked over the side of the boat and saw a large shadow rising up from the depths. He just smiled, even though he knows that it could be a giant aquatic Grimm.

"So… my end has come…? Finally…" he said to himself.

He plopped down onto his back and stared up at the sky. His eyes drooped as the last of his strength left his body.

"At last… my suffering has come to an end…!" he said.

With that last thought uttered, the boy closed his eyes and fell into blissful unconsciousness. But little did he know was that what was rising up from the waters was not going to end his life. Rather, in a way, it was going to restore his life.

The shadow breached the surface revealing itself to be a giant metal coelacanth of sorts. But it certainly looked far more advanced than anything that was built in the kingdom of Atlas, that's for sure! The machine was built in a gray and ocean blue color scheme with a green canopy and two red knobs just behind the head.

The odd metal creature hissed before the canopy opened up to reveal two men it diving suits. Both of them have the same emblem stitched onto the left breast of their suits, and rushed to the edge of their transport's cockpit.

"Hurry, there's someone in that boat!" urged one of the men.

They quickly got into the boat and knelt beside the boy, taking a moment to assess his situation. They both cringed at the condition the boy was in.

"Oh my god! Is he…?" asked one of the soldiers.

The lead soldier, who was piloting the giant metal coelacanth, placed two fingers to the boy's neck where an artery was. After feeling around for a minute, the man gave a smile and a thumbs up signalling something that made his partner sigh in relief.

The boy's alive. And he needs help right away!

"Quick, get him into the Warshark and ready the onboard medical equipment! We've gotta get him to dry land as soon as possible!" ordered the first pilot.

"Yes sir!" replied the second.

The second pilot carefully slung the blonde boy over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and quickly got him aboard the now named Warshark and got the medical equipment ready for use while his partner got into the pilot's seat and lowered the canopy. The Warshark hissed loudly before diving back into the depths below.

Its destination? Dry land far away from Remnant's waters. Fortunately, it seems like the Warshark is well armed and more than capable of taking down any aquatic Grimm that try to attack it.

* * *

 _ ***Much Later (Unknown Continent)…***_

* * *

The blonde boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could still make out the sounds of a beeping heart monitor and see the white colors of the room. As his vision cleared and he began to come to his senses, the boy could tell that he was in a hospital room and was lying down in a bed that felt softer than most of the beds he's slept in.

The only bed that could've felt softer was his own bed back home.

But that's beside the point. The point is that the boy was very confused about why he was in a hospital.

' _Where… am I? How'd I get here?'_ he asked himself in his head.

The boy looked around and saw that unlike most hospital rooms back in places like Vale, this room wasn't all white. Instead, the roof was white while the walls were painted a beautiful fiery red color with golden trim along the floor moldings. He also saw that there were a couple of IV drips hooked up to him, providing him with nutrients to help him recover.

The door opened and the boy looked up to see a man and a woman walk into the room. The woman had brown hair and eyes and was wearing a standard nurse's uniform and was carrying a tray with food on it. And even though it was hospital food, the boy couldn't keep his mouth from watering at the sight of real food after so long without eating anything.

The man appears to be a tall, well built man with red eyes and stark white hair. He wears his hair long and held in a loose pony tail and is wearing white armor accented with red that matches his eyes. He has very angular face with the outer sides of his eyes bearing an up swept angle and he lacks any facial hair except for eyebrows and eyelashes.

"Oh good, you're awake. You gave us quite the scare, young man, being brought here by my men from out in the middle of the sea." the man said. "When you arrived here, you were in very bad shape. You still are. You've been unconscious for a full month and the doctor who treated you didn't know if you would ever wake up."

The boy tried to sit up and grunted as he felt his bony arms failing to lift him up more than a couple of inches. Seeing how hard of a time he was having, the nurse set the tray on the desk next to the bed and carefully helped the boy sit up, propping him up against the pillows.

"Where am I…? Who are you?" the boy asked with a raspy voice.

He groaned and reached up to rub his dry throat, feeling like he's been gargling a smoothie made from broken glass and razor blades. The nurse handed him a cup of water which he gratefully, if a little hesitantly, accepted and began to drink. His parched throat felt sweet relief at the feeling of hydration.

After all, in his rowboat there was water… water… everywhere… and not a drop to drink.

"You're on the continent known as Zi. More specifically the palace of the Guylos Empire's hospital wing. As for who I am, I am Gunther Prozen, the Regent to the Guylos Empire's Prince Rudolph. But you can call me Prozen." replied the man.

The boy bowed his head as a means of bowing to someone of a higher rank than him. It didn't feel as that comfortable due to having been lying unmoving on his back for so long, as he was still very stiff.

"It is an honor to meet you, Prozen. I am Jaune Arc of the Arc… family… uh, last name's… Arc." the boy said awkwardly.

And who could blame him? I mean, he's technically speaking to a royal here and he doesn't have the best of luck when it comes to high class people of any sort! Prozen chuckled at the boy's nervousness and just walked up and put a calming had on his shoulder.

"There's no need to be so nervous, Jaune. To be honest, I absolutely ABHORE the use of formalities and just wish to be called by name rather than by a title! Unless I'm at work in the military, of course." Prozen said.

Feeling a little bit better, Jaune relaxed and allowed himself to breathe easier. He'd been taking pretty shallow breaths due to being in the presence of a high ranking figure of authority. That and after what had transpired several months ago, he was dead afraid of anyone of high power and social standing.

The nurse took a minute to check over Jaune's vitals and the status of his recovery and after writing everything down on a medical sheet attached to a clipboard, she took the tray she'd brought with her and set it on the tray table she set up in front of Jaune. The meal consisted of a well cooked fish fillet, a steaming hot bowl of white rice, a bowl of miso soup and a bowl of neapolitan ice cream for dessert.

"Here you are, mister Arc. You must be hungry after sleeping for so long. Go ahead and eat, and the doctor will be along to run a few tests when you're finished." said the nurse.

As the two left, Jaune looked down at the food before him. It looked and smelled amazing! Much better than the food that was given to him whenever he ended up in the infirmary at Beacon. But underneath the plate of fish, Jaune saw something sticking out.

He carefully pulled it out and saw that it was a letter from Prozen. He must've slipped it under there while the chefs were still preparing his meal and he was still out cold. Jaune's eyes skimmed over the words as he began to read the intricate cursive writing on the paper.

 _'Dear boy,'_

 _'I am terribly sorry for calling you boy, but as of yet I don't know your name. Anyway, while you were sleeping, I had the palace doctors run a few blood tests on you. Just for health purposes, I assure you! And while they did this, they discovered a wonderful surprise. You are related to my friends in the Arc Family on the continent of Remnant.'_

 _'Perhaps you are their son/nephew, but honestly that's not as important right now. Right now, what is important is the offer that I have for you. You see, there is a rebel group that is causing great strife in the land. Taking fathers and sons from families for their soldiers and burning down any and all villages and cities that are allied with Guylos! Even the neutral ones and everyone in them are destroyed if they don't affiliate themselves with the republic! That is where you come in.'_

 _'You see, what your parents/aunt and uncle might have neglected to tell you is that your family is not only descended from a long line of Huntsmen, but you are also descended from a long line of great Zoid Warriors! Your great, great, great, great… uh, how many greats would that be? Ah, well, that little detail's not as important. What is important is that while your ancestor Julius Caesar Arc was a huntsman who fought against the foul creatures of Grimm that reside on your home continent, your other ancestor, Joan of Arc as you might know her, was a Zoid Warrior who piloted her trusty Helcat into many battles and always emerged victorious! And all the while, she never lost a single troop in those battles!'_

 _You might not have gotten very strong huntsman genes from your parents, but something tells me you might have landed in the Zoid Warrior part of the gene pool. And so, I make you this offer. Become a part of the Guylos Empire and its military force, where you will be treated as a friend and comrade. You will be tested for skill in handling a Zoid in the field and will also take a written test to determine your level of knowledge. Once the evaluation is finished, we will place you at a rank that fits your abilities.'_

 _'I understand that you may need some time to think about my offer. So I shall return to hear your answer when you are deemed well enough to leave the hospital. You will receive your place of living upon being released, so you will not have to worry about finding a place to stay, at least. I trust that you will decide with your heart rather than your brain.'_

 _'Sincerely, your friend of the family, Gunther Prozen.'_

 _'P.S., During your test, should you decide to join our ranks, you will be free to choose the Zoid you pilot. We have quite a few to choose from, so I will help you familiarize yourself with them.'_

Jaune stared at the paper with a bit of shock on his face. Him? A member of an elite military force? And for an EMPIRE no less?!

This whole thing sounded too good to be true, yet at the same time he felt as though he honestly had nothing to lose by doing this. He's already lost everything that ever made his life worth living, and he can't go back to his family due to certain circumstances. So honestly, the choice seems pretty obvious.

Still, it might not hurt to think about this just a little bit more rather than to just charge in blindly like a certain pancake guzzling, sloth obsessed, hammer wielding girl whose name shall not be mentioned. He's not like her. Not like any of them…

Jaune was broken from his more depressing thoughts when he felt and heard his stomach growling, begging for the food that's in front of him just WAITING to be eaten.

' _I'll think about what to do later. Right now, I better eat this before it gets cold. And before that ice cream melts.'_ Jaune thought to himself.

So he set the letter down on the nightstand and began to eat at a slow pace, yet with as much gusto as a starving boy like him can have. And even though he resolved to think about it later, deep down Jaune knows that he's already made his decision.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued In The Full Story…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay guys, Im'ma start working on the full story now, but I need your help! In the reviews for this chapter, I need you guys to send in your ideas as to what Zoid Jaune should pilot. Just remember that it HAS to be one that's used by the Guylos Empire! It can be a Saber Tiger, or a Rev Raptor, or a Warshark, or an Iron Kong or whatever. JUST! NOT! A REPUBLICAN! ZOID! Well, I'll see y'all in the full story!**_


	30. Dragon Ball Heartgold and Soulsilver

_**Summary: What if when Frost was erased during the Tournament of Power (spoiler alert) instead of being erased from existence, he was sent to a new world where he is Reborn as an infant in the Johto Region. With no memory of his past life, Frost sets out on a journey to help stop Team Rocket and to win the Pokémon League!**_

* * *

 _ **Story Title: Dragon Ball Heartgold and Soulsilver**_

* * *

 _ **Story Categories: Dragon Ball Super/Pokemon Johto Journeys**_

* * *

 _ **Main Pairing: Frost x ?**_

* * *

 _ **Speech Key:**_

"Chikorita, the Leaf Pokemon." = Normal Speech

' _A wild Chansey appeared!' = Thoughts_

 **" _Totodile, Water Gun attack!"_**

* * *

 **"This Pokemon is male and is level 5." = Pokedex**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Start…**_

* * *

Frost, a former member of Universe 6, was floating aimlessly in a seemingly endless expanse of white that is the world where all those who have been erased from existence by Zen-Oh are sent. It's nothing at all. No food, no water, no Other World, no nothing! Just an endless expanse of white void not unlike the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Frost was just sitting/floating in a fetal position, his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his tail curled around him. He should have never listened to that traitorous slime from Universe 7 that was supposed to be his mirror counterpart known as Frieza! If he had just played the loner and stayed focused on the tournament of power, he wouldn't have been tricked and wouldn't have tried to attack from outside the ring! That's what resulted in his being erased in the first place!

Frost gritted his teeth as tears began to build up in his eyes. He refused to cry, but he was slowly growing insane in this horrible place he was trapped in.

He'd lost EVERYTHING because of Universe 7!

His empire… his freedom… and now he's lost his very existence! Doomed to wither away into nothing but quazar particles as time goes on! Just like those of the tenth and ninth universe! Many of whom have already vanished because of the effects of this horrendous place!

Frost choked back a sob as he remembered why he started using such underhanded tactics to end the war and strife in Universe 6 in the first place.

Many years ago, when he was just a little Arcosian, Frost's mother was murdered right in front of him. In retalliation, Frost grabbed a nearby bottle of acidic poison and flung it at the murderer. It melted off most of the killer's face and knocked him out long enough for the police to arrive and take him away.

Ever since then, Frost vowed to end all wars and protect all children no matter what he had to do! Even if it meant he had to use the same tactics as many villains. Lies, deceit, bribery, murder! He did what he had to in order to secure the peace of Universe 6!

But then these tournaments happened, and his dream of universal peace became nothing more than a pipe dream.

' _I've committed so many sins in my life that it's not even funny! I don't deserve the life I was given! Perhaps… It's better this way…'_ Frost thought to himself.

 _"What if I told you there was a way for you to start over with a clean slate?"_ asked a mysterious voice.

Frost gasped and looked around, desperately hoping that this was not a hallucination he was having from being in this dimension for so long. He got out of his fetal position and soon spotted a hooded figure in a black cloak. Next to him was a strange creature that looked a bit like an oversized crocodile hatchling with blue skin and these odd red spines on its back.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by a way for me to start over with a clean slate?" Frost asked.

The figure didn't speak immediately. But his hood did raise a bit to show that the lower half of his face was covered with feathers made of black fire. The figure grinned at Frost and pulled out a spherical object that was half red and half white with a black line dividing the colors and a button in the center.

 _"Frost… You and I have much to discuss…"_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted…***_

* * *

 _ **If anyone wants to adopt this story and turn it into a full story, let me know through review or Private Message, and I'll speak to you about it. Also, I've posted a poll for which story I should focus on next. I do plan on a new How To Train Your Dragon story to be written, but that'll be worked on while I'm working on the story that wins the poll. Don't forget to vote, and don't forget to adopt this chapter and turn it into a full story! Please adopt it and make it a full story!**_


	31. Burn Princess and the Red Dark Magician

_**Title: Burn Princess and the Red Dark Magician**_

 _ **Crossover Categories: Cross Ange Rondo + Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**_

 _ **Pairings: Ange x Syrus, Jaden x Alexis**_

 _ **Story Summary: After discovering that she's a Norma, princess Angelise and her mother flee to the Eastern country of Japan in hopes of starting over. Now living in a Land where those who can use Mana and Norma live in peaceful harmony without discrimination or fear of each other, Angelise enrolls in the prestigious Duel Academy. But with a mortal who thinks himself a god after her, can she truly be free? Her fate comes down to just a single card.**_

 _ **AU Differences: Duel Academy is considered a college in this crossover, so the characters ages will be bumped up to fit that scenario. Also, there is a chance that a Duel Academy freshman can be placed in Obelisk Blue at the start of the year, but it's very rare for it to happen. Finally, Crowler is not an antagonist in this crossover. He's just become arrogant in his dueling abilities and needs a little push in the right direction.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Start: Duel Academy Entrance Exam**_

* * *

Rushing down the street on her way to the Kaiba Dome for her entrance exam, Ange looked at her watch and saw that she still had a good two hours before her dueling exam. Good thing there was an option to take the written portion of the exam in advance, or she'd probably be running way late. Knowing that she has spare time, Ange decided to just go ahead and visit the old game shop that belongs to a friend of the family. The bell chimed as she entered and saw a familiar old man with spiky gray hair under an orange bandana wearing a long sleeve green shirt and a pair of denim overalls.

"Good morning, Mister Moto!" greeted Ange.

"Good morning to you too, Ange! I didn't expect to see you here this early today." the old man known as Mister Moto, or Grandpa Moto to some, greeted in return. "I expected you to have arrived at the Kaiba Dome by now. After all, your final exam for Duel Academy is today."

"Yeah, I know. But I saw that I had ample time before my duel, so I decided to stop by and talk. Maybe do a little window shopping for spellcaster type cards." Ange replied.

Grandpa Moto chuckled at that. Ever since the young blonde saw Yugi win a duel with his Dark Magician, she's been utterly fixated on the card and the many spellcasters in the card game. Not that he minds. Next to Zombie and Fiend duelists, Spellcaster duelists are quite the rarity among the troop due to how tricky the cards can be to use. All things considered, her willingness to learn how to use the cards was a breath of fresh air to the old timer. The only two Spellcaster duelists he knows of are a comatose magician named Arkana and Yugi himself.

"Well, if you need new cards for your deck, I'd say you've come to the right place! I just got in a shipment of cards meant specifically for spellcasters." Grandpa Moto informed.

"Really?" Ange asked, excitement clear in her voice.

"Yes, indeedy! We have cards like the newest monster card, Dark Eradicator Warlock, which can deal a thousand points of damage to your opponent every time a normal spell card is activated. It could be a valuable addition to your deck, I think." Grandpa Moto said.

Ange thought about it as she checked the conditions for summoning the card. It could only be summoned by tributing a Dark Magician. One of the cards that she doesn't have yet. And also the one card that is the key to completing her deck. She's opened pack after pack in her time collecting these cards and building decks, but she's never been able to find the most powerful magician in the entire game.

Still, it might be handy for her to have that card when she finally does get a Dark Magician. Once she does, she'll be able to rebuild her deck to better suit the use of Dark Eradicator Warlock. Well, that settles that debate.

"How much for that one?"

A few minutes later, after making her purchase, Ange walked out of the game shop and back on course to the Kaiba Dome for her Duel Academy entrance exam. Hopefully, she did well enough on her written test to at least end up in Ra Yellow.

Her mother spent some time teaching her about Duel Academy and its ranking system and she had to say, she was quite surprised by how it was modeled. Then again, this is Seto Kaiba we're talking about here. Even if events are not made public, his rivalry with Yugi will last for more than a couple of lifetimes.

Despite The Winged Dragon of Ra being the strongest of the three Egyptian God monsters, it's only the middle ground of Kaiba's ranking system at Duel Academy. The top tier for students to aim for at this school is Obelisk Blue. This particular dormitory is one where most students are unable to get into it as freshman students. Most who do have to either buy their way in, or have gone to a special dueling prep school before applying for Duel Academy. There are some who manage to make it into the Obelisk Blue rank right off the bat, but they are very far and few inbetween. Ange estimates that only about five percent of the Obelisk Blue students who start off there in the first year make it in through skill alone.

As was stated before, the middle ground of the Duel Academy ranks are the Ra Yellow students. Ra Yellow students are neither the best of the best, nor the worst of the worst. They mainly focus on their academics as a way to get through Duel Academy without much fuss, but it doesn't always work out that way. They are, however, glad that they're not in the lowest ranking dorm.

Slifer Red. The lowest ranking dorm and Kaiba's own way of showing that his and Yugi's rivalry is still going strong. Often referred to by others as the 'Slifer Slackers' or the 'Red Dropouts' due to the schoolwork being too difficult for the majority of the students and some having to leave because they can't pay the tuition. Many of the students at Duel Academy didn't want to be in Slifer Red, and Ange couldn't really understand why. She personally loves Slifer the Sky Dragon and thinks the color red is a very nice color.

And she thinks it would be a nice rank to start out in as she works her way up to the top of the ranks to become the greatest Spellcaster Duelist in the world! And one day, she hopes that she and her mother can return to their kingdom and end the hatred between those who use Mana and the Norma that inhabit this world.

A nice dream. But she knows that so long as that false god she's heard so much about, Embryo, remains in charge and at large, her chances of uniting the people of the world are slim to none.

"Ah, I thought I'd run into you here, Ange." said a deep male voice.

The blonde was broken from her thoughts as she noticed a familiar man standing near the clock that stands by the game shop. And in his hand was a total of three cards.

"Yugi! What are you doing here?" Ange greeted.

"I was on my way to visit Joey and the others, but I thought I'd stop by and wish you good luck on your exam. And I think that these cards will come in handy in your upcoming duel. Something just tells me that they belong with you."

Ange accepted the cards and gasped as she saw that they were just the cards she was looking for! Three copies of the Dark Magician! She broke out into a big smile knowing that not only would her deck now be complete, but she could now use her Dark Eradicator Warlock without any problems at all!

"This is such a nice gift, Yugi! Thank you!" she said to the older man.

But when she looked up, she saw that he was gone. Not a trace of him having been there at all! It's like he disappeared into thin air, or something like that! And Ange just HAD to wonder…

"How does he DO that!?"

She'd figure it out later. She quickly slipped her new cards into her deck and began to walk to the Kaiba Dome in a hurry.

After about another half hour of walking, our blonde heroine managed to get to the Kaiba Dome with plenty of time to spare. She gave her name to the receptionist, who easily saw that she took her written test ahead of time, so the blonde haired red eyed girl was allowed to go through with no trouble at all. She was given directions to the Dueling arena and was told to wait until she was called before she took her exam.

Upon arriving, she found that the place was packed with people. Likely the new recruits for Duel Academy. And standing in the field currently, was another applicant and their instructor.

The person being tested is a boy that had black hair with a grey streak in it who had four thousand life points and a Vorse Raider while his opponent had nineteen hundred life points and three monsters each with variable attack and defense points.

"Okay, freshman. Pop quiz time. You have three monsters staring you down and two facedowns. Which of the following do you do? Do you do A) Throw in the towel? B) Attack hoping that I don't activate my facedowns? Or C) Run home to momma?" the tester asked with in a snide tone.

"I chose D) none of the above!" The boy shouted. "Go face down trap! Ring of Destruction!"

As the ring appeared it wrapped itself around the Vorse Raider and detonated all of the frag grenades attached to it, blowing up the Vorse Raider in the process. The tester brought his arm up to shield from the debris as his life points plummeted to zero. The black haired boy smiled as his disk deactivated.

"Congratulations, you have been accepted into Duel Academy." The tester said.

"Thank you." Black hair said.

Up in the stands, three boys were watching the duel and had varying reactions to it. Some were good, but there were some that were just rude and condescending.

"That guy is pretty good, huh Chazz?" a boy with wavy blue hair and glasses asked.

"He's a punk." The person in the middle called Chazz scoffed. "We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way. The Chazz Princeton way."

As Ange looked at the guy, her eyes narrowed as she was reminded of those who betrayed her as soon as her heritage as a Norma was revealed. People like the guy up in the stands made her sick!

As if sensing Ange's mental battle and seeing the direction of her gaze, the blue haired boy spoke up.

"That's Chazz, someone who went through Dueling Prep School. He's really good. Possibly the best in the school." He informed in a somewhat timid tone of voice.

"Is that right? Well, we'll just see about that, now won't we?" Ange said in response. "My name is Ange, by the way."

"Syrus Truesdale ." the bluenette replied with a nervous bow.

Ange narrowed her eyes slightly and began to look into the eyes of the shorter young adult, causing him to get a little nervous. It was almost as if this blonde girl was staring right into the depths of his soul, trying to get a read on who he is. Though he can't imagine why. After a few more moments of staring, Ange stopped staring and smiled.

"Yup! I can tell! You've got a great deal of potential as a duelist just waiting to be unleashed!" Ange said.

Huh? You think so?" Syrus asked.

"I know so." Ange replied with a smirk.

And her response drew a shy smile and a blush from Syrus. He'd never really been complimented on his dueling abilities before. And certainly not by a girl as pretty as Ange.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued/Adopted***_

* * *

 _ **So, if anyone wants to adopt this particular story idea, just let me know and we'll talk. See you all in my next idea! Also, sorry for the late update.**_


	32. Exiled Princess Turned Saiyan

_**Title: Exiled Princess turned Saiyan**_

 _ **Crossover Categories: Cross Ange/Dragon Ball Z**_

 _ **Possible Pairing: Ange x Gohan**_

 _ **Summary: Merely a day after her imprisonment, Ange is somehow transported to a world where fighting strong opponent's is the norm, and nobody on the planet possesses Mana. With the help of several complete strangers and a wish granted by a dragon, she grows stronger than ever before and becomes her own brand of warrior. She is no longer simply Ange. She is the Princess of the Saiyan race! And she will be the destruction of Cell!**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS HEAVILY INFLUENCED BY DRAGON BALL Z ABRIDGED EPISODE 60 PART 3! Just thought you'd like to know that.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Start: Ange Vs Cell - Life's Final Shine!**_

* * *

 _ **Perfect Cell: The following is a non-profit, fan-based crossover challenge. The author doesn't own Cross Ange at all. Dragonball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**_

* * *

A flash of light and a grunt of pain.

That was the only real warning anybody got as Mirai Trunks got shot through the chest with a Dodon Ray and was sent flying back before landing with a sickening thud. And from the looks of fear on everybody's faces and the power level they're sensing, they have no doubts that the cause was by one person and one person alone.

"So, who did I hit?" asked a certain voice. "Ah… Trunks."

Emerging from the cloud of dust with an aura reminiscent of Ange's own in her Super Saiyan 2 state was none other than Cell. Once again in his perfect form! But how!? He doesn't have Android #18 assimilated with him anymore!

"Guys… Cell's back!" exclaimed Yamcha.

"Thanks, Yamcha. And judging by those fearful looks on your faces, I'd say you're all wondering how I could possibly be back and better than before. Well, the secret to that lies within my body." Cell said, pointing to his head as he began to explain. "A nucleus ever so small yet frighteningly powerful! And lucky for me, it survived my little kamikaze. Although Goku did not. But the most important part is my inherited Saiyan biology gave me a boost in my power, returning me not only to my Perfect Form, but a form even greater than before!"

Cell's smirk seemed to grow as he placed his index and middle fingers to his forehead in a gesture that was eerily similar to both Piccolo's Makankosappo, but also…

"I even learned Instant Transmission thanks to Goku and his soft heart. And with this surprising twist in this climactic battle... I… AM NOW…!"

"PERFECT-ER CELL!" Yamcha shouted.

And that's when Cell could tolerate Yamcha's title as 'Captain Obvious' no more.

"Okay. Yamcha, accurate, but tone it down."

The Z-Fighters could only look on in shock and horror as they realized that things just got a lot harder for them all then it already was. And with their main heavy hitter, Goku, being dead due to using Instant Transmission to teleport Cell away from the planet, and Ange as heavily damaged as she is, their chances of winning have been shot down to nearly nothing!

"Hey, Ange. You think if you punch him in the gut again he'll barf out #17?" Krillin asked, desperate for a miracle. "If that happens, it might revert him back to his semi-perfect state again…"

But Ange was having none of it. She roared and called upon her maximum power, her light blue Super Saiyan hair turning a yellow-green color as she ascended to Super Saiyan 2. And her electrical golden aura appeared once again. The former prisoner of Arzenal smirked as she glared at the insect.

"I'm not even mad that you're still alive. I've got some shit to work out." she growled dangerously.

"Aw, is the cat in the cradle?" Cell asked, mocking the Saiyan. "Here, let me put you in a grave."

Vegeta could only look on and glare as he growled in anger. While he was actually quite proud of his adopted daughter for achieving such a level of strength before Kakkarot's son ever could, he felt so angered and useless when compared to Ange and Cell. But that's when he heard the sound of someone dying. And that someone… was his own son from the future.

"H-Help… Help me… S… Someone… Please…!" Mirai Trunks wheezed before coughing up a huge glob of blood.

Vegeta started a small series of shallow gasps as he witnessed his son's death right before his eyes. And even though this isn't his son from this timeline, he's still Vegeta's own flesh and blood.

"Trunks! Don't worry, buddy! I've been where you are! We're gonna get you a Senzu Bean, and-" Yamcha ran over to Trunks and quickly checked the young adult's pulse, only to find out… "He's dead… He's dead. Been there too, I guess. Although, honestly, the afterlife part isn't too bad. The whole dying part of it is… haunting… Everything just kinda slows down and you feel yourself slip the mortal coil… to this day, I still wonder if I've ever been brought back or if i'm still in the process of dying, you know?"

"Oh my God, someone finally put it into words!" exclaimed Krillin.

And he has a right to say that. He's died literally more times than anyone else in the Z-Fighters! Barring Tien, Chaozu, and now Goku! But their words were doing nothing for Vegeta and his levels of rage and sanity. As his fists clenched so hard that he might be drawing blood underneath his gloves. The Saiyan Prince growled as he has finally come to terms with something.

One of his own offspring is dead. And he didn't do anything to prevent it. Looking back now, Vegeta was reminded of all the instances where he was such a horrible father. Nearly letting his mate and infant son die at the hands of Gero/ Android #20… seeing his future son as nothing but a disappointment because he's more human than Saiyan… Even ignoring the warnings his future son gave him about letting Cell reach his perfect form.

"Is it any easier the second time?" Yamcha asked his short friend.

"Believe it or not, it's worse!" Krillin replied.

Vegeta's anger kept boiling up until finally, he snapped and lost his head. Kind of like Gohan during the fight against himself and Nappa. Or his fight with Frieza.

 **"MY BABY BOY!"** wailed Vegeta, mourning the loss of his son's future self.

All traces of rational thought fled the Saiyan as he charged at Cell with reckless abandon, going Super Saiyan as he did. Ange's eyes widened as she watched her adoptive father rush to what just might be his demise.

"Vegeta, NO!" exclaimed Ange.

 **"VEGETA… YESSSSSSS!"** roared Vegeta.

Summoning every bit of strength that he had left, the Saiyan Prince shot his arm forward and fired a full power energy wave at the Bio-Android. This forced Cell to brace himself as the beam struck home and caused a huge explosion that shook the earth and kicked up a huge cloud of dust and debris. After a few seconds of waiting, Vegeta was taken by surprise as Cell leapt out of the dust cloud with his arm poised to strike.

"Vegeta, no." quipped Cell.

The Bio-Android struck the Saiyan with a sideways karate chop that sent him spiraling to the ground, skidding to a halt and groaning in pain. Cell locked on to his current target, not really caring about the order of which he killed his enemies this time. Just so long as they died.

"Goodbye, Vegeta. And when you get to Hell," Cell scowled as he readied a Ki blast in his fingertips. "Tell them to make some room."

With a flick of his arm, Cell shot a blast of energy at the downed Saiyan. Ange gasped in surprise, knowing full well that Vegeta couldn't survive an attack of that magnitude without dodging. So she did the only thing that she could think of at the time. She rushed in and tried to block the blast. But just as it was about to hit home, someone else blocked much of the attack.

The impact of the small and yet very powerful energy blast was enough to cause a large explosion and kick up more than enough dust to block Ange and Vegeta from view. Much to the concern of Gohan.

 **"AAAANGE!"** he screamed in worry.

When the dust cleared, Cell and everyone else was expecting to find the remains of the two Saiyans. But what they saw instead was someone that Ange never thought she'd see again. Especially not after what happened on what was supposed to be the day of her baptism.

Her younger sister Sylvia was standing right in front of Ange and Vegeta with her arms outstretched and her legs shaky due to her forcing herself to stand even though she shouldn't be able to. But part of that blast still managed to deal a great deal of damage to Ange. As proven by the copious amounts of blood running down her right arm.

"Sylvia…? Why are you…? HOW are you…!?"

"A...Angelise… run!" Sylvia gasped.

The young girl's legs finally gave out due to the damage she took and she ended up falling flat on her face as Ange struggled to get up and help her sister.

"SYLVIA!" she screamed.

Much to Cell's amusement. How he loves torturing these weaklings he calls his opponents. Especially those wretched Saiyan monkeys that inhabit this planet.

' _Hm. Must be the Frieza in me.'_ Cell idly thought to himself.

Ange finally managed to get up and turn Sylvia over so she could cradle the younger blonde in her good arm. She didn't understand! Don't all humans who use Mana hate Normas? Why would her younger sister, someone who is clearly a Mana user, possibly take a hit that would have ended her life like this? It just doesn't make any sense to her!

"Why, Sylvia!? That blast was meant for me!" Ange demanded to know.

But Sylvia just weakly opened her eyes and gazed up at her sister. Her eyes didn't convey the hatred and fury towards Norma that most humans from their world had. These reflected nothing more than sisterly love, and regret for her actions. She reached up to cup Ange's face with one of her hands, tears beginning to fall from her eyes as she said four words that told the Saiyan all she needed to know.

"Big sis… I'm... sorry…" wheezed Sylvia.

With a final gasp, Sylvia's hand dropped to the ground and her eyes closed for the final time in her life. Ange couldn't believe this. Not only did Sylvia… no… her little sister… give her life to save her and Vegeta. But she also apologized for her previous actions. With a heavy heart and her eyes full of unshed tears, Ange laid her sister down and got to her feet as she turned to glare at Cell with every bit of hatred she could muster.

"You've just made a BIG mistake!" she growled with a sneer. "Now, Super Perfect Cell…"

"Mm! Love the ring to that!" sighed Cell, even though he could hear the malice in the girl's words.

And, bonus: it sounds even better than something like Perfect-er Cell. Yamcha really needs to use his imagination more often, because that last name was stupid.

"... I'm going to take my time ripping you to shreds before I stomp that nucleus of yours to dust!" growled Ange.

Cell didn't lose his smirk. He just floated back down to the ground as he stared condescendingly at the former Norma before him.

"No prob. I can free up five minutes. Or however long it takes to charge this!" Cell quipped.

He took his arms and slowly placed them together in a very familiar posture. One that had Ange recoil in fear. Everyone who's seen Goku fight knows that technique and how it works, and with one arm, her non-dominant one at that, she can't possibly hope to counter it!

"KRILLIN! SENZU! NOW!" shouted Piccolo.

"Uh, you know we only had eight beans, right?" Krillin asked, though it sounded like a statement.

"And?" Piccolo asked back, not seeing the point.

"And how many people are here?"

Piccolo's eyes widened as he finally realized what the monk was getting at.

"...So we're out..."

 **"WE'RE OUT OF SENZU BEANS!"** Krillin all but shrieked.

SERIOUSLY, THEY'RE OUT OF SENZU BEANS!? OF ALL THE TIMES FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!

"I want you to know, Ange, that this blast isn't just intended for you." Cell mocked as he pulled his arms back into the second stance of the Kamehameha wave. "It goes out to the entire world! My swan song to this planet!"

His Aura and power increased in size and height as Cell began to power up his attack. In any other situation, our heroine would probably be panicking and begging for her life. At least in the past. But now that she's a battle hardened warrior, she's developed a very short temper. And so she proceeded to figuratively rip her adoptive father a new one.

"Vegeta, you braindead idiot! Trunks could have been brought back with the Dragon Balls no problem, but no, you pick NOW to be a parent!? Oh. Well, look at me. I'm no better. Could've just let you bite it! Now my sister's dead, I'm monoplegic and Cell's gonna kill us all!"

The Saiyan Prince and adoptive father of Ange could only look up at the young woman he accepted into his family and knew this to be true. In his rage, he couldn't think straight and his instincts told him to destroy the very thing that killed his offspring. No matter how much a Saiyan suppresses these instincts, their parental feelings will come about full force should any fatal harm come upon their child. And Vegeta, despite how much of an ass he acts like, is no exception.

But knowing that such a thing is not a good enough excuse, he said the two words that truly conveyed how much of shell of his former self he really was.

"I'm… sorry."

Looking at Vegeta with wide, teal eyes, Ange could tell that Vegeta would never say such a thing unless he truly meant it. And since he felt as though it's his fault the world may be ending, she realized only one possible outcome of this unfortunate turn of events.

"Oh wow, we ARE fucked!"

"Well, if this is it, then… I love you." Krillin said to the unconscious Android #18.

"Hey, Tien. Since this is the end…" Yamcha started to say.

"If you're about to say 'I love you', I swear to god…" Tien snarled.

"Actually… I was about to say that you're the biggest asshole I know." Yamcha stated.

"Oh." Tien said with wide eyes.

Now the literally three-eyed man felt embarrassed. But hey, how could he not assume that that's what Yamcha was gonna say after what Krillin said to the female cyborg held in his arms. Especially since it really does seem like the world is ending.

"You're also my best friend." Yamcha added.

"So are you, man." Tien said in response.

The bromance here is so real, am I right.

"Honestly, Ange, the maraschino cherry on top of all of this, besides rending you from existence, is that because I am not burdened by the evolutionary failure of aging, I will live forever! Free to roam the stars!" Cell blustered at the injured female Saiyan before changing his attitude slightly. "Gonna have to pick up a hobby, though... I'm thinking craft brewing..."

But Ange couldn't care less about what the bio-android was saying. She just continued to allow herself to be consumed by the guilt she was feeling because of her ineptitude and inability to stop Cell when she could have. And because of that, Goku was dead and so was her little sister.

"So, this is how I die. Down an arm and killed by an android." Ange said. "Honestly, it's better than having wasted my life killing off dragons just to fuel my world with more stolen Mana and giving more power to that bastard false deity, Embryo."

She's not ignorant to what's been happening in her world. While spending that time relaxing from her intense training alongside Goku and Gohan, once she got out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber of course, she had requested for King Kai to check up on her former home dimension and see what was going on.

What she learned made her even happier that she'd been freed from Arzenal before it could happen to her. And while she would like to eventually go back to pay her respects to her mother, she knows she can't without being hunted down like a dog. Her brother, Julio, no doubt still has it out for her and wants her dead so he can be the sole heir of the house of Misurugi.

Oh well. After everything she's seen since that so-called 'baptism', it's not like she cares anymore. He can just HAVE the throne for all she cares.

 **"ANGE!"** Gohan yelled, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. **"Snap out of it! My Dad and even Vegeta wouldn't stand there and take it, and neither should you!"**

"...Gohan…!" Ange said barely above a whisper.

 **"You want to do right by your mother and your sister, both of whom sacrificed themselves for you, THEN DON'T LET THAT BASTARD SCARE YOU!"** Gohan yelled, trying to encourage Ange to keep fighting.

"He's right, girl. After all, it's like you told me: 'there's no point in being afraid of the inevitable.'." Cell mocked, quoting Ange's earlier line.

Hearing all of these words helped reignite the fires of the warrior that burned anew in Ange's heart as she turned to glare at Cell. Feeling her pride as a Saiyan kick in, refusing to let herself be defeated by what is basically the equivalent of a giant stink bug, she allowed her tail to hang freely instead of keeping it wrapped around her waist like she's been doing.

"Yeah. ...I guess you're right."

Ange began to power up as a yellow-green aura begins to flare off of her body like a raging flame, catching Cell's attention. To his knowledge, this girl is still very weak from the previous battles and all of the damage she took prior to that. What could she be planning. Without a word, Ange brought her left arm back and adjusted her footing as she began to growl in a manner similar to Vegeta when he powered up his Final Flash.

But unlike the golden yellow energy that was used in the Final Flash, the energy building in the palm of Ange's hand was a deep royal blue color that was much darker than the Kamehameha. But Piccolo himself couldn't believe what she was attempting.

"With one arm!?" he gasped.

"In a moment, Cell… All you'll be feeling… Is OBLIVION…!" Ange snarled with every last bit of hatred she could muster.

But Cell wasn't paying attention to that, even though that line his opponent used sounded strangely familiar. He was actually quite excited for what was to come.

"MAGNIFICENT! One last stand against me! A climactic showdown!" exclaimed Cell.

"Final…" Ange began to intone, her voice taking on a slight echo.

"Give me what Gohan's daddy couldn't, before I send you home to your own dead parents!" Cell exclaimed before launching his attack. **"KA - MEEE - HAAA - MEEE… HAAAAAAA!"**

 **"...SHIIIIIIINE!"** screamed Ange as she launched her newly created Final Shine attack.

Light blue raced towards royal blue as the two beams were about to collide with each other in a burst of energy so great, it could possibly destroy the planet from the impact force alone. And Krillin immediately took notice.

 **"Quick! Grab Trunks and let's get outta here!"**

He immediately flew off to what might be a safe distance with Android #18 still in his arms while Yamcha and Tien gathered up the dead body of Mirai Trunks before taking off after him with Piccolo hot on their heels. But Gohan lingered for a moment as he watched this Saiyan female do the one thing he knew he couldn't willingly do.

Put aside his pacifistic nature and just fight. Even if it means dying to save everyone you love.

"...Ange… Beat him to within an inch of his life… AND HANG HIM UP BY HIS ENTRAILS!" Gohan shouted in rage as he finally flew off after the other.

Vegeta grunted as he too got up and got ready to fly away. But not before picking up Sylvia's dead body. Knowing Ange, she'll want her sister to remain intact so she can either be revived with the Dragon Balls, or at the very least, given a proper burial.

The two beam attacks finally collided and began to try and overwhelm the other with an obvious stalemate being seen. But as Ange struggled to keep Cell's Kamehameha at bay, the bio-android was just chuckling manically as he was putting in no effort at all. But it was his prey's struggles that would make the kill all the sweeter. And all over the world, both this one and the one Ange was from, somehow everyone was seeing what was happening without the TVs or a news crew.

* * *

 _ **Ange's Former Homeworld**_

* * *

"Isn't that the exiled princes!?" gasped an elderly Norma woman.

"She's fighting that monstrosity and holding her own!?" one of the royal guards gasped.

And from the throne room, Julio was throwing a bit of a tantrum. In his mind, Angelise was supposed to have been imprisoned in Arzenal and made to kill those pesky dragons, thus keeping the imprisoned Goddess of the Dragons producing Mana for the humans so they could keep the Norma enslaved. And Embryo would continue to rule the planet like a God.

"NOOO! IMPOSSIBLE! SHE'S RUINING EVERYTHING!" he shouted in rage.

* * *

 _ **Earth (Universe 7)**_

* * *

"Oh my god, look at that!" gasped a teenage girl.

"That girl's actually fighting Cell!?" a police officer exclaimed in shock.

"What happened to Hercule!?" demanded a fanboy.

"Who cares!? I just want Cell to lose!" exclaimed a former wrestler. **"TEAR HIM UP, GIRL! YEAH!"**

* * *

 _ **Back at the Battlefield**_

* * *

All of the remaining Z-Fighters finally got to some crags a safe distance away from the blast zone. They turned to watch and gritted their teeth in fear and anticipation, knowing full well that the fate of the whole universe now rests in Ange's hands.

Piccolo may have looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was unsure whether Ange could continue to hold her own against Cell. If only they hadn't run out of Senzu Beans when they did! Then maybe they could have at least restored Ange's energy levels to maximum.

"Tell me when that arm starts feeling numb, you stupid monkey! Then I'll start trying!" mocked Cell, seeing his opponent winded. "Worst case scenario - you die and get stronger! It did WONDERS FOR ME!"

Cell put more power into his blast, and slowly but surely, he began to push Ange's attack back. The weakened Saiyan just couldn't keep up her power as she could feel her life energy slowly being sapped away from using this technique at this level of power for so long.

Is this how Goku felt after using the Kaio-Ken at four times his limit when he first fought Vegeta? If it is, then she owes the guy one heck of an apology.

"Is it too much to ask that you just shut up and fight!?" grunted Ange as she struggled to keep Cell's attack at bay.

"What's that, monkey? I can't hear you. Try sign language." Cell mocked even further.

Back with the others, Krillin was desperate to find a way to help Ange win. There are millions of lives at stake here!

"Are we sure we don't have any more Senzu Beans at all?" he asked.

"We used them all up!" Yamcha replied.

"Then I guess the way things are now, this all comes down to Ange's will to live and her own power." Piccolo said in a resigned tone of voice.

Ange herself sank to one knee as she felt Cell's attack overpowering hers even further. Her arm actually felt like it was going to blow up from the strain of using her incomplete attack for this long. Especially in her severely weakened state.

' _Damn it! My legs feel like they're about to give out, I can't feel my arm anymore, and nobody's SHUTTING THE HELL UP!'_ she complained in her mind.

Completely unaware that she had a visitor.

 _*Oh! Sorry, I-I'll come back later.*_

' _GOKU!?'_ Ange gasped in her mind.

In Otherworld, Goku was floating with King Kai above Snake Way with Ange's mother there with them. The woman felt she needed to speak to her daughter one more time before she could truly move on, and King Yemma allowed it. Besides that, the giant red soul sorter felt as though both of these family members needed closure before it's too late.

"Hey, Ange! Sorry it took us so long to call. King Yemma's line was the worst! I literally thought I'd skipped it and gone straight to Hell!" Goku explained.

 **"YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL!"** yelled King Kai.

 _*Also, the phone won't stop yelling at me. And there's someone here who wants to talk to you before anything else.*_

 _*Hello, Angelise.*_ greeted a woman's voice.

A voice Ange knows all too well.

' _Mama… is that really you?'_ she asked through the telepathic link.

 _*My sweet little girl.*_ Ange could both hear the sadness in her mother's voice and even see that sad smile on her face. _*How I've missed you. I'm so sorry that you had to go through so much suffering just because of what you were. But look at you now: a strong young woman who can protect her home.*_

But rather than feeling complimented by her mother's words, Ange clenched her eyes shut as her tears finally began to fall. And with Cell's attack coming ever closer, she knows she's failed.

 _'Mama, I… I just can't do this! Cell's so much stronger and… and it's all my fault! It was my cowardice, then my hubris, and now my weakness! ...I couldn't even save you on that horrible day! And now, even Sylvia is dead all because of me! So what kind of protector does that make me if I can't even…'_

 _*Angelise. I need to tell you this now.*_ the young Saiyan's mother said in a tone she only used when she absolutely had to. _*If you don't do this, Gohan is going to die! That nice family that adopted you is going to die! Everyone is going to die! But before all that… if you don't do this… YOU'RE going to die! And you're better than that! You're better than HIM! You're better than ME!*_

Hearing these words gave Ange the boost in confidence she needed and caused her to draw on even more of her own latent power. This sudden surge forced Cell's attack back into a stalemate, causing the bio-android to stumble slightly as he didn't at all expect this.

"Whoa, Nelly!" exclaimed Cell as he was caught off guard.

 _*See!? Even Goku is nowhere even CLOSE to being that strong yet! You're more than just my daughter! You are Angelise Karakura Misurugi! And you are the Princess of all Saiyans! Now, do as Goku would say, and plant your feet, grit your teeth, and_ _ **EAT! THAT! HORSE!***_

" **GRAAAAAAAAAHHH!"** roared Ange with newfound strength.

Pouring even more power into her Final Shine attack, her beam finally started gaining the upper hand against Cell's Kamehameha wave. The bio-android grunted as he was actually pushed back a little bit. But he wasn't finished just yet.

"So what is this, brat? Your second wind, or your dying gasp? Either way, it doesn't matter! Behold the power of TWO HANDS!" exclaimed Cell as he knowingly used an innuendo.

Increasing his power further still, Cell pushed back Ange's Final Shine and caused her to get pushed back a few feet, causing her to leave a couple of grooves in the ground from where her feet were planted. Her mother, Goku, and even Piccolo expressed their worry as they witnessed this, knowing that the Saiyan female wouldn't last much longer at this rate. And seeing his victory so close at hand, Cell took the opportunity to do what villains do best.

Gloating in the form of a short monologue.

"Take solace, Ange, though you have fought alone you will not die alone! That is my last gift to you! **A PERFECT DEATH!"**

That's when the unexpected happened. A golden blast of energy hit Cell in the back, causing him to lose focus on his attack and the flow of power to it to be disrupted. And the source of this much needed distraction came in the form of Vegeta himself.

"Oh shit!" Cell gasped, knowing he was doomed.

 _ ***DO IT NOW!***_ Ange's mother telepathically yelled.

Ange roared as she poured every last bit of power she had remaining into her attack. The result was her Final Shine completely overwhelming Cell's Kamehameha wave and engulfing the bio-android.

 **"OH SHIT!"** cried Cell as he saw the blast headed straight for him.

As Cell was vaporized by the attack, the people of both worlds, Ange's old one and the Earth of Universe 7, began to hear the music of Ange's heart. And it sounded strangely like the song My Way by Frank Sinatra. Not many people in Ange's birth world know this, but all Norma possess a heart song like the one resonating from Ange's heart. But very rarely do those songs get to play, as the requirements for them to do so are usually never met. And as Ange's heart song resonated, they all saw parts of her life that reflected upon the lyrics. Starting with her time as a princess leading up to what was meant to be her baptism.

 _ **~And now the end is near. And so I face, the final curtain. My friend, I'll say it clear. I'll state my case, of which I'm certain.~**_

The next lyrics showed her brother, Julio, revealing her status as a Norma and her whole kingdom turning against her. Even those she thought were her friends. Along with that was her mother's death and her imprisonment in Arzenal just before she was transported to Universe 7.

 _ **~I've lived a life that's full. I've traveled each and every highway. But more, much more than this… I did it my way.~**_

Next, we see the events that Ange has come to regret in her life, such as her denial of her being a Norma, the death/offlining of Android #16, and even how she had been unable to keep Sylvia from dying. Failing as an older sister to protect her when the young crippled girl had sacrificed her own life to save her. But it also showed some of her happier memories. Such as being adopted by Bulma, Vegeta, and the Briefs family, her training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goku, the time she spent with Goku's family, and just meditating (napping) with Piccolo or goofing around with Krillin, Yamcha, and Master Muten Roshi.

She may not like the old man's perverted tendencies, but she admits deep in her heart that he's a great friend and practically the grandfather she never knew.

 _ **~Regrets? I've had a few. But then again, too few to mention. I did what I had to do. And saw it through without exemption. I planned each charted course. Each careful step along the byway. And more, much more than this… I did it my way.~**_

As the music picked up in power and tempo, the memories of when she got in over her head came to the surface. Her trying and failing to fight off Android #17 when Vegeta was taken down by Android #18, using that roided out form against Cell after he achieved his perfect form, and especially when she failed to destroy Cell when she had the chance and caused Goku to die by using Instant Transmission to teleport Cell away from Earth.

 _ **~Yes there were times, I'm sure you knew. When I bit off more than I could chew! But through it all, when there was doubt, I ate it up and spit it out!~**_

The light from her attack grew more intense as Cell's body began to disintegrate, the bio-android releasing a silent scream of unbearable pain as he wondered how he, the 'Perfect Being', was defeated by this filthy, inbred, monkey.

 _ **~The record shows, I took the blows…~**_

 _ **~And did it…~**_

Ange's attack grew even stronger as Cell was on the receiving end of the Final Shine's true power when wielded by the likes of a Super Saiyan 2, while Ange's heart song released the big finish.

 _ **~MY… WAY...!~**_

As the ending music resonated through both worlds, everyone witnessed Cell's destruction at the hands of this female Super Saiyan. Right down to the very nucleus that allows Cell to keep regenerating. As the song ended, her attack flew far out into space where it harmlessly faded out into nothing. But I tell you, if the moon had still been there, her attack would have no doubt split it in half.

Ange struggled to catch her breath as she slowly faded in and out of her Super Saiyan 2 stage. That last attack took all of her remaining energy, and she could barely stay awake. With the last of her strength, these were the final words she said before reverting to her base form and falling unconscious before plummeting to the ground.

"...Horse… eaten…!"

The rest of the Z-Fighters couldn't believe their eyes. It was like some sort of bizarre dream turned reality.

"He's… dead…! Cell is dead!" exclaimed Piccolo.

"Nobody's gonna hold it against me if I start crying, are they?" Yamcha asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Better now than five minutes ago." Tien quipped.

And with that, the Z-Fighters flew down to their fallen teammate so they could bring her to Kami's/Dende's Lookout to be healed. And besides that, they still have to wish back to life all those who had been killed by Cell and the Androids.

* * *

 _ ***To be Adopted…***_


End file.
